Cure Me Pt2: Running from and with the enemy
by Ryunn Kazan
Summary: HITNATUS  Anko was capture for her teacher's selfish need for power. Now she has escaped, is on the run with a certin group of criminals, and has met up with an old flame... Anko\Kabuto, Anko\Itachi\Akatsuki HITNATUS
1. Breakin

_**Astrozerk said I could take this fic over so I'm going to do my best not to screw it up. Bare with me.**_

_**-RK**_

**

* * *

**

_Half a mile outside of Otogakure_

"Your **sure **she's in there?" the Akatsuki member ask with anticipation.

"Positive, Pot head tracked her to this location."

"…Oh no."

Two weeks ago Anko Mitarahi of the Leaf village went missing and somehow word had spread to him. He didn't really care at first but their leader told him of her history with Orochimaru, he was assigned to find her to prevent her from becoming another one of his weapons.

"Oh no, what, you afraid we can't take the Snake Sannin" The companion jeered

"No, I'm just thinking of how hard it's going to be to get her out of here without getting caught. "

"Heh Heh, don't you worry about that at all," a sword was pulled out, "I'll take care of any interferences." The word 'assistive bloodlust ' was written all over his face

" Yeah. All right let's get this over with."

* * *

"Everything almost ready Kabuto?"

Kabuto looked back slowly back at the man standing over him. "Yes, I just need to gather the materials now and I'll have the surgery underway." There was no use lying. There wasn't much of a way to save her now.

"Good. Contact me when you're ready to begin, I want to savor this."

"Yes Orochimaru-sama." He stated mono-toned

As soon as he was gone, Kabuto slumped in his chair_. 'This surgery could kill her no matter how strong she is. What the hell am I going to do?'_

"You could take a nap."

Kabuto spun around , "How did you –"

'_WAPP'_

_H_e dropped to the dark abyss he had been sent into.

"Alright go ahead." The figure stepped over the lifeless medic and typed in the codes for camera access. The images for the prison cells came up almost instantly. Hundreds of people were slumped against individually walls; some were sprawled out on the floor, others were pacing in a psychiatric haze.

His eyes scanned the screen for a few minutes. His heart beat began speeding up.

"Well?"

His eyes were filed with desperation and hurt.

"They moved her; she's not in the prison cells."

* * *

Anko stared at the scalpels and test tubes to her left. She was currently strapped down to a table, waiting to be put under anesthesia for the hell Orochimaru was about to put her through.

She closed her eyes, contemplating what would happen to her. Would this "surgery'' kill her? Would it make her stronger or weaker? Would she live through it to find out?

'_Come on Mitarashi stay positive, it's the only way to stay sane.'_

The door opened but she didn't have to look up to see who it was. _'Don't look at him, if you do you'll snap.'_

Cold fingers brushed against her jaw. Anko glared the open space beside her: anything to avoid him.

"Oh you're nervous. Don't worry, I want let Kabuto kill you, I need you alive for…future references'.

She pulled away from his touch. "I hate you." She growled

"I know, but lucky for you that's the only thing keeping you alive."

She turned and glared at him, "As soon as this is over I WILL KILL YOU." She tried to bust out of the restraints, he smirked at her attempt. "Honestly, as soon as the surgery's complete, I wouldn't be the least bit surprised if you came close," he leaned down and ran his tongue down her neck "but you won't." He laughed as he exited.

"Go to Hell!" she shouted after him. He laughed louder "I'll be with **you** then."

A harsh feeling formed in her throat and tears started, she immediately blinked them away.

'_More tears, your becoming predictable Anko.'_

"_Don't prove him right," _she wished she would drop dead "_whatever you do don't prove Kabuto right"_

* * *

Orochimaru made his way back down to Kabutos' lab. He was suddenly very eager to begin the surgery. He wanted to watch Anko lose control, to break into a million pieces, to finally turn into the monster she was always destined to be.

He stopped suddenly. Something didn't feel right; everything was too quiet. He looked around and focused '_No one's around, there's no chakra signals.'_

He made his way quietly down the many hallways, waiting for anything to jump him. Suddenly he heard a low groan, '_It's coming from in here'_

He pushed the door open, and met with an unpleasant sight. Both Sasuke and Karin were unconscious and… had their shirts off. Nice.

There were two more chakra signals lingering here other than Sasuke's and Karin's, they both seemed vaguely familiar. The scent of blood distracted him. Karin's head was bleeding quiet heavily. There was most likely an intruder in his home.

He should get Kabuto in there shouldn't he?

* * *

"Who's there?" Anko growled. Despite how fucked her senses were, she could still tell an unfamiliar chakra source anywhere. A bulky figure with green skin made his way to her. _'Dame he's tall, wait those clothes ' _

"And just who the hell are you?" she scoffed, trying to sound confident, a little hard considering she hadn't been that way in a while.

"Feisty." He slid a finger across her jaw. "I think I found her, but I guess you're the judge of that."

'_Oh great, another one'_ she thought as a slightly shorter man walked in. But as soon as she saw that impassive face framed with years of suffering, she felt every nerve in her being shake.

"Itachi Uchiha?!"

* * *

_**I am a total screw up.**_


	2. A Former Acquaintance

**A Former Acquaintance **

"Of all the people…Ow! What the he…"

Kisame started cutting her out of the boundings with a scalpel, cutting her in the process .  
"Sorry girlie, I'm not use to using something this…tiny." He said studying the tool.

Itachi appeared beside him and ask her, "Can you walk?"

Anko began standing, "Just why exactly are you he-" she dropped to the ground '_Oww…'_

"I'll take that as a no, Kisame." Suddenly Anko was scooped up in the shark shinobis arms. He bounced her up and down slightly, "Snake man must not feed you, your too light."

Anko punched him in the chest, "PUT ME DOWN AND ANWSER MY QUEST-" Itachi slapped a hand over her mouth "Be quiet or Orochimaru will know we're here." He hissed

"_Wha bar who ere?''_

"I'm sorry could you repeat that?" he removed his hand from her mouth

"I said WHY ARE YOU HERE?"

The two Akatsuki members grimace as their ears began ringing. "Itachi, she's a little loud, can't we leave her here, say Orochimaru had already killed her?"

Anko flinched in his arms at the thought of dying by his hands. She was NOT afraid to die but Orochimaru and death were not a good mixture for her.

"Tempting as it is," Itachi's voice brought her out of her trance of panic "We have our orders, might as well complete them since were here. Let's get going."

They made there way down the hallway; Kisame still holding Anko, Itachi in front as a lookout.

"You still didn't answer my question, why are you helping me?" _'I'm so tired..'_

Kisame's chuckle was a soft rumble that helped lullaby Anko to sleep.

"Should it matter, were offering you salvation."

* * *

'_Red…so much red…'_

_Kabuto watched everything around him be engulfed in red blood._

_He was that ten year old boy again, a shy under Sasori's mind control._

_It seemed so real, the thick warmness of the liquor of life, the smell, the taste… _

_And out of nowhere a hand landed on his shoulder. Kabuto didn't turn around, he didn't DARE to._

_Orochimaru leaned down a licked the blood off Kabuto's ear. "Don't be afraid child,"_

'_Red…so much red… so much red…'_

"_I'll clean the blood off your hands…"_

* * *

"KABUTO WAKE UP!"

A sharp kick to the side caused Kabuto to jerk. Cole black eyes met golden ones. he gave himself a second to left the dizziness settle down.

"Orochimaru-sama, I think there's-"

"An intruder, I know. I'll handle him, I need you to take care of Karin and Sasuke, there both gravely injured."

Kabuto struggled to get on his feet; Orochimaru's constant yelling wasn't helping at all. He managed to stand, back slumped, with the help of the desk next to him.

"Maybe it's just a prisoner, they can get loose.''

"I don't think so, this doesn't look like the work of a guinea pig." he stated with a bit of his own humor "Still, if someone's trying to make a quick escape, there will be grave consequences." he began walking away when "Should I check an Anko?" Orochimaru stopped

'_Oh shit I've just caused her death.'_

"That won't be necessary, she's fine."

"But what if-"

"I said she's fine, just cater to Sasuke and Karin."

He stared at him _'He's up to something.'_

"Alright then, I'll be going now. Sasuke and Karin are in lab 8." He left '_Where is he going?'_

"Yeah sure." Kabuto murmured. Still suspicious and unfocused, he waited a second before limping down the hallway to…

'_Wait, where are they?'_

* * *

'_There's something…'_

"Kisame, you and Anko go on a head."

Kisame looked up from Anko's sleeping form. "Why, somethin' coming?"

"Yeah, and **he's **not going to let us get far."

Kisame chuckled, "Okay, see ya." He teleported away.

As soon as he could no longer sense them, he turned and waited for the upcoming battle.

* * *

'_Closer. __**Closer. THERE**_!' Orochimaru stopped dead center in the hallway. A figure, possibly a few inches shorter than him, stood in the shadows. The chakra was vaguely familiar, and yet was locked in a distant memory of his.

Gingerly, the Snake Sannin advance forward, each step being him closer to the hazy being.

Less than five feet away, the appearance of the figure was clearer. Orochimaru's eyes widened and after the disbelief stage passed, an acknowledgeable smirk crossed upon his lips.

"Hello Itachi."

* * *

_**Erythryphobia is the fear of the color red. Surprisingly, 60% of the Erythryphobic's in the world work in the medical fields; 10% are psychiatric murderers, and the other 30% are 'normal' people.**_

_**Hemophobia is the fear of blood. About 40% of Hemophobic's work in the Medical fields, the other 60% are 'normal' people that are psychologically scared from a past experience involving the liquor of life. **_

_**But then again, no one is truly normal.**_

_**-RK **_


	3. Traitor

_**I was listening to 'Am I still waiting' by Sum 41 while I was writing this. Good song, check it out.**_

Traitor

Orochimaru jeered at the silence between him and Itachi. '_He always was so callous.' _ Orochimaru thought.

"I'm a bit surprised to see you again like this Itachi, but my my you've grown up nicely."

Itachi remained silent; he had to give Kisame and Anko as much time as possible to get out of this hellhole.

Orochimaru cocked his head to the side "You're not still angry at me for trying to take those beautiful eyes of yours are you?"

No comment.

"It was nothing personal Itachi, it's just…Alright it was." He laughed at his own joke.

The fact that Itachi didn't even blink, indicated that something was up. Itachi was an enemy after all.

After relishing on his own self humor, Orochimaru changed the subject; time for answers.

"So, what brings you into my humble home, I sure a visit to an old friend is out of the question so it has to be something a little more," he paused to find the right phrase "in depth, Sasuke perhaps?''

Itachi flinched, the first sign of emotion he had shown. _A dead giveaway maybe?_

"Ah, well I'm sorry to disappoint you but visiting days…" his hand moved to his kunai holster.

_A distraction…_

" are OVER!"

A snake shot out of Orochimaru's other hand and opened its mouth, ready to bite into Itachi's neck.

The snake coiled around his shoulders and sunk its fangs into his skin. Itachi instantly melted into clay.

Orochimaru frowned as the **real **Uchiha unknowinglyappeared behind him. "That was a juvenile move to make, I thought you of all people would be smarter than that."

Orochimaru opened his mouth to comment, but was caught off guard by the sickly pain of a kunai being stabbed in his back. He gasped as the pain spread through his body. For some reason he couldn't move, he could barely breath, all he could do was tremble.

Itachi pressed his body against Orochimaru's back "My objective is complete, I have no reason to fight you. "

He gently laid Orochimaru on his back so the kunai wouldn't go any deeper.

"And at the moment I have no reason to… visit Sasuke at the moment. This is farewell again, Orochimaru-san."

Itachi left him, secretly praying that he would bleed to death.

* * *

Kabuto wrote the last of his analysis's.

_Karin: intensive and broken leg_

_Sasuke: _ Minor _Concussion… Heh heh_

'_He is a fighter.' _Kabuto thought dully _'Karin on the other hand…'_

Someone was knocking on the door. Kabuto got up and unlocked it. _'….Oh my God'_

Kisame looked down at the little man **[little compared to him at least.]**

"Oh it's you again. Sorry 'bout the head injury, but hell you cleaned up quickly." He jeered

"…"

"Silent type huh? Whatever. I'm actually looking for an exit but,' he smiled sheepishly "My sense of location aint working so well here sooooo, if you could point out the nearest exit…"

Kabuto barely heard a word the shark man said. He was too busy staring at the woman in his arms.

Anko began shifting . "Uh oh, loud mouths waking up. Gotta split, unless you want a stop me.

Kisame smirked hopefully, he **really** needed some blood right now.

'_This is her only chance…'_

"…. Second door…" Kabuto said in a chocked tone

"Hmmm?'' Kisame put his sword away.

_Gulp "_…down the hall…. A left….two rights….then another left….there's a torch, push it down and the roof will open… that the way out…"

He couldn't stop looking at her.

Kisame watched a his hand shakeingly touched her face. '_Must be his girlfriend or something, maybe I should cut his fingers off…naa.'_

"See ya four eyes." Kisame said, relieving Kabuto from his trance. He was gone instantly.

Kabuto stood there for a moment contemplating the hours events. It seemed like a horrific dream. _'Guess I want need that surgery equipment.' _He smirked: for the first time in years, a small burden was lifted from his heart.

Turning around, that burden dropped back into place.

Sasuke was sitting up on shaky arms, glaring Shadingun bullets at him.

"…Traitor…"

Then he passed out again.

_**Kabuto is so screwed… just like my writing…**_

_**I am a total screw up.**_


	4. Please don't let him kill me

_**Zetsu's black half**_

_Zetsu's white half_

* * *

Itachi made his way quietly out of the darkness. The world outside smelled so **alive** compared to the corpse infested underground arena below him.

The cool air blew on his lightly sweaty face. It felt so good that he just had to sit down and enjoy.

But sadly he didn't have time. He had to cover up their tracks before Orochimaru woke up and sent a patrol team after them.

He smirked _"__**If **__he wakes up."_

**Two and a half miles outside of Otakgure: Inn **

Kisame checked into a Inn\Bar that existed on the outskirts of the Sound. The only room avalible was a one bedroom suit, apparently the HONEYMOON suit, that had a vast collection of dated champagnes, wines, and a personal favorite of Kisame's , Saki.

"WE AREN'T MARRIED, WE BARELY NO EACH OTHER, GO AWAY!" Kisame slammed the door in the clerks face.

"I need a drink." he said to the man at the window.

Zestu, who had showed up a few minutes earlier chuckled at the scene in front of him.

"_You found her, that's great, Pain will be pleased."_

"Yeah, it was surprisingly pretty easy; considering it was Orochimaru we were up against."

Kisame her down on a Queen size bed in the corner. "She's kind of a hand full, but since she's not going to be our problem after she gets back to Konah, I guess all is forgiven."

"Hmmm." Zetsu responded _**"It's strange how Pain was so concerned about recruiting her; she may be a former subordinate of Orochimaru but still she lacks so much-''**_

"Hey, come on be nice. If Itachi heard you say something like that he'd probably throw you through a wall...if you down absorb through it first. HA HA" Kisame geered with a sake cup to his lips.

"_You've drunk to much haven't you?"_

"…Yeah probably…heh heh…"

" _**Oh great, but since were speaking of weasel, is he still in Orochimaru's hideout?"**_

"…I'm not sure, he told Girlie and I to- HEH HEHEHEHEHEHEHE…."

"_WHAT?" _

"I DON'T EVEN KNOW HER REAL NAME….HEHEHEHEHE……."

Zetsu glared annoyingly at the man laughing his heart out on the floor. "_**Shut him up! He's going to wake the whole inn!"**_

"_I don't know, I kind of like him this way…"_

Anko's eyes opened slowly. The room was filled with the sound of thunder and it was making her uneasy.

The cuts on her arms from Kisame's stupidity were starting to burn which added to the discomfort.

Sitting up she stared groggily at the figures in the room. One was sprawled out on the floor creating the thunder that was giving her such a head ache, the other looked like a vandalized statue watching everything… he was the one who noticed she was awake.

"_Kisame."_ Zetsu whispered

"HEHEHEH… Huh?"

"_**The girl ,moron."**_

Kisame smacked his lips "Oh right, Itachi's orders…ugh.''

The shark shinobi picked up his sword and staggered over to Anko.

"Oh shoot." She thought. Kisame got to the foot of the bed a lifted the weapon above his head with one arm. 'HEH HEH HH…'

"**Kisame WATCH IT" **

**Anko **still in her groggy state, could only stare as the weapon coming quickly towards her..

"_**KISAME…"**_

"_STOP!"_

'' AWWWWWWWWWWW!"

The blade went deep into her stomach. Blood rushed out of her mouth and belly.

"…Whooooooops…uh…." Kisame passed out on top of her.

"…Oh shit…Itachi's going to be pissed…"

* * *

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW…"

The medical nin dropped dead beside Orochimaru, the needle still in his hand. Poor guy.

"…Bastard…'' he couldn't even finish his sentence he was in so much pain.

"Lord Orochimaru, if don't stop moving around, that poisons going to spread more quickly and it will be to late to give you and antidote-"

"SHUT UP!!!" A glass beaker flew past Kabuto's head.

"I'M TRYING TO HELP YOU-"

"I DON'T NEED YOUR DAME HELP-"

"**WILL YOU BOTH SHUT UP!"**

They turned to the source of the quarrel stopping, Sasuke.

"You told me to sleep. How the hell am I suppose to sleep when you idiots are keeping me awake!?"

Kabuto smirked, "Sorry Sasuke, we'll continue our quarreling as quietly as possible."

Sasuke shot him a death glare. "Watch it pawn, or I'll have to give Orochimaru here the details about your little slipup last night." _Evil smirk_

"What slipup?" Orochimaru murmured barely audible.

Kabuto paled. "Nothing important, I can inject you with morphine until I get a descent amount of morphine but that the only way I can take the pain away without putting you in a coma-"

"Whatever, just do it, and clean up this mess, his weakness is sickening." He turned away from the dead man on the floor.

"Yes sir" Kabuto stated relieved.

"What about Anko," Sasuke said, enjoying the jump from Kabuto "Will you have to postpone the surgery or should you continue as planned?" he smirked a Kabuto who glared bullets at the Uchiha.

Orochimaru slowly opened his eyes but was silent.

'_Please postpone, please postpone, please postpone…'_

"…Leave it be for now," he turned over on his stomach "I want to be there to witness her transformation."

Kabuto grimace but at the same time was thankful. He injected the morphine in Orochimaru's IV and watched with satisfaction as the Snake Sannin's eyes began to close.

Turning away, he was met with Sasuke's angry, Shadingun eyes.

"I swear you will DIE because of this. DO YOU HEAR ME I WILL- WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? Sasuke watched as the white liquid mixed with IV fluid.

"Shut up…pawn."

* * *

_**Sasuke is such a baka isn't he**_


	5. Please don't let him kill me Pt:2

Please don't let him kill me Pt:2

"_Mik-" _

_She was already dead._

_He dropped her down on top of Fugaku. Side by side, just as it should be._

_A creaking sound could be heard throughout the now empty house. That's right, house, not home._

_A small patch of black appeared behind the door. Footsteps started to get louder._

'_No…Sasuke, please no-"_

"_MOTHER! FATHER!"_

_------------_

"_Itachi, why are you doing this!?"_

_Itachi turned to the woman behind him, 'Because…'_

_Tears of hurt and betrayal ran down her cheeks. He couldn't find an answer… _

* * *

Itachi shot up; sweaty and still utterly exhausted.

His screams, their faces, the tears on her face, those were one of the few reasons Itachi never slept. '_She probably still hates me for that…'_

The former Uchiha looked up at the sky impassively and his eye widened. The sun was coming up.

'_Shit shit shit, Kisame's going to kill me.'_

He jumped up and sped off, activating his Shadingun to track Kisame's chakra signal's. A green chakra path began leading into a village. '_Kisame, where are you?'_

The signal was getting weaker and weaker, almost lost now.

'_Please let them be- Up ahead!'_

Kisame was sitting outside of a hospital , he was wearing normal street cloths ,leaving his body exposed. Itachi approached him. "Kisame what are you doing in those…Aww you reek of boos…never mind, where's-"

"ITACHI, Hey lets go get some breakfast, you still like dango right-"

Itachi pushed him away "Kisame I have no time for-"

"Alright sir, your wife's okay, a little bloody but still in good shape- Oh you must be her brother, rest a sure sir your sister's under good care?"

Itachi slowly turned to Kisame "WIFE. BLOODY. SISTER. KISAME WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!?!"

He screamed shaking Kisame. Since he didn't answer Itachi threw him to the ground and grabbed the nurse. "WHERE IS SHE?!"

"R-r-r-room 206, room 206-"

Itachi was off in a second. He practically jumped over the secessionist's desk. "606, where is it?"

"…down the hall to the left, you can't go in there though, it's the special care unit."

"…Oh God…" he ran away.

'190…192…194…

…_please…_

_200…204…__**206!"**_

The door banged open, leaving a handle shaped crater in the wall.

"ANKO?"

No one in the room looked up. They all were either in a coma or so jacked up on drugs that they couldn't move.

Looking around, his heart began to speed up '_She's not here, SHE'S NOT HERE!"_

* * *

"Okay Karin your all fixed up, you'll be able to leave the medical ward tomorrow."

"Hmmm."

"What's up with you?"

_Blush "_Nothing, drop it."

Kabuto smirked all knowingly "If it's about the way I found you and Sasuke than its already been 'dropped'."

Karin's eyes widened "It's really not what you think-"

"Subject's closed." It was so fun to mess with her.

"NO, SERIOUSLY! We…I… .I spilt chemicals on us why we were gathering supplies for Anko's surgery. And …uh…we had to take off our shirts so that…the sweat…I MEAN CHEMICALS wouldn't seep into our skin…yeah that's what happened, and then those guys…."

Kabuto nodded, "That is probably the most unconvincing lie I've ever heard. Seriously Karin, lighten up, everyone knows you have something about Sasuke so don't keep trying to hid it."

"O-o"

"Exactly." He said defiantly

"Alright, whatever, so…" she urged trying to change the subject "What about that surgery for Anko when do we start that?"

Kabuto outwardly lurched "Uh…O-orochimaru wants to uh…"

Karin watched his hand tremble.

"He wants to…" he couldn't think of a good lie. He had been forced to tell the truth to Orochimaru as far back as he could remember that it was almost impossible to lie to him OR his followers. Lying to other people such as the people of Konah back during the Chunin exams, prisoners, and even Anko was so easy but then again he didn't have to worry about being killed by them…

"He wants to what?" Karin cut back in.

Kabuto put the glass he had been cleaning down and put his hands on the counter. "He… he's canceled the surgery." _WHAT_

"WHAT!" _Exactly_

"Well, at least he's going too, maybe…"

"Four eyes what the hell are you going on about? There is no way in hell he's going to give up on this."

"_**Dame straight I'm not."**_

Both Karin and Kabuto jumped and turned to see Orochimaru glaring at them, well more at Kabuto.

"Anko wasn't in her room or any of the other cells. Care explaining why?"

Karin shot Kabuto a look but he still had his back to her and he was trembling more now. But it wasn't the fear kind of shaking, it was more out of anger.

"Karin." Orochimaru commanded, bringing her out of her realization.

"Oh right, yes sir,"

Karin closed her eyes an focus on the chakra's in the room and onward. _Kabuto's, Orochimaru's, Sasuke's __,but no Anko's…"_

"She's not in the building," she looked back at Kabuto "I don't think she's even in Otogakure-"

"KARIN YOU BITCH!" He lunged at her, but was instantly pulled back by…Sasuke, how'd he get there?

They glared at each other intensely; red Shadingun eyes vs. black\gray ones.

'You just couldn't have left well enough alone could you?'

'Itachi's involved in this, it's **my** business.'

Sasuke's death grip was replaced with a stronger one, Orochimaru's. he turned the medic around to face him. "I'm surprised at you Kabuto, your willing to end your own life for hers. It's **Anko **Kabuto she not important to us in any way-"

"She's not important to **you** maybe but to me…"

Kabuto stopped, just completely stopped. '_Why should I care, why does it matter?'_

Orochimaru watched Kabuto's horrific eyes dance with emotions. He had never backed talked him before, he had never truly shown disrespect except for now. _What has happen to his poor right hand man?_

"You've let this cloud you better judgment Kabuto, I want allow such weakness."

Silence '_Anko'_

"Very well then, if you are going to make this difficult for yourself, I'll have to give it back tenfold."

The Sannin pulled him closer, Kabuto refused to make eye contact.

"Where. Is. Anko?"

* * *

Kisame came huffing and puffing behind Itachi "**6**…_huh…_**0…**_Jesus…2…"_

Itachi turned to him, murder in his eyes "WHAT?!"

"6-0-2," some of his breath was back. "You shook the nurse up so badly that she got the room number wrong."

"… Oh…" _Thank God_

"Lead the way then." He turned completely calm again.

"Yeah okay." Kisame murmured, not really surprised by the Uchiha's mood swings.

As they walked down the hallways to the **right** room: "So what's the deal with you and her?"

"Who?"

"The loud-mouth, uhhh…Angie or something…"

"**Anko**, and there's nothing about her and I."

Kisame pressed on "You sure? The way you reacted when found out she was sent here made it seem like you were scared sh-"

"WHY IS SHE IN HERE KISAME?" Itachi growled, turning the spotlight on him. "Care explaining that?"

Kisame paled slightly [_or at least I think he did]._

"Uhhh…drop the subject?"

"Good, 602 , this is it."

Itachi's hand paused on the knob.

"What's up" Kisame asked

Itachi closed his eyes, "Are you sure this is right?"

"Hell yah I am, I'm the one you filled out the information-"

"Kisame no ones in this room." He opened the door to emphasize his statement. He was right, it was totally empty.

They stepped in and looked around.

"Maybe they moved her or something." Kisame suggested

Itachi turned to an opened window beside the crumpled bed sheeted bed. He picked up the sheet and inhaled deeply, though the disinfecting scents, it smelled of blood, cheap shampoo and oddly enough a hint of dango.

"She hasn't changed a bit." Itachi said. It sounded like someone was choking him.

"Itachi?"

His Shadingun activated eyes scanned the outside world.

"Hey Kisame,"

"Hmmm?"

_A sad smile. "_I think I want that dango now."

**Let's take this a few steps at the time okay.**

**Have you guys checked out ****.COM**** KEY WORDS**


	6. Blood and Dango

Anko clenched her stomach; not even the smell of her favorite food could take the pain making its way to her core away. Blood dribbled down her legs and was pooling around her feet. Sweat was building up on her brows and she was shaking violently.

'_Maybe leaving the hospital wasn't such a good idea-'_

A waiter, who didn't even notice her distress, put a basket of fresh dango in front of her and walked on.

She stared at the plump sweets on skewers, they were the most beautiful site in the world.

'_My god it's been forever since I've had some of these.'_

Picking up a mainly green one she began chewing on it happily, forgetting about the pain building in her stomach.

She stared at the treat in a slight grimace.

They were not as good as Konah's

The color reminded her of the shark guy who tried to kill last night.

_**Flashback**_

"_AWWWWWWWWWWW."_

_The blade went deep into her stomach. Blood rushed out of her mouth and belly. _

_She heard "…Whooooooops…uh…." And something heavy fell on her. _

_And then "…Oh shit…Itachi's going to be pissed…" _

_All she felt next was pain. Worse than having her hand broken __**[**_**Read Chapter 13 of Cure Me Pt:1} **_but not nearly as bad as the Curse Seal reawakening. Shivers._

_Black…White…. Green…Orochimaru…Itachi…Kabuto…Black....white…AWWWWWWW…_

_She vaguely remembered being picked up and being something wet poured down her thighs and stomach. _

"_Dame what happened to her."_

"_My friend got drunk and pushed her into some broken glass."_

_Anko, being close to this persons heart, could hear the loud banging in his chest._

"_Looks you kids are from a hospital, whats with her dress?" he lifted a piece up_

"_Keep the noise down…" she muttered groggily, catching the on lookers attention._

"_She still conscious after all that blood lost, dame she' tough." The unfamiliar voice stated_

"_Could you direct me to a hospital or something, PLEASE she's going to die of blood lost! Oh God she smells so good!"_

"_What…whatever, yah, if you just keep going straight down the main road you'll come across one. I have to tell you though, there's not a lot of doctors or good medical equipment-"_

_The man was already off. Every now and again, Anko would feel something wet trace the blood off her stomach which strangely felt good._

"_Luckily for you we need you in one piece so I can't consume you just yet, so your blood is going to have to be an appetizer for now…"_

_Those were the most soothing words she had heard in almost a month._

_**END FLAHBACK**_

Anko picked up another skewers, this one assorted with green and white dangos. The colors reminded her of the blood drinker. She would have to get his name so that she could slap him later.

The pain started up again, this time searing into her throat. Dango mixed with blood. Delicious.

The ground felt so soft. She was lying on it now.

The liquor of life splattered the ground and her somewhat cleaner hospital dress, at least it use to be.

"SOME ONE CALL AN ABULANCE!" someone yelled

The sound of screaming, feet shifting and dishes clattering interrupted Anko's piece of mind._ "Keep the noise down…"_

Anko turned onto her back and right before she passed out caught a hazy glimpse of Kabuto's guilt stricken face.

_You can't escape  
You won't escape  
You can't escape  
You don't want to escape_


	7. Saving Anko

Kabuto watched as the paramedics began a check up on her.

'_Her lungs are probably damaged, if their real doctors they should know that!'_

They lifted her on a carrier and wee about to drive off drive when "Um excuse me but could I tag along, I'm her brother…_brother?"_

"You to huh? She's got a lot of brothers this one." He stated, patting her head making Kabuto's blood boil with rage. _'He better get his inexperienced hands off her unless he wants ten fingers cut off.'_

"Yeah come on." He said

-----------

Itachi and Kisame were standing nearby. Itachi looked pissed. "we'll follow them, okay." Kisame said reassuringly.

"Hmpt."

-------------

Kabuto climbed in the space less vehicle. As they drove he reminisced silently his reasons for being with her right now…

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Orochimaru grabbed Kabuto and began dragging him out of the lab. _

_He caught a glimpse of Sasuke and Karin; he smirked because this should have been the last time he'd ever see either one of them._

_Suddenly he was thrown into another room, this one darker and had a more deadlier stench. Kabuto was thrown against a table, knocking the breath out of him. Coughing harshly, he reached forward feeling for a light switch but instead had his hand twisted until two of the small bones broke. He clenched his teeth until his gums bled._

_Warm breath flowed to his chin and lips. "Is she still worth something to you Kabuto?" the Snake Lord chuckled at the medics growl "Your betrayal will only make things worse for both of you, unless of course you fess up and give me a location-"_

_Kabuto spit in his face. Completely off guard, Orochimaru throw Kabuto aside, "YOU LITTLE BASTARD YOUR FUCKED UP." Orochimaru shouted _

"_I don't know where she is."_

"_WHAT!?"_

_Kabuto picked himself up, most of his injuries now healed "When the Akatsuki member came into the labs while I was treating Karin, I just told him how to leave, I didn't ask questions."_

_Orochimaru grabbed Kabuto by the hair and held him still "I don't know why you have a sudden change of heart, but I suggest you either break it or I will tear it out, do you understand me?"_

_Kabuto just smirked. He was enjoying the way his master was losing control. Honestly it was comforting to see someone more fucked up than he was crack under pressure._

_Kabuto moved closer so that there faces were only a few inches from each other. "Orochimaru-Sama, I suggest that __**you**__ find an other guinea pig to do this experiment on and leave that poor girl alone. Or better yet, find a new hobby." _

_Orochimaru's grip tightened. "You poor little lamb..."_

_Kabuto grimaced, those words were all t familiar. _

'_Red…So much Red…'_

"_Why are you doing this to her? How can you let Anko die over and over again?"_

_Orochimaru set him down gently on the floor and began caressing his head. "Because little lamb, I…__**hate**__ her. I __**hate **__her so much."_

_Kabuto jerked. He had never seem this kind of emotion from Orochimaru. _

_Hate. _Dominance. Hunger. Want.

_What is going on with our beloved Snake Sannin?_

"_That little bitch thinks she can define me. Can resist me. Can __**ESCAPE**__ me. Oh well she's wrong, she is __**dead **__wrong."_

_Orochimaru continued muttering to himself, almost forgetting Kabuto who was trying to loosen the controlling hand on his locks._

_Suddenly he was jerked up and met Orochimaru's eyes. Hypnotized, he barely felt the needle being inserted into his cranium._

"_And you no what? I hate you just as much," Kabuto pulls the syringe out. "You tried to keep Anko-chan all to your self. Like a pimp with his whore. Well lets make an understanding with each other, Anko is mine. She always has been, always will be, and as soon as you both realize that better."_

_He released him and Kabuto toppled to the ground. His body was numb and everything was unfocused. _

"_You will find her and bring her back. If you don't I'll take you both out with brute force."_

_His evil chuckle echo through the room and hallway as he left._

_Kabutos master truly is insane._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

Kabuto jerked as the ambulance came to an abrupt stop. He sat up and stepped aside as the doctors began examining her.

"I think she has liver and lung damage." Kabuto stated, he had more sense than these sorry excuses for medics.

"You may be right kid, TAKE HER TO EXAM ROOM FOUR!" the man shouted

"Exam room? She needs to go to be in an operating room." _Idiot _

"Kid, we're the doctors here we'll decide where she goes"

Kabuto grabbed the 'doctors' neck and pulled the horror stricken man forward "IF MY FRIEND DIES, YOU'LL BE RIGHT BEHIND HER-NEVERMIND!"

He threw the medic to the ground. A security guard grabbed his collar "Okay kid lets go-"

Kabuto summoned chakra to his hands , forming the chakra scalpel. "AWWWWW." The guards' stomach gushed blood. "WHO NEEDS A DOCTOR NOW BASTARD!?" he kicked him in the side, breaking a rib or two. He turned the paralyzed medical staff. "Like I said, OPERATION ROOM NOW!"

They started running off in different directions trying to follow the crazed mans orders.

Kabuto smirked widely, satisfied with the he had created. He looked don't at Anko who was covered with her own dried blood and a drop or two of the unconscious guard. She was deadly pale, maybe already dead. He checked her pulse, nope still alive.

"Don't worry Anko, I'm here to help you."

_**OPERATING ROOM**_

"Nurse…scalpel."

The worried nurse handed him the tool and watched as he began making an incision down her chest to her stomach.

Kabuto studied her injuries. He was amazed how she had made an escape with a shredded liver and lung.

"She needs a liver transplant and her lung needs to be sown up." _Anko stay with me_

"What's her blood type?" a male nurse asked._ At least one of these idiots has common sense._

"A positive, very common so go find one."

"Sir," the other nurse began timidly "This hospital doesn't supple organs, we have to take her to the hospital in Konah for something like that."

Kabuto glared at her "That is NOT going to happen… she doesn't have time." _Good save_

"Go find a patient whose already dead with her blood type, bring him here and I'll perform the transplant." The nurses turned pale. They looked like they had never seem a S-ranked body snatcher before.

"Well? Get on it."

The nurse was off, muttering _A_ _positive, A positive _over and over again.

"I'll stitch up her lung while we're waiting." The male nurse was silent

Kabuto put a thread in the sterilized needle. Just as he was pushing it through Ankos' damaged lung…

""Sorry I'm late,traffic jam."

Kabuto's stomach lurched "Your late, Orochimaru-sama

He ignored Kabutos comment and smirked at Anko's display "And how's our patient?"

Kabuto felt jabbing the scalpel into his skull. "her right lung Is punctured and I've sent a nurse to get her a new liver."

The door opened and heavy footsteps echoed in. "Here we go, type A 24 year old liver." The **male **nurse spoke in a gruff tone.

Kabuto almost dropped the needle. "what happened to the other nurse?" he asked cautiously

"She…took a break." He commented, laying the…bloody liver down on the table.

Kabuto shook a little; this man was at least seven feet tall and the fact that they were in a hospital helped stimulate the fact that he smelled like blood. **Fresh blood**. _Oh shit its…_

"Kabuto, if you aren't going to concentrate than get out off the way so I can finish this and begin with the **real **surgery."

Kabuto dropped the needle '_that's why…he's ….he's not….NO'_

"You're not still going ahead with it are you?" he whispered franticly

Orochimaru smirked as he pushed him aside. "Why not? She's already under anesthesia, why not pick up the pieces-"

Kabuto grabbed his wrist. "she's already damage, cant you wait until-"

Something sharp and pointy pressed against Kabutos neck, cutting off his sentence and into his throat

.

"Don't you DARE try it." The male nurse growled

Orochimaru, who had a weapon to his neck as well, spoke "So have you come for a rematch…Itachi?"

Keeping one hand around Kabuto, he used the other one to pull down his mask. "No, were here for the girl nothing more."

Kabuto murmured "the girl has a name." Itachi pressed the scalpel harder "Shut up."

"Now what would the very powerful shinobi such as yourselves want with this piece of-" Kisame stabbed him with the knife, making sure it went deep. "that's our new partner your talking to." He chuckled.

Itachi turned him around so that they were eye to eye. Thankfully his Shadingun wasn't activated "unless you won't to bleed to death like him, I suggest you finish what you started."

Kabuto turned back to Anko. SHIT her blood pressure was high! AND she was bleeding again. "Alright but I need help, **experienced **help…no offence."

"None taken…I'll call a nurse, or another doctor or …SOMEBODY!" Itachi fast walked out of the room, screaming for 'experience' help.

Kabuto put his hands over her lung, applying chakra to stop the bleeding.

"Kabuto…"

The medic looked down at the bloody heap that was Orochimaru. He was glaring at him like he was saying "DON'T YOU DO IT."

Kabuto turned back to Anko "Sorry my Lord, I have to stop this bleeding."

"You little-" Kisame kicked him in the head, knocking him out. "Shut it, and YOU get back to work."

Kabuto nodded and began to sow the lung.

"HERE!" Itachi came in panting with a man in a white coat. The man froze and began flabbergasting at the sights before him.

Kabuto picked up a syringe and threw it at him unsuccessfully fitting him "OOOOUUUTTTTT!"

H e was gone two seconds later.

"WHAT THE HELL MEDICAL NIN!?!?" Itachi shouted

Kabuto just returned to cutting the liver out. "The doctors in this hospital are idiots."

* * *

After two more hours of cutting, sowing, shouting at unwanted nurses and Kisame, they were finished.

Kabuto slumped against the gritty wall beside the still unconscious Orochimaru. He stared at him for awhile and smiled '_He's going to kill me when he wakes up.'_

He changed his visual to Itachi and Kisame. They were hovering over Anko, almost like guardian angles.

"So now what?" Kisame whispered

Itachi didn't answer at first, today had been too much for his screwed up mind to handle.

"I'm not sure, we need to put together a plot to get out of here before Orochimaru wakes up. And **you** need to come up with an excuse for Pain to tell him why we were two days late."

"…WHY ME?!"

"Because…" he turned to Kabuto who looked away.

"…Kabuto wasn't it, could you come here please?"

He rose systematically

"Could you explain to me how these stitches are going to hold?"

Kisame stared at him curiously _' when he doesn't answer my questions that means…"_

"…Um, alright." He stood and approached the table.

"you see, the thread I used is made of a chakra that, even if her wounds were to reopen, she wouldn't-"

_WHAMMMMM_

Kabuto collided with the table then to the floor.

"what was that for Itachi?"

Again he didn't answer his partner like he should have.

"You'll have to make up an excuse for Pain because…"

"_Hey Itachi!"_

_He look over his shoulder "Hey Beautiful…"_

"…I'm tired…" then he collapsed

* * *

_**To SoundCast: beautiful review**_

_**To AnkoMitarashi: HELL TO THE YAY!**_


	8. A Safer Place

'_Red…so much red…'_

_Blood covered his hands and arms. This wasn't uncommon for him considering he worked with Orochimaru, but it was pretty dame freaky when your covered in blood and have no idea where it came from. _

'_Red…so much red…'_

'_WHOS BLOOD IS THIS?!"_

Kabuto sat up calmly. He studied his surroundings like a good ninja was supposed to. Orochimaru was to his left, shirtless with an IV in his arm. Kabuto himself had a dying headache and had an IV in his arm.

"Oh your awake that's good."

Kabuto looked up to see…oh Great…Kisame.

"Now what do you want?" He felt tired again

"Hey, don't be bitter. I just wanted to be sure Itachi and I didn't cause you too much damage." He stated smugly, going deeper into his chair.

"You'll live, that's Itachi's thanks for saving Angie."

"Anko." He corrected

"Like it matters, you were just going to cut her up."

"That's NOT true." Kabutos' voice began to break as the headache resurfaced. "I've never wanted to hurt her, I tried to help-"

"Quit with lies medical nin," Kisame frowned at him "we all know you're bluffin'"

Kabuto had to lay back down. His head was screaming for res but he still had a few more questions\comments for the shark sannin.

"What do you people want with her?"

"Similar to what you wanted from her."

Kabuto had to force himself to stay awake; the pain was searing.

"The… curse mark?"

Kisame chucked "Yeah something like that."

Kabuto waited for the rest of his response, but all he did was smirk and watched with ecstasy at Kabutos shaking.

"…well?"

"Heh heh, I don't see why you should care kid."

"…I don't. Curiosity mainly…"

Another chuckle, this one was NOT from Kisame.

"You're a fucking liar Kabuto." Orochimaru stated weakly "you're denying something you're so confused about and it's sickening." He began laughing at the anger etching on Kabutos face.

Kisame watched with interest. So this is how Orochimaru behaved in his weakest state? Not unusual but still rather childish. He stood and walked towards them both.

"You know, when we get her back, I may just play with her some more, you know as punishment for escaping. Kabuto since you've seen her body so many times, what does she look like?"

"Is she a good fuck?"

Kabuto clenched the sheets "Orochimaru…you're delusional, I suggest you lay back down. "

"Trying to keep her to yourself again are we? And what did I tell you about fucking around with what's mine?"

"Go to SLEEP" He was grounding his teeth together now.

"I said that she is mine, always has been, always will be, I thought that was an understanding between you and –"

Kisame squeezed his IV, putting him to sleep. Kabuto didn't look up but the silence told a lot.

"Thanks." He whispered

"Your turn." But Kabuto had already passed out again.

"…Kisame, keep the noise down if you please."

Kisame turned to the source of the voice. "Sorry Itachi, these guys were just getting on my nerves."

Itachi threw a pillow off his face and sat up. "Their awake already, grab Anko we need to start moving." Kisame caught him as he fell. "No, Ankos not fit for traveling and your just… well I don't know what the hell's wrong with you."

Itachi lied back down and sighed "I know now what Kabuto meant when he said the doctors here were idiots, there sleeping meds are completely unaffective."

Kisame laughed and watched his partner fall asleep "…Hey Kisame…"

"Hmmm?"

"Ankos going to kick your ass for almost killing her…"

* * *

_**DREAM-LIKE FLASHBACK**_

"_Hey Itachi."_

_Itachi opened his sleep infested eyes and for once smiled, "Morning beautiful." He brushed a few strands of hair from her face, she always had such beautiful hair [even if it was splattered with blood]._

_She groaned and rolled away from his touch. "So… how's Hokage-Sama going to torture you today?"_

_She smiled at her dry humor "I thought you liked Sarutobi."_

"_I do, but he keeps you and Shisu out for so long that I have to turn to Iruka or Kurenai for entertainment. I mean there okay but they it just seems like they want to be somewhere else than around me."_

_Itachi felt the anger and sadness in her voice, although he hated to act out of character , he new comforting her was the right thing to do._

_He got up an began getting out some clean clothes "Get cleaned up. Then we'll go out for dango before I leave for my next mission." [Nice one Itachi T.T]_

_Silence _

"_So Hiruzen is sending you away." She whispered_

_Itachi crumpled up his shirt at threw it at her. Almost instantly she jumped up and threw her pillow at him. He grabbed it before it hit him and pressed it against her chest, sending her on her back again._

_She smirked at the position they were in. "Don't get any ideas Uchiha; I am not getting arrested for raping a minor."_

_He brushed his lips against hers "Could I go to jail for raping a delinquent?"_

_She pressed hers harder to his "I hardly doubt it..."_

_That for a little while longer, enjoying each other's taste and the peace in the room. He was halfway down her neck when…_

"_ANKO OPEN UP AND SO HELP ME IF ITACHI'S NAKED I'M CALLING A PREIST!"_

_Anko practely threw Itachi off her. "I'm gonna kill him." She growled. Itachi put his hand on her arm. "Just distract him while I take a shower."_

"_What the hell do you want a shower for?"_

_He smirked evilly "I NEED TO WASH THE SWEAT OFF." _

"_YOU TWO DIDN'T " Shisu shouted_

"_NO WE Didn't." Anko's voice died as she turned to Itachi. He continued to smirk._

"_I hope you drown." She muttered _

"_I hope I drown to." He said_

"_Whatever, I'm going to distract the dumb-ass."_

_She walked out the bedroom and Itachi walked into the bathroom. He turned on the water and undressed as it got hot. While he washed away the sin, he thought deeply about the two people outside._

_They were basically the closes thing to 'friends' he had …_

_And he hated it._

_He hated them for caring, for smiling at him, for being __**alive.**_

_He hated Shisu for taking up for him whenever he went to see Anko. He hated him for telling his parents the night before that he was at his house and not hers because they hated Anko because of what her sorry excuse of a Sensei did[ he hated him too by the way]. He hated him for hating Anko which was his job; his disapproval of her sickened him. He hated more that he had to kill in two more days._

_He hated Anko for being beautiful, for making him feel things that seemed so __**unnatural **__to him. He hated her for seeking friendship from him and he hated himself for giving it out so willingly. He hated that he had to kill her in two more days…_

_Cough…COUGH COUGH HACK. He was spitting up blood_

'_I can't breathe…I CAN'T BREATHE!_

_So much red…SO MUCH RED…SO MUCH BLOOD …SO MANY CROWS! WHY CAN'T I BREATHE!?_

_**END OF DREAM-LIKE FLASHBACK**_

_

* * *

_

Itachi tried to breathe but something was covering his mouth and nose. Opening his eyes was an even harder task. Something is on his face.

Itachis' hands moved around franticly trying to find what was smothering him. '_soft…a pillow maybe… what are these… arms…small arms…'_

He grabbed the wrists and was rewarded with air.

Anko flew back a little from the impact of being pushed.

"Anko- What -the hell?" he said in between gasps

She glared at him, it seemed to be her answer. She flinched at the sound of familiar thunder.

Kisame was snoring loudly.

'_Dame idiot fell asleep. She could have killed me.'_

"Hey shark face wake up!" Anko shouted

"…hmmm what…Oh Angie your awake-"

"How the hell could you fall asleep like that? She almost smothered me" Itachi raged

"Oh don't be such a child Itachi." Anko said: her first words to him since she was rescued actually. " No one would've missed you; I know I wouldn't have."

Itachi glared at her. He was half a second from reacting his Shadingun when thankfully for Anko, Kisame spoke.

"You can't really blame me, I've been up for two days being sure Orochimaru and What's his name didn't kill you."

Anko smirked at that information. "You didn't think I could kill either of you. You underestimated me." She laughed softly at this, her still injured body trembling.

"And you look like something out of an asylum. Get up."

She glared at him, but not wanting to lay on the floor anymore stood up. It was then she noticed Orochimaru and Kabuto still asleep on the other side of the room. She walked to them.

Kisame began to pull his sword out but Itachi held out a hand to stop him.

She stared at Kabuto, he looked so strang with his glasses off. She ran a hand over his jaw. She felt like crying, but the Akatsuki's presence in the room prevented her.

"You were going to let him kill me." She whispered out loud

Kisame and Itachi stared on, curious to her actions and words.

"You didn't even kill me when I asked…when I** begged** you to. You were going to let him torture me-"

Her voice broke at the memories. he had shown her kindness even if he didn't realize it. He had given her hope.

She looked at Orochimaru, hate clouding her pain. Instead of the gentle careless she had given to Kabuto, she grabbed his neck with the full intention of killing him.

'NOW?!"

"No Kisame, I want to see this."

"**You ** tortured me. **You **gave me everything and then took it away…"

Her eyes began to shake as the painful and beautiful memories filled her mind. A sob broke her throat.

"IT HURTS… IT HURTS SO MUCH…"

T he glint of a scalpel caught the corner of her eye. It seemed so beautiful.

With quick shinobi action, she grabbed it and aimed for his heart- but Kisame stopped her.

"Whoa there killer, I think we've put him though enough."

The Scalpel collided to the floor, not long afterwards Ankos body followed.

She stared at the ground. Tears began in her eyes but she blinked them away. '_More tears Anko, you're becoming predictable.'_

Itachis' small frame brought her back to light. He was the fourth man to ever hold her.

_1 Orochimaru_

_2 Kisame_

_3 Zetsu_

_4 Itachi _

"I think we should go now." he said "we'll get her some new close along the way."

"Yeah sounds good."

"Have you figured out that excuse for Pain yet-"

Anko didn't listen to any more. It didn't matter to her. The only thing that mattered to her was that Orochimaru was unconscious and Itachi's scent

* * *

The sunlight as they walked outside felt so new to Anko, the outside world was a beautiful place indeed.

* * *

_**Itachi in the shower **____** ^_^**_

_**Anko and him didn't have sex but there was a lot of roughness going on**_

_**For those of those of you who haven't figured it out yet Astrozerk wrote Cure Me 1, read his\hers in order to make better since of the relationship between Orochimaru and Anko\ Kabuto and Anko.**_


	9. It's not me it's you

"So this is the notorious Anko Mitarashi of Konaha." Deidara stated amused.

"She doesn't look like too much of a fighter but she's hot-"

"Deidara," Pain started firmly "She's your superior now so show some respect."

"Hmph." Was his response

The Akatsuki leader returned his attention back to the woman in the observation center. Her injuries were only minor now thanks to Konan's medical skills. Speaking of her injuries…

"Kisame, I hardly believe Orochimaru would give Anko these injuries considering how important she was to his plans."

Kisame scratched his head "You know that's exactly what I was thinking-"

"Save it, Deidara already told us how you got drunk and tried to rape her-"

"That is NOT what happened **ZETSU." **Kisame said defensively.

"You dropped on top on her and began biteing-"

"I WAS DRUNK!"

"I know but you-"

"Why don't you just admit you're both perverts." Deidara cut in.

Zetsu and Kisame turned to him. Kisame began pulling out his sword and a vine began growing out of Zetsu's cloak.

" That's enough." Pain shouted. Every one stopped but the bloodlust was still fresh in the air.

"Kisame, go check on Itachi, he's not completely healed from his journey."

"Hmph." Kisame growled and then disappeared

"Zetsu, you and Deidara go locate the others, including Tobi, I'm calling a meeting."

"…Right. Well, come along Deidara." He said sinisterly

"…Uhh…cant I go find Sasori on my own-"

"Go."

"…Yeah…" he obliged but kept a safe distance from Zetsu.

Konan came out a few moments later. These were one of the rare moments that she didn't have on her Akatsuki cloak, which gave Pain a nice look of her femine body.

"How is she." He tried to keep to keep his eyes on her face instead of…elsewhere.

"Kisame did quite a number on her." She began while trying to put her cloak. _No_

"But that surgeon Itachi mentioned did a good job patching her up." She begun struggling a little with the heavy obstacle until Pain helped her.

"Thanks. Anyway what's the meeting about?"

"I need to think on that. I just need to get everyone out of here."

"Pain, you shouldn't get them worked up like that, they-" she was silenced with his lips

Within a few seconds she was returning his kisses with some of her own, unbeknownst to them that they were being watched by the barley conscious Anko.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_"I've become a thorn into everyone's side I guess…either that or just a complete failure, a waste of life. A broken puppet no more use to the child that grew tired of it…just to keep it as a collector's item…" Kabuto still doesn't even respond. Anko's feelings fall even deeper into the darkness of her tortured heart. She grabs at his hand and places it at her throat._

_"Just do it already…" she says with emotionless eyes. Kabuto turns around baffled at her actions._

_"Excuse me?"_

_"You heard me. Just do it already. Use your chakra scalpels to sever my arteries so I can bleed to death on the inside. It'll be doing you and everyone else a favor. It'll be like…healing me…yeah since you like to do that for me…or or maybe it is some sick fetish of mine…yeah you're right it is!" she starts laughing a very crazed laugh as the tears roll down the previous path they took earlier down her round face. They sparkle as they fall to the ground. Her eyes are still emotionless as she continues laughing. Kabuto looks at her, watching her go mad from the torture she goes through daily._

_"Anko…"_

_"What are you waiting for? Come on you know you want to do it. You enjoy ripping and mutilating bodies. Messing with the nerves in their brains to see how the body responds to it then disposing the bodies for later uses and sacrifices for Snake bastard so he can use jutsus. Just look at me as one of those poor hapless souls, I'm no different …or if you do care think of me as one of your pets that has an incurable disease and you have to put me to sleep…cure me from this pain…"_

_"Anko…stop…"_

_"Come on. Don't be a jerk…cure me already…" her eyes swell up more and her laugh fade to sobbing again. Her eyes stop holding back her hurt emotion and everything spills out._

_"Just FUCK'N CURE ME!!"_

_Anko starts crying loudly as if someone close to her died; at this point that something that died is her spirit, hopes, and dreams. Kabuto muffles her sobbing by crashing his lips on hers with no sign of pulling back. From this she releases his hand and tries to push him away from her. She finally realizes that he has no intention of moving; her pushing hands stop and cling onto his shirt lightly. She returns him the kiss; their lips locked tightly._

_"Why…?" she whispers in between. Her breathing begins to pick up slowly, face flushing red._

_"I…don't know…" he whispers back. Her eyes become very heavy and her body lowers a bit. Her grip on his shirt loosens and finally releases. She falls back a little; her back resting on his arm that was holding her against him._

_"You…slick…bastard." She smirks with very sleepy eyes "you…used it…again…" she finally shuts her eyes and falls into a deep sleep into his arms; her head falls into his chest…_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

She touched her lips as sadness plagued her heart. She couldn't remember what his lips felt like and she hated it. She hated that he had left her like that. Alive. Unwilling to feel. Angry. Scared.

She was unsure of her fate here but something in her sad excuse for a mind told her it wasn't worth living for. How idiot aortic of Konan to have left her operating tools out…

---------------

"Pain…"

He kissed down her neck ignoring her pleas.

"Pain…AHH…I think she's… awake…"

"Hm hmm." Poor response

"Pain…" but she began to fall back into the feeling of his lips on her neck.

That is until the sound of a heart monitor going off caught their attention.

"…I think she's going to be your new partner." Zetsu inquired

"She, I never thought I'd Orochimaru would take a girl on as a prodigal[???] ."

"Try woman, even I think she's good looking."

"You mean good enough to eat." The companion joked

They laughed lightly at the personal joke. There laughing stopped though when an annoying beeping plagued the air.

"What is that?"

Zetsu's eyes widened I think it's her." He began running

"Who?'

"THE GIRL! Shit I don't know her name!"

They both ran to the source of the noise. Pain and Konan were trying to stop the mess going on.

"What happened?" Zetsu asked nervously [the smell of blood was too tempting.]

"She cut her heart monitor. Pain help me apply pressure to her - Dammit!"

Anko began turning blue and she wasn't moving at all.

"Get me another oxygen tube NOW!"

"Anko!"

Orochimaru sat up studying his surroundings. He was back at his hideout, Kabuto was asleep in a chair on the side of the bed.

"Kabuto…" the baka had betrayed him.

Kabuto was wakened abruptly by having his collar almost pulled off his shirt.

"Kabuto…please tell me Anko is here so that I don't have to kill you."

Kabuto was quiet, staring into the Snake Sannin's eyes. He smirked

"She's here, but I'm only saying that so that you won't "kill'' me."

Orochimaru threw him back. "You bastard-"

"It wasn't my doing, **they **broke in, **they **stole her,** they **released the prisoners, **they-"**

"**THEY WHAT?!"**

(Damit Kabuto you just told on yourself)

"Uhh, yes well…_shit…_when you were all knocked out…and I was fixing up Karin, someone open the prison cell and let the Prisoners out-"

_SSSSSMMMMAAAAACCCCKKKKK_

Kabuto flew against the wall, his nose bleeding. Orochimaru picked him up and leveled Kabuto with him.

"You little worm." He growled between his teeth. "**You** let all of this happened, **you **let her live, **you **allowed the prisoners to escape,** you **fucked her,** you-"**

Orochimaru was shoved back before he could finish

"**I DIDN'T DO ****ANYTHING!"**

Silence lifted the tension in the room. Orochimaru was thinking how glorious the sound of his neck breaking would sound.

"Then you're saying, that this little incident is…my fault?"

Kabuto wiped the dried blood off his mouth "Yes."

Orochimaru flinched. The slits in his eyes became smaller as the killing intention took over. Kabuto made a cautious step back. He stood up straight reading himself for Orochimarus wrath.

For some reason the Snake Sannin began chuckling. Then it grew and grew until he was howling.

"I suppose your right Kabuto, I let the little bitch live all those years ago so I'm responsible for this dominium." He laughing died down as he calmed. "I suppose the only thing I can do is wait."

He reached over and…ruffeled his hair _[WTF?]_

After the shock wore off "What so you mean wait?"

Orochimaru turned to him with a calm expression "In two days, you and I will make a trip to Konah, if she's not there, the obviously the Akatsuki still has her, but that won't be a problem…"

His voice trailed off as he exited to the hallway. Kabuto was behind his not long after.

"Why? Why won't it be a problem?"

He smiled "Because, my little lamb is already unstable. Even if she's in Konah or with a group of S-class missing nin she can't be helped. Either she'll lose control and kill herself or, if we're lucky, an Akatsuki."

That was all he said on the subject.

* * *

"So my new partner is suicidal…COOL!"

Zetsu attempted not to role his eyes "Let's hope not, we do not need a handicap."

"Oh come on Zetsu, it'll be interesting to see how she reacts to betraying her home-whoa, Konans got nice boobs"

At the same time Konan noticed them watching so she pulled the shade down.

"…Disappointment."

"Tobi." Zetsu warned

"Yeah yeah okay, but even **you **got to admit she's got a nice package going on."

'_Pain please get in here.'_

A high force was watching out for him that day. Pain walked out, Konan not far behind him.

Tobi whistled, causing Konan [and Pain] to glare.

"well, is she going to pull through?"

"Yes, but we'll have to keep her under close observation until it's apparent we can trust her."

"Sounds good…WELL , I want to meet her-"

"Tobi that's not a good idea…"

But he was already in the room closing the door.

Anko was pale again and strapped down to the table. Her eyes were dead as she looked up at him.

"Hey there." Tobi greeted

"…Hi." She replied weakly "Are these really necessary?" referring to the restraints

"Konan insisted."

"Is Konan the flower child or _metal_ mouth?"

Tobi laughed, he liked her already "Flower child."

They sat in silence, not taking their eyes off each other. Time to break it up. _'there's something about him…'_

"My names Tobi, I'm your new partner."

Anko looked at him confused "Partner?"

"Oh, I guess Metal mouth didn't give you all the details-"

"Partner for WHAT?" she was getting angry

"Calm down beautiful, my Partner for-"

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU PEOPLE WANT WITH ME? WHAY THE HELL CAN'T EVERYONE LEAVE ME ALONE-"

Tobi put a hand over her mouth "Hush or I'll call Orochimaru in here to knock you out."

The fear in her eyes…that what he was looking for.

"LET ME GO!" She began struggling, but her body was too weak to anything.

Tobi watched her with interest. His new partner had fire in her. Awesome.

He put his hands on her shoulders trying to calm her down. "Look, I'm not here to hurt you, nor is anyone else-"

"ARE YOU INSANE, HE'S CRAZY AND HE WILL KILL ME-"

"Shhh, no he won't, I said that to get you to calm down…to no avail… we want to help you, to help you control this power inside you."

Her breathing calmed and she glared at him "don't mess with me like that."

"Ok." He responded eagerly

"…If you're not going to kill me, then what do you want?"

Tobi was silent again, trying to find the words to describe this problem. "You see, Orochimaru was a member of our organization a while back, and I'm his replacement…but…since everyone has to have a partner, we did a little research and discovered that Orochimaru had a prodigal, a good one, so we thought that it would kind of like having him back."

Anko clenched her hands tightly "So, I'm just a replacement for that bastard."

Great, even with criminals she still was Orochimarus pawn.

"No, I'M the replacement , you're the partner of the replacement."

Anko turned to him. He seemed so sincere and caring, but he was Akatsuki so he couldn't be.

"But what about Konah, they must be looking for me, even if they hate me."

Tobi sighed "Hate to tell you this, but they stopped searching for you about a week ago."

Tears sprung to her eyes "What! Why?"

He shrugged his shoulders "I guess they figured you joined Orochimaru after the invasion of something."

Anko was paralyzed with disbelief. '_But…I'm right here.'_ There's no way she would have ever joined that evil man. It would do to much to her.

A tear crept down her cheek. She struggled to get her hands free so that she could remove it, but that flower child had her restraints on tight.

"Allow me." Tobi wiped the tear away .

"Thanks."

He didn't answer. Instead he began to undo the boundings on her wrists and ankles.

Anko was a little surprised by this action. After all, she barley knew this man. Why did he trust her so suddenly.

"What are you doing?" she asked as he helped her sit up. Their faces were close but with Tobi's mask on she couldn't feel his breath.

"Earning your trust

[**I don't know if Konan has medical skills but it seemed fitting for this part of the fic]**

**I am a total screw up**


	10. The Clothes Incident

Anko leaned her head against the condensate shower wall. Tobi had let her get cleaned up because it had been awhile since she had been decently cleaned. He was strange, but he had shown actually kindness to her.

She maneuvered herself back to the shower head. _Itachi… Orochimaru... Kabuto…Konah…Akatasuki… _This was becoming too much for her dangerous mind to handle.

All she every wanted to do was live her life out in Konah, go on a mission every now and again, eat dango with Itachi and Shisu [now currently Iruka], and live beyond her Sensei's limits. But that was all screwed the second Kabuto took her away from her home that night.

If he had just left her the hell alone this would never have happened. She would be home, training, maybe would have been a Jonin by now , she wouldn't had wanted to die, she…she could be a lot of things.

She wiped a tear off her cheek. The blame wasn't entirely Kabuto's.

Orochimaru…that baka snake had started everything. He took her in and tried to turn her into a monster. He had started those sick experiments that she had witnessed. He erased the loving memories she had of him and left her with the nightmares.

Her strength somehow gathered back, going directly into her left fist. Her anger, her hate for all of them, Orochimaru , Kabuto, Itachi, that baka Sasuke, Karin, Shisu[ god rest his soul] and even the Third Hokage for not allowing Orochimaru-Sama to become the fourth Hokage.

But deep in Anko's heart she knew the blame was mainly her fault.

If she had been stronger, Orochimaru would have never tried to kill her all those years ago.

If she had been stronger, Kabuto would have never caught her and brought her into all of this.

If she had been stronger, Itachi would be locked up away from harms way and Shisu would be alive.

So much could have happened…

_Her hand crept to her stomach_

So much could have been prevented if only she had been stronger…

Anko's mind came back to reality at the sound of a knock.

"Yeah Anko, you need to get out now Pains called a meeting."

She turned off the water. "uhh Yeah." She stepped out and put on the provided towel around her. Looking around she realized an important task at hand.

"Uh…Tobi?"

The door opened a crack "Yes."

_Pervert _ "Konan wouldn't have any extra clothes lying around would she?"

"what?" he opened the door all the way and Anko tried to cover herself.

"OH! SORRY I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT YOU MEANT-"

Anko through the nearest bar of soap at him.

"OOOUUUTTT, AND GET KONAN!"

"I'M SORRY." He yelled while running.

Anko slumped against the toilet '_Great, my new 'partner' is an idiot'_

After a few minutes of waiting, someone knocked on the door, "Are you decent?"

"Itachi?"she asked pulling the towel tighter around her bruised body.

"Yeah, I heard Man- Tobi screaming that…oh what was it he said…the Snake Sannin Apprentice's going to kill me? I just wanted to see what was up."

Anko smiled quiet pleased with herself "Yeah…well I needed some clothes"

Itachi opened the door, not really seeming to care of her delicate state.

He stared at her for a moment, looking at what he hadn't seen in years. "You haven't changed a bit Anko-chan." He came closer. "The bruises are new though…" he reached a touched a sensitive one on her cheek. Anko breathed in sharply. Brown eyes stared into Black/red ones. "Itachi…" she leaned forward, her lips barley grazing his.

The lovely moment was gone almost instantly.

"OKAY ANKO KONAN DOSEN'T HAVE A LOT IN YOUR SIZE SO YOU'LL JUST HAVE TO WEAR MY-OH SHOOT!"

Anko glared at Tobi, she was ready to tackle him for ruining her moment but Itachi's hands around her waist prevented it.

"Your still in a towel." He pointed out

Konan looked at the weird scene before her. Hopefully giving Anko membership wasn't a mistake.

"I'm sorry Anko but I don't have any extra clothes with me but Tobi has offered his cloak until the meeting is over."

Anko glared at Tobi again "no thanks, he'll need it to soak up the blood-"

She charged at him, not caring about being barely clothed .

"That's enough." Itachi stated pulling Anko back. He then began removing **his** cloak.

"Here, you'll wear mine." He handed it to her.

Anko stared at him for a moment but shrugged her shoulders and began to put it on.

"Do you mind?" she said to the eyes in the room. They turned away.

It was a little big but Itachi and she had similar frames so it wasn't really a problem.

"Okay," Anko said satisfied with her temporary wardrobe. "Let's do this thing!"

She charged out the room. Itachi smiled, it was good to see her as her old self.

"Anko!" Konan called after her "Anko you don't know where your going…"

"Wait up Partner!" Tobi yelled after them. Itachi just shook his head and follow them all.

"Okay, everyone's here." Pain announced as Tobi and the now clean Anko


	11. Tears of the Lamb

"All right everyone's here." Pain announced as Hindan and Kazuku entered the room.

Anko was in between Konan and Tobi and across from Itachi. Kisame was beside him and every now and again gave her a grin for support.

'_I'm still going to kill him'_ she told herself

"Everyone," Pain began again gathering everyone's attention "This is Anko Mitarashi, she is going to be joining us and will be Tobi's partner."

"Umm, well acutely, I haven't really made up my mind if I want to join yet." Anko cut in, earning her a few groans from the figures.

"So? Make up your mind." Said one of the unfamiliar gruff voices

Anko glared at the barely their form of him "Look punk I just-"

"Anko , Deidara enough." Pain ordered. She continued glaring at the man but kept her mouth shut.

"Anko is a former subordinate of Orochimaru, she information of him that will be useful to his elimination." This caught their attention.

"How do you know then that she's not a spy?" Deidara said.

Surprisingly it was Itachi who broke in. "Orochimaru had her captive, I hardly doubt she would want to work for him after that."

"Dame straight Uchiha!" Anko shouted

"Oh great, she's loud." Another unfamiliar voice said

"Warned you." Kisame commented

Seeing that they were getting off track, Pain decided to adjourn "Anko, You have three days to make a decision, until then you will stay with Tobi. And Tobi…behave yourself."

"YES SIR! SHALL DO SIR!" Tobi said excitedly

"Alright then."

"Wait, uhh, Metal Mouth, what do you mean three days-"

"Meeting adjourned.'

"WAIT!" she tried to grab him but he along with everyone but she, Tobi, Itachi, and Kisame disappeared.

"Fuck!" Anko shouted

"Don't worry, you'll see him again." Kisame said reassuringly.

She turned to the remaining Akatsuki members. She was confused about the masked one, bloodthirsty for the tall one, so that meant Itachi was a last resort.

"Itachi, we need a talk." She said

"…fine." He responded, leading her out of the dome.

"Heh! Partner where are you going?" Tobi called out trying to follow them.

"I have a decision to make and Itachi can back me up better than you so…yah…be back soon."

"But-" but she disappeared before he finished his sentence.

-------------

The sky was a friendly orange with scars of purple and red in the two ninjas were admiring it dolefully.

Anko sat on the edge of a cliff, one of her legs swinging. Itachi was leaning against a boulder less than four feet away. The light breeze was the only thing breaking the silence between them.

Anko closed her eyes and lifted her neck in order to savor the sensation.

"You know I almost forgot what the wind felt like." She stated

Itachi watched her intensely. His eyes following every move she made, every twitch, every breath, every sway…everything…just like he use to five years ago.

She hadn't really change since then; she still had the same beautiful body, tomboyish attitude and more importantly the same broken look in her eyes.

"Well?"

Anko didn't budge "Well what?"

"Well, what's your decision, are you in or are you going back to Konah." He mentioned the place with a sense of malice but Anko didn't notice.

"Itachi I have three days let me think about it." She scowled despite having her back to him. Suddenly she was turned around and was starring into black comoes. Then she was starring into just black.

"You poor little lamb…"

---------

_Anko was starring at the sea, the wind was blowing smoothly and her mind was in a haze but everything seemed so clear._

'_Where…__**where…**__Where[__**where]**__…am I __**[am I**__]_

_The wind hit her face hard. She shielded her face and cracked her eyes._

"_Lord Orochimaru!" she smiled_

_Orochimaru stared down at her and smiled…_

_--------_

_The light was taken away by a closed door. Orochimaru put a strong lock on it, he must have truelly thought she could have gotten away…_

_---------_

_Anko panted heavily as wave after wave of pain hit her hard. She clenched into a small mass and began rolling in order to put out fire that was spreading over her skin._

_She stopped more a moment because the cold stone was a relief against her skin. A burst of pain seared through her arm so she racked her nails down the floor thinking it would help._

_The curse mark began searing again. The only thing Anko could do was scream and think about her Sensei's wicked smile and murderous eyes…_

_--------_

_Itachi open the door to Anko's apartment. _

"_Wow Uchiha, I never knew you were such a gentleman." She said mockingly_

_He put his hand out to deny her entry. "I'm not." The smirk on his face a bit of naughtiness._

_She lifted her eye brows suggestively "Sorry weasel," she pecked his head with her middle and index finger "Some other time okay?"_

_He smiled, enjoying the test of wills between them. "Fine, but can I still come in?"_

_She laughed "Yeah, why not."_

_As they entered, Itachi took her arm. "What is it?" she asked a little nervous when she met his eyes_

_He didn't answer until they were situated on the couch."Anko I need to ask you something important?"_

_Her stomach clenched. "What?"_

_He turned to her dead serious "I need you to tell me about you son…"_

"HE'S DEAD!" Anko screamed sitting up.

Tobi turned towards her, "Who's dead."

Anko was sobbing now. It didn't matter whether Kabuto was right or not she just needed to cry.

Tobi sat down beside her on the bed "Anko-Sempai what's wrong?"

"HE'S DEAD-" she choked "He died before I ever saw him the doctor said he was already dead-"

Tobi, freaked out now, turned to the other person in the room "Itachi it's for you."

Itachi emerged from the shadows and took Tobi's place on the bed. He put an arm around Anko, he knew it wouldn't comfort her but just being there might of helped her.

She leaned against his frame, her sobs dying a little. "I'm sorry." She whispered

"I know, I know baby." He soothed, all the while soothing her bangs.

'_Whoa, looks like these two had a lot going on way back when.' _Tobi thought amused

Anko laughed slightly "Did I ever answer your question Itachi?" she murmured

He looked at her "You know, about…_gulp…_my kid?"

Itachi closed his eyes "Yeah you did…just now."

Anko growled "You're a baka." The only come back she could think of.

"Yeah…I am…"

Kabuto and Orochimaru soared through the trees. The Snake Sannin seemed to have a lot of his strength back but that wasn't so surprising considering his genetics. Joining them was Karin [to track Anko's and her companions chakra] and Sasuke [to fight Itachi if necessary]

Orochimaru bordered a smirk, he was excited to find his little play thing again.

Kabuto had and uneasy feeling in his chest, hopefully they wouldn't find her because he did not want to encounter any S-class criminals, namely Sasori.

'_Red…so much red…'_

He breathed in deeply trying to stay calm.

"Excited Kabuto?" Orochimaru asked

Kabuto remained silent. _'No, just sick.'_

_**Writers block is a pain**_

_**I am a total screw up**_


	12. If it's my will, it will be your death

_Day 1_

_----------_

"RISE AND SHINE SLEEPING BEAUTY, COME ON UP UP UP!"

Anko opened her eyes to see Tobi above her with a tray and…an apron around his waist(?)

"What time is it?" she asked gurgley. He didn't seem to hear through as he went rummaging through a closet…wait CLOSET…WHERE THE HECK IS SHE.

Before she could ask any questions Tobi threw some clothing in her face. "I know there a little big but you can choose out some clothes you own size when we go into town later."

Anko stared at him and then at the clothes. A black oversized T-shirt, some baggy pants the some color with a belt to hold them up, some shoes that looked about her size, and… a black and orange mask[?]

"TObi what is this." She asked studying the strange object.

He placed the tray on her lap and positioned a pair of chopsticks in her hand before answering "A mask."

Anko rolled her eyes "I can tell that smart ellic, I meant why are you giving it to me-" Tobi shoved a roll in her mouth shutting her up.

"Crazy snake face might have someone looking for you. Even though Kisame and I will be with you, this is just for special protection."

She swallowed "Thanks." Bitterness…

She studied her surroundings. She was lying on a bed next to a window; the sunlight indicated it was morning. To her left was a second bed with ruffled covers, probably were Tobi slept. Every think else seemed plain. They were most likely in an inn.

She stared down at the tray Tobi had given her: a sweet roll [in her mouth], a bowl of… what the heck is this?... and a skewer of dango. [HELL YAH!] She took a bite of a pink one and then grimaced, it was bitter and reminded her of Konah…

"Tobi?"

He was making up his bed [good boy ^-^] "Yes Sempai?"

"What happened yesterday?"

He placed the pillow down "Let's see… I met you, well at least **you** met **me. **We had a talk and then you took a shower and tried to kill me because you didn't have any clothes AWWW!" Tobi ducked as a skewer went pass his head.

"I REMEMBER ALL OF THAT, I MEANT AFTER I TOOK ITACHI AWAY TO TALK." She yelled annoyed

"I think the other guests can hear you." He said in his usual tone.

"Answer." Such dominance

"Alright, alright…ummmmmm…" he continued until Anko picked up the other skewer

"Oh yeah, he came in carrying you saying you had passed out or something to that extent. Then you woke up praising HE'S DEAD HE'S DEAD…" The skewer grazed his head slightly.

"Shut up." She grumbled, a little embarrassed that a total stranger had seen her like that.

"Hey don't worry about it," he took the tray cautiously "Even Itachi has his share of nightmares. Now get dress, I want my clothes back."

She smiled slightly at his humor. She threw the covers back and stood on shaky legs. Examining the clothing once more, she put them on avoiding Tobi's gaze.

* * *

_Later _

After a few more minutes of smacking Tobi and cussing out the inn clerk, they finally made it outside the inn and met up with Kisame who burst out laughing .

"Why are you wearing that mask Angie? You look like a female Tobi ?" he said in between laughs

The mask she wore hid her facial expressions well, so Kisame wasn't warned about the murder in her eyes.

"It's just a precaution, as soon as she joins us she want need it." Tobi saved Kisame's like that day.

His laughing died down long enough for Anko to calm down. They made their way through the streets every now and again earning strange glances and comments from some of the people who had never seen a six foot tall green guy and two masked weirdoes.  
"Morons," he growled "There just asking to die."

"Chill sharky." Anko commented "Hmph."

Suddenly out of no where…

"Ah!" Anko toppled to the ground as the curse seal sent a tidalwave of pain through her left arm and back. "TObi-" she cried desperately, he was by her side in a second. "Is he here?" Tobi asked while stroking her back.

He knelt down beside them, trying to ignore the stares. "I can't tell, all these peoples chakras are in the way. Still you should get her out of here, I smell a fight coming on and girlie isn't healed just yet."

"Sounds good, Anko-Sempai can you stand?"

"Quit with the Sempai crap already." She growled standing weakly. Tobi put her arm around his shoulders. "DON'T WORRY EVERYONE SHE'S OKAY!" He shouted out to the passer byres.

"And you said I was a loud mouth." She grinned at Kisame before leaving with Tobi.

-----------

Tobi sat her down on a bench at was located in what looked like a park.

"You say here, I'm going to see if Kisame needs any help."

"Wait Tobi." She shouted urgently "Yes Sem- I mean Anko-chan, I MEAN-"

She didn't have time to let him finish "Tobi I think I should leave."

O.o "What do you mean…what should I call you?''

"Never mind that…alright just Anko…I mean leave here- go back to Konah…" she couldn't find the right words.

Tobi wasn't that surprised really, Pain-Sempai did say this one might be difficult [he wondered if it was okay to call Pain Sempai].

"Honestly that's not really an option." He stated firmly.

Anko's head shot up. "What do you mean? YOU DON'T OWN ME!" She grabbed his collar to make that clear.

"Whoa there partner that's not what I meant. I mean that Pain** really **wants you on our side because of your curse mark-"

"SO THAT'S WHAT THIS IS ABOUT!? THIS LIFE SUCKER ON MY NECK!" she pushed him on the ground so that she couldn't kill him.

"Well guess what mask boy; I am SICK of being everyone's marionette-" _a presence_

"AND AS FOR YOU TREE HUGGER, YOU TELL THAT PIN CUSHION PAIN THAT HE WILL HAVE TO KILL ME BEFORE I HELP HIM!" She stormed off before Zetsu made his appearance

After a moment Tobi sat up crossing his legs and starring in the direction that she stormed from. Black Half _**"She's going to be a difficult, huh Tobi? Tobi?" **_he wasn't answering him.

Tobi stood up ,wiping the grass off his pants. "Did you see that?" he was still staring.

_Green half "See what exactly?" _

"When she started yelling at us these black marks started to form at her neck. Secondly, she managed to sense your presentence even though you were masking you chakra. It's just strange, Itachi said her abilities should be submerged for a while."

Zetsu caught on "Should we pursue her?"

Tobi thought for a moment "No, she doesn't have anywhere to go, still, follow her and keep an eye on her, just in case she runs into trouble."

"_She sure is a magnet for one." _Green Zetsu said before disappearing into the ground.

Tobi advanced back into town, his new partner was truly a wonder.

* * *

Each step was getting more painful as the curse seal spread further around her body.

The finally collapsed on a grass patch in the woods. This reminded her of all the failed attempts to escape Orochimaru's fortress and how somehow Kabuto always found her. She smirked at the memories '_Good times…good times'_

Suddenly her body was on fire. The curse mark was all over the right side of her form.

She curled up, thrashed around, screamed, just about anything to stop the pain. But it just kept burning.

But finally enough was enough.

Anko gritted her teeth and stood, her hand clawing her neck.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_You just didn't measure out my dear."_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Anko hugged her shoulders '_That's not true'_

_**FLASH BACK**_

"_I'm afraid you lack the hunger for power…"_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Anko's eyes widened and then squeezed shut. Her knees were shaking but she refused to fall.

_**FLASH BACK**_

_His eyes widened "The drive…the hatred…"_

_She felt like biting the fingers holding her chin up._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Anko in her state felt a presence just ahead. She didn't know it but when she opened her eyes and stared into the shadows, she was staring into the eyes of the intruder.

There was no movement. The person obviously thought that she couldn't do any harm. That meant Anko had to make a move.

"SHOW YOURSELF!"

_**FLASH BACK**_

"_Everything and anything." He licked his lips._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

She began walking forward.

"You're wrong …OROCHIMARU!" it was getting hard to talk

"I do have all of those things AND MORE!"

She felt the beings presence right in front of her but her vision was starting to fade so she couldn't make him out.

"AND SOME DAY…" '_My head'_

"I'M GOING TO USE EVERYTHING I HAVE TO DESTROY YOU!"

She was face to face with the creature. '_Black cloak… tan skin…gray hair, where have I seen this person?'_

The seal subsided and she was able to stand up straight again. She stared at the now familiar person impassively.

'…_Someday…someday I will…'_

"What do you have to say…Kabuto"

* * *

_**I am a total screw up. Writers block is a drag so I'm writing as I go.**_

_**If I stop writing I'll lose interest and hate myself so I must keep going**_


	13. Kind

Kabuto stared at her recovering from amazement "It's good to see your still in one piece Anko-"

She punched him. SHE ACTULLY PUNCHED HIM [:O}

"Shut up." She growled "Don't you dare try to pretend you care you heartless snake…" she aimed to punch him again but he caught her wrist. "You got it all wrong," blood was seeped through his nostrils "Orochimaru's the heartless snake not me!"

She calmed a little, he did have a point. "You work for him, you **kill** for him…you and he are exactly alike."

Kabuto gritted his teeth. She knew **nothing.**

"No…no I'm not." He stated firmly.

A fire formed in her core "Unless you can prove it, then shut your dame mouth." She began to walk away but Kabuto grabbed her arm. "Let go!"

"Just wait a minute I can prove it!" he sounded desperate which interested Anko.

"Then prove it. I dare you."

Kabuto took in a deep breath, both of relief and nervousness. "Okay…when you passed out at the dango shop, I got into the ambulance with you. When we got to the hospital, the doctors weren't going to help you so I performed the surgery you needed; Kisame and Itachi helped and all but I wanted to help you more."

Anko stared at him, she was unconvinced.

"Alright uhhh…. Orochimaru showed up, I don't know how he found me but he did. Anyway, he wanted to perform the surgery on you…the other surgery so I stopped him and-"

"Wait wait wait, what was he planning to do to me, what was that surgery?"

Kabuto flinched; he was hoping he wouldn't have to tell her this. "Well, it's kind of hard to explain-" Anko grabbed his arm and pulled him to the ground across from him. " Take your time." Her tone was dangerous.

Kabuto sighed "Okay." He looked around just in case someone was ease dropping. Somehow he couldn't sense Zetsu's presences in the trees a few feet away unlike Anko.

"As you probably know, the curse seal has two stages." He began. "When a user first receives the cursed seal on their body, they are only able to access the "Level 1" power. With time the infection can spread and gain a "Level 2" power. The Level 2 form will dramatically increase the wearer's power. When initiated, the Level 2 power will also manifest physical changes in the wearer. The seal will end up covering their entire body, the skin color will change and protrusions will begin to sprout from different parts of the body."

"I see, but what does that have to do with me?"

Kabuto hesitated but knew he had no choice. "Orochimaru said that you're the reason the curse mark has a ten percent survival chance, since your still alive, he thought that maybe you could create another survival chance for a third stage."

Anko almost jump out of her skin. TWO stages were bad enough but THREE?

"Is that even possible?" she asked swallowing a lump in her throat.

"That's what the tests were for, to see if you could reach the second stage before surviving a third."

"Surviving? Wait how many people has he tried this idiocy on?"

"…About ninety-nine."

Anko's skin crawled "Ninety-nine?" her voice sounded muffled

"Well, it's more like ninety-eight. You see, Orochimaru-sama tried the experiment on a boy named Kimimaro about a year ago. He survived it, but then he came down with an terminal illness and he died during a battle trying to awaken it-"

Anko jumped up "NINE TY-NINE PEOPLE KABUTO, NINETY-NINE PEOPLE HAVE DIED BECAUSE OF THAT SICK MONSTER!" her voice broke as she calmed "How many more have to die before he is satisfied."

They sat in silence for a moment, letting everything set in. She looked up at the sky, blue with light grey clouds pulling in.

"I like rain." She stated matter of factly. "It washes away everything, gives a fresh start to everything and anything willing to except it."

Kabuto stood "It's just water Anko."

She chuckled "Your so brain-washed that you can't enjoy the simple things." A thought hit her right then.

"Kabuto, you took me into a garden when I was Orochimaru's prisoner, you said he use to go there when he was…different. What was he like?"

Kabuto did not understand, but it wouldn't hurt to answer. "Kind." That was the only word he could think of.

She glanced back at him. He couldn't see her eyes very good but her expression was clear… Pain.

"Come here." She ordered and since her tone was still dangerous it was wise to obey.

He walked to her, fingering a kunai he hidden had in his sleeve. He hoped he didn't have to use it.

As soon as he was a few inches away from her she stroked.

She turned around and reached for him. He pulled out the kunai ready to strike but was caught off guard when something foreign grabbed his wrist, causing the knife to clatter to the ground.

Kabuto glanced over his shoulder only to see a vine structure connected to…Zetsu.

He stared at him hungrily [Note: Zetsu hasn't eaten in about two days.]

"It's fine Viney, I was just saying goodbye.

Kabuto turned back to her and was surprised when she started to gently caress his cheek.

"Kabuto…how can you hate someone so much even when they're the only reason you're alive?" There were tears in her eyes.

He didn't understand. "Anko…"

She leaned her head on his free shoulder. Unsure of his self, he let his arm hover above her waist.

"Zetsu knock him out please."

Kabuto gasped for breath as the vine thrust into his back cutting into his organs. It was evenmore painful when it was sharply pulled out and he was thrown to the ground. "A-n-ko" he words were broken and forced.

She pulled the mask Tobi had given her back over her face. Then she was gone.

-------------------

"I sense Kabuto's chakra up ahead!" Karin said

Orochimaru nodded "Good stay on them."

* * *

His organs were already regenerating themselves taking the physical pain away. He blinked and Anko was gone and was replaced by this weird looking guy.

Zetsu smirked "You look delicious-"

A kunai flew pass his head and landed on the ground beside him. Looking up, he caught site of Sasuke and Orochimaru gracefully landing on the ground. Sasuke charged at him.

'_Not today.' _ He vanished into the ground, leaving his snack and Sasuke to fall into the place he was previously standing in.

Sasuke activated his Shadingun. "KARIN BEHIND YOU!"

Karin was immediately picked up by her ankle and brought close to Zetsu. He took in her scent. "Chewy. That is a very good quality I like in people."

"SASUKE!!!!" Zetsu's ears started to ring.

Three more kunai flew towards him; he dodged two but the last on punctured his shoulder, causing him to drop Karin.

Sasuke crouched down beside her. They watched as Zetsu reappeared in on the base of a tree.

He quietly curse as he pulled the poison coated weapon out. He glared at them and frowned as Orochimaru entered the picture.

"You'll have to forgive my subordinates," he glanced at Sasuke "They haven't learned yet how to follow orders."

"No problem," Zetsu dawdled sarcastically "That pretty little girl of yours is just the same. her problem is that she doesn't know how to make up her mind."

Orochimaru smirked "Oh really, you wouldn't know by some chance where she could be heading to do you? It's such a hassle to run back and forth after her when we could just get her next location from a certain source."

Zetsu smiled, the pain in his shoulder gone "Probably as far from you as possible. But I'm sure **Itachi**has a good idea." He purposely caught Sasuke's attention.

"Where is Itachi?" Sasuke growled.

Zetsu shrugged "Not sure, but I'll tell him you said hello." He began to absorb into the tree.

"NO! GET BACK HERE!" he threw kunai after kunai at him but in his raged state couldn't land a scratch until he disappeared.

"FUCK!" He shouted stomping the ground. Karin scooted away and Orochimaru was still contemplating what Zetsu just said.

"Karin, can you sense Anko's chakra?"

"umm," she concentrated "No sir-"

"She was here."

They all turned to Kabuto who was trying to stand. "I don't know where she's going but Viney was right, Itachi will most likely have a good-"

"WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU STOP HER THEN!?" Sasuke tried to charge at him but was stopped by Orochimaru. "Enough Sasuke, my poor little lamb has been through enough today…and you certainty caused enough damage."

Sasuke growled once more before walking away, Karin close behind him.

Orochimaru turned to Kabuto "Well?"

Kabuto pushed his glasses to his nose "Like I said, I got nothing."

They both knew he was lying but didn't have time to argue.

"Alright lets go then." Orochimaru said.

Kabuto followed him "Yeah, lets."


	14. A friend, a lover, whatever you are

The rain was light for now; it couldn't cause damage of injury to those in it, Anko was one of those things.

Her cloak provided little protection against the wet element. Water had already seeped into her the clothes and was soaking her skin.

Anko walked through a haze; her mind was so clouded with thoughts and memories that she didn't see the figure walking in the opposite direction as her.

She felt the presence but didn't acknowledge it until their shoulders hit.

The force of the collision caused Anko to look at the figure, well not exactly look at him because the gloomy weather made everything darker, but somehow the person recognized her. "Anko?"

The voice was familiar and…

"Kakashi?"

* * *

"She WHAT?!" Itachi screeched

"Kisame will who keep him quiet please?" Konan asked as she pumped toxins out of Zetsu's arm.

Kisame grabbed Itachi took keep him from possibly killing Zetsu. "Just calm down Itachi, we'll find her-" Itachi snatched his arm out of Kisame's grip "We better." He turned to Tobi.

'_Oh snap.'_ Tobi stood up and met Itachi's angry gaze; this was one of the few times he had seen him shown any emotions. Tobi put his hands in front of him to keep Itachi from getting too close. "She's your partner now…find her or I will correct a mistake I made five years ago using your blood. Just to make it clear, **I will kill you."**

He walked back to Kisame's side. Sparing one last look at Toni before returning to his impassive self.

Pain stared at the scene around him. This girl was tearing his organization apart, AND SHE HADN'T EVEN JOINED YET!

"Alright everyone listen up." He ordered gaining order again. Everyone except Hindan and Kakuzu were present but that was because he had sent them to gather more information on Anko.

"Konan and I will stay with Zetsu until he makes a full recovery. Deidara ,Sasori, you two will start a track on Orochimaru and his companions while Itachi, Kisame, Tobi track and bring back Anko alive if possible…Kisame that means you."

"Drat." Kisame muttered "But she wants to kill me."

"If it's self defense I want care about a few cuts, but if it's anything more-"

"I know I know." He cut him off. He turned to Itachi "Ready to get your girlfriend back?" he laughed earning Itachi's Shadingun stare.

Before he could get lost in it, "But Anko's my partner so shouldn't she be **my** girlfriend?"

Kisame laughed "That would be like putting Konan with Hindan and we all know she's Pain's girl." He turned to them to see if they were listening in. sadly they were preoccupied or at least pretending to be caught up in healing Zetsu.

"Let's go Deidara." Sasori said "This is getting irritating." Deidara chuckled and followed his partner.

Itachi pulled his Kasa "Let's go find Anko."

* * *

Kakashi hander Anko a cup of tea "Here drink this; at least it might keep you from catching a cold." Kakashi smiled, the way his eyes closed gave it away. Too bad something like that wasn't real to Anko at the moment.

"Thank you." She whispered taking the cup.

They were currently in a cave safe from the rain with a fire around them. Most of her clothes were drying making Kakashi's jacket a subject to a blanket for Anko.

"You by any chance want to tell me why you're all the way out here." He asked watching her expressions.

She turned to him soberly. "You first."

He sighed "Okay, I'm on a mission. Now you." He ducked as her cup came at him. "Quit with the patronizing bullshit Kakashi!" she shouted. Ever since the curse seal activated itself a few hours ago she had be on edge and angry at anything that looked human.

"Anko please-" she pushed him against the wall. "Shut up! You are the last person I want to hear talk. Just shut the hell up!" '_déjà vu' _she threw him on the ground, where did her sudden strength come from?

Kakashi groaned. Anko walked over him and started putting her barely dry clothes back on. "Anko please just wait until the rain stops." He grabbed her ankle and she kicked him in the jaw. "Fuck off Hatake." She began walking away. Again.

But he didn't give up that easily. He grabbed her leg and managed to trip her. He then crushed her body with his and pushed down on her stomach. He made sure they had perfect eye contact and as a pre caution started lifting his headband with the hand that wasn't holding her down. "Anko I swear I will knock you out and carry you back to Konoha if you do not calm down." His warning worked and she stayed still.

Kakashi kept a decent grip on her arm and lifted her from the ground. They avoided eye contact with each other for a few minutes until Anko broke the silence.

"Did you really give up on trying to find me?"

"What?" he asked somewhat shocked that she had discovered that Konoha had stopped the search for her?

"I heard from a…somewhat reliable source that a search party was sent out for me and that it didn't even try to find me-"

"Anko you have to try to understand that Konoha was in pretty bad state when Iruka found out that you were missing. We had no Hokage, most of the ANBU forces were gone, we were still fixing up Orochimaru's destruction-"

"Don't." she gasped "Don't mention his name right now please."

"Okay." Kakashi spoke as if he were trying to calm a child "Anyway, we thought that maybe you left for awhile or something, maybe gone with the ANBU troops. We thought you would come back-"

"How the hell could I come home if I was locked up for two months Kakashi?" she all but screamed the words. "I was taken from my home by that baka of Orochimaru's Kabuto and almost kill I can't even remember how many times." Her mind was going into shut down but she had to let someone else know the truth. "He wanted to experiment with the curse mark and if I didn't try to escape he would have killed me or sedated me or restrained me or…or…anything to keep me still." She crept to the ground and hugged her head. "Then Kabuto brought me some food and l ate it because I was hungry and I started to like him because he showed me the garden and healed me whenever I got hurt and said he was going to help me and kissed me when I wanted to kill myself and…he was so nice and I really wanted him to stay the night…" she was just talking now; saying things that didn't make since to her or Kakashi.

Kakashi grabbed her shoulders "Anko, Anko please you're really starting to scare me-"

"I'M SCARED TOO!" She pushed him away "I'm scared to fucking death and, and…WHY DID YOU GIVE UP ON ME LIKE THAT!?"

She was trying so desperately trying to hold back sobs but the stress, her tightly woven control was coming undone and she could care less.

"Anko…I …we…Anko I'm sorry." That was all he could come up with. The truth was that he didn't have a reason for ending the search. He had thought like everyone else that she had left and would return as soon as things had settled down. One quality he had always admired about Anko was her loyalty; whether it was to her village or to… well, it use to be Itachi.

"Hey Anko?" he had to find some other way to calm her down.

"What is it Kakashi?" she was tired and irritated and couldn't put up with him for much longer.

He shifted and after seeing her eyes forgot what he had wanted to say. "Um…if you need some sleep I could take first watch." Good save at least.

She smiled for the first time "That's actually not a bad idea."

Kakashi rummaged through his knapsack and pulled out a sleeping bag. "I'll wake you up when ever." He said. '_Poor girl, she seems like she's been through a lot.'_

"My my, we fixed you up good." Anko teased, remembering a time when he was just as screwed up as she was now. He laughed softly at her pun and watched her situate herself before drifting into a much needed sleep.

_**DREAM LIKE FLASHBACK**_

_Shisui, Anko, and Itachi were sitting on a bench in ____**Konoha's best dango shop snaking, fighting, really anything to pass the time. There weren't too many people there that day making everything peaceful, that is until Kakashi walked in drunk…**_

"_I'm just saying Itachi; you shouldn't have to be treated like a dog for Sarutobi's sake. If you talk to him about number of missions he sends you on I'm sure he would understand."_

_Itachi frowned "It's not that simple Anko-"_

"_Hey check it out, The White Fangs offspring just walked in." Shisui teased breaking them up their share fest. They turned around to see Kakashi staggering in limply and taking a seat a few tables behind them. _

_Anko sat up a little "Is he hurt?" she asked, curious of his defaulted state. "Naw, just drunk, I can smell the Saki all the way over here." Itachi punched him in the shoulder to keep him quiet while Anko continued staring._

_It had been about two months since his comrade's Obito's and Rin's deaths. Since then he hadn't been the most pleasant guy to be around. If he wasn't drunk, he was high; if he wasn't high he was sober but looking for a fight._

_He glanced up at her noticing her staring. Anko lurched a little, his eyes were so dead, so angry. Still, she smiled and waved at him hoping the look would change. Thankfully his eyes softened and she was able to finish her dango lunch at ease. Shisui and Itachi were back at the counter, probably trying to score some more free food. She shrugged and turned back to her food._

_After a moment, Anko felt warm fingers creep up her neck and down her spine. "Itachi not here." She whispered. But he kept touching her, he then buried his face in her hair taking her scent in. "Itachi-" she reached back and grabbed his hand but stopped. The hair she grabbed was too thick to be Itachi's and the breath that her face smelled of boozes instead of dango._

"_Kakashi?" she asked trying to piece together the small amount of information she had been given._

"_Rin…you smell so much like Rin," he murmured drunkly. Yep it's him._

"_Kakashi, you need to sit down." He voice was cracking but Kakashi probably couldn't hear the ambiguity in her voice anyway._

_His lips began planting hot kisses on the back of her neck and started pulling the neck of her shirt down. "Kakashi stop." Her command was broken 'Itachi please get over here.' She prayed but God didn't hear her plea right then._

_Kakashi took her arm and pulled her up. His grip was gentle but was rough enough to hold enough authority to make her do as commanded. "Let's leave." He said as he pulled her towards the exit. She managed to pull away from his vice-like grip. "I'm here with Itachi and Shisui; I should at least tell them they get the bill this time." She played along, adding a bit of her own personality in her lie. It is very important choose your actions wisely when messing with a drunk._

"_They'll figure it out." He growled grabbing her roughly. She pulled away again, and this time he grabbed her by her hair causing a small shriek to recapture her companion's attentions._

_The second Itachi saw Kakashi's hand on her, on __**his**__ girlfriend or whatever she was to him, he cracked. His Shadingun systematically activated and he charged at him with the full intention of tearing his heart out._

"_Itachi don't do it!" His cousin yelled after him. Too late._

_Kakashi pulled her close to him trying to keep her from struggling. They were suddenly pulled back and thrown into different directions. Kakashi managed to land on a table while Anko flew back from the force and thrown into a shelf._

_Kakashi was pinned against the table by Itachi's surprising strength and was met with two blazing eyes with twisted comas in them. "Let's make an understanding with each other shall we." He didn't break his gaze with Kakashi, he couldn't lose this fight. "If you ever touch her again, I will send you straight to find Obito-" Kakashi's fist stopped him from completing his sentence. "You bastard!" Kakashi tore off his headband revealing his new three comaed Shadingun eye._

_The next few minutes were a blur for Anko considering she had glass in her head. It involved punching, screaming, glass breaking, ANBU stepping in to break up the action, and Shisui being sent to the hospital for extreme head injuries._

_------_

_3 hours later_

_------_

_Anko grimaced as the nurse pulled another piece of glass out of her arm. "You're lucky, any higher and you probably would've injured your main blood vessel here." She said cheerfully, heightening Anko's distaste for her. "What about Shisui and Itachi, are they going to be okay?"_

_The nurse got up and began walking away. "I'm not sure, but considering they're Uchihas I'm sure they'll make a full recovery."_

_Anko frowned when the door closed 'It's not because they're Uchihas, It's because it's who __**they**__ are. That symbol on their backs has nothing to do with it-' her thoughts were cut off by a knock at the door. _

"_Come in." she said _

_The door opened slowly and Anko was beyond surprised to see Kakashi. He was wearing his usual attire, except for the sling around his arm and the bandages on his face. They sat in silence for a few moments, Taking in each other's damaged appearances and such._

"_I'm sorry." He said at last "I was way out of line."_

"_Apology excepted, or at least mine to you is, Itachi on the other hand you'll have to work on." It was meant to cheer him up but even with the mask on she could tell he wasn't smiling. "I'm sorry." He said again. "Kakashi we already established that, I forgive you." She watched him. He reminded her of a statue; unmoving and unfeeling except to acid rain and other damages._

_He surprised her by coming closer and sitting on her bed…right beside her. "I'm sorry. It's just that you're the first person to smile at me like that since Rin and it hurt so much that-" a sob broke his words. Anko put her hand on his shoulder for comfort. "When you looked away, I got angry because I thought I was losing her and Obito all over again and I wanted you to keep smiling so that they would come back but…" His hand grasped hers and squeezed "But I realize now that they'll never come back…and I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Anko that I took all of that out on you." _

_Anko reached out and pulled his head on her shoulder and stroked his hair. "It's okay its okay." She whispered over and over again. "I know it hurts and I also know that no matter what you think you do that it's not going to bring them back." Anko thought about her next words "I honestly don't know what to tell you. I guess….if just live your life to the fullest that they will look down on you and smile." Kakashi looked at her. _

"_Crappy advice I know." She smiled and for once he smiled back. "Not really, I get what you're saying." He rubbed his thumb across her cheek. That soft hungry returned to his eyes. He moved in closer, still not in completely in a right mind. "Kakashi?" she asked but he didn't stop. His masked lips touched hers and Anko was paralyzed with dumbfoundment. 'Oh fuck…'_

_The door opened "YO MITARASHI HOW'S IT- OH FUCK GIRL!" Shisui shouted as he entered: Itachi right behind him._

_Kakashi jumped up he was in a fighting stance again despite his injuries; but Itachi didn't look willing to fight, he was too be wowed by Anko's action. 'Why?' his eyes said but Anko's were turned from him so he couldn't see her answer. _

_Hate and murder were swelling in his gut. In order to keep himself from releasing them, he stormed away with Shisui yelling after him. _

_Kakashi looked back at Anko, she was already getting out of bed. "Anko wait." He grasped her arm but she immediately pulled it out. "Shut up! You are the last person I want to hear talk. Just shut the hell up!" she ran out the door and caught sight of him leaving the hospital. "ITACHI!" she tried running after him but for some reason her legs weren't getting her anywhere. "ITACHI…please don't leave like this DON'T LEAVE!"_

_**END OF DREAMLIKE FLASHBACK**_

* * *

Anko shot up. The fire was out and for a moment couldn't see anything. After her senses became clearer, she was able to see Kakashi guarding the entrance of the cave.

She contemplated her dream\nightmare\flashback\ whatever you want to call it for a few moments. She frowned, anger and guilt and just a little happiness seeping through her pores.

That very night, Shisui had somehow drowned in a riverbank outside the outskirts of Konoha. She had been one of the myriad of people to lay a flower on his grave.

Kakashi went to see a councilor after that. It apparently helped him a lot because he got his life together and was appointed ANBU captain two months later. They never became a 'couple' but just conversated with one another every now an again

She and Itachi had stopped talking after that. Maybe he was convinced she was with Kakashi or it could have had something to do with the slaughter of the Uchiha clan two weeks later. Either way, they never saw each other again until a few days ago. Or, at least she didn't think they did.

Turning her attention back to Kakashi she smirked '_Slacker's sleeping on the job.'_

She walked to him. He looked so different to her mainly because she hadn't seen him in almost two months. She wiped a finger over his jaw. That was the closes thing to a good bye she wanted to give him. She turned back to the campsite. She quickly put on her now dry clothes and searched for through his backpack for some writing material.

Then she unzipped the sleeping bag and placed it over him like a blanket in case it rained again. "Bye Hatake." She whispered "I hope we see one another again soon."

* * *

Kakashi groaned as we woke himself up. He stood up and almost tripped over the blanker that was on him. '_Anko' _he turned to the campsite and what would you now she wasn't there. Her clothes and such were gone and there was none of her chakra around.

He bit his thumb ready to summon Pakun when something just ahead caught his eye. A piece of paper was folded up where she was sleeping the night before. Cautiously he picked it up.

_Dear Kakashi,_

_This is good-bye again I guess. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you more on my reasons for not returning to Konoha but it doesn't matter right now. I have to find my way through this sorry excuse of a world and the best way to do that is alone. Please tell Iruka that I hope he finds a new dango eater and I hope you find a girlfriend before you turn seventy._

_-Your friend _

_Anko_

Kakashi folded the letter into a square. There was no use going after her. She was right, going out on her own was probably the best thing for her to do at the moment so might as well follow her wishes.

He stepped out of the cave, the sky was a beautiful blue and showed reassurances for a better day.

'_Good luck Anko, I hope to see you again soon.'_

* * *

"We're being tailed." Karin whispered to Orochimaru

"I know." He returned "They've been following us all night."

"Oh." She said a little embarrassed.

He just smiled. A fight was soon to happen and he couldn't wait to come face to face with the ninja's Anko was going to be training under.

_**I put Kakashi in this for **__**anko fan. Thank you for your review.**_

_**If I have turned this into an Anko\Itachi fanfic I am truly sorry but then again…**_

_**I am a total screw up.**_


	15. Finding the Real Me Pt:1 Losing

Deidara stared down from his giant clay bird at the barely there people they were following. "They know were trailing them." He said to Sasori over his communicator. Sasori was standing on a mass of rocks, getting a clear view of the ninjas advancing towards them. "Well in that case we don't need to hold off on an attack any longer. Proceed."

Deidara smirked as his right hand spat out clay. He began molding his clay it into the shape of spiders."Way ahead of you my man."

----------

Itachi, Tobi, and Kisame skimped through the trees cautiously trying to pick up on any traces of Anko's chakra. Itachi sensed a fourth presence near them; he motioned them to stop. Itachi focused any looked up towards the sky. Deidara was above them but he didn't see them. He thought '_He's planning something…' _"We're close to Orochimaru and his squadron." He stated.

"Aw, so we're going to meet that brother of yours again then, this should be interesting-"

"That's not going to happen Kisame." He turned to Tobi "You and I will go around them and continue tracking for Anko while Kisame sticks with Deidara for further assistance." He began walking away when Kisame protested "Pain said that the three of us were to stay together, why are you going against orders?"

"Anko carries a grudge against you for almost killing her. She knows me and has become acquainted with Tobi, she'll most likely listen to reason if two people she knows try to persuade her."

"Fine." Kisame agreed "But I am not lying to Pain again."

"You barely did last time." He spoke inaudibly. He turned to Tobi "Let's go."

"Shall do, See ya Sharky!" he disappeared with Itachi.

Kisame thought '_Sharky?'_

----------

Deidara released his creations "Such a pity, they'll have to appreciate my art in death." He zoomed in on Sasuke. "Let's get pretty boy out of the way first…"

--------

"Lord Orochimaru!" Karin shouted. Orochimaru frowned "I know. Spread out!"

--------

Itachi activated his Shadingun; he saw Deidaras' clay spiders came closer to earth. "Tobi stop!" he shouted. Thankfully he did "What what?" he said looking around in confusion.

---------

Sasuke activated his Shadingun as he and Karin ducked down on a tree limb while Orochimaru and Kabuto were on opposite ones.

"What is that?" Sasuke asked, his eyes picking up traces of chakra around this spider like object came closer to them…wait to him! He began to back up but the thing seemed to follow him. He jumped to another branch. "Karin stay still." he whispered.

The spider landed on the limb gracefully, for the longest time it just stared at Sasuke, waiting…

--------

Deidara raised two fingers under his chin and focused on his creation "Art is…AN EXPLOTION!"

--------

Orochimaru immediately sensed the danger. He jumped and grabbed Sasuke just as the bomb exploded.

-------

Itachi's eyes widened as he felt a great force heading their way. On pure instinct, he tackled Tobi by the waist right before the trees began colliding.

-------

Kisame stopped dead in his tracks as the sound of an explosion invaded the air. He growled "Deidara…" The ground he stood on started shaking violently. He began running as it got worse; hopefully he would make it to Sasori in time.

* * *

_Two miles elsewhere_

Anko stopped and look down at the ground. The small rocks and pebbles were shaking and she could feel a violent pulsation under her own feet. Suddenly a loud thunder like noise echoed through the air and a wind of some sort picked up dust and dirt making visibility haze.

Anko coughed violently as the snuff invaded her nostrils and throat. To top it off her curse seal started searing sending her toppling to the ground. She put her hand over her mouth to conserve her air supply and to muffle her screams as the curse seal spread. "Itachi PLEASE HELP ME!"

In her still faulty mind, she believed that Itachi was looking for her but that **she** had to find **him**. She jumped up and ran towards the disaster area.

--------

Sasori watched as a smoke cloud formed like a mushroom in the air. "Deidara do you hear me?" he said in the communicator.

Deidara smirked at the destruction he created. "Yeah I hear you Sasori hmmm."

"This was not part of the plan. We were suppose to keep them off Anko's trail not blow them up!"

Deidara turned down the earpiece "Calm down Sasori, I was just making that baka Itachi's job easier-"

Squinting his eyes, he saw something forming out of the dust. "I'll call you back Sasori." "Deidara wai-" he turned it off and focused his lens eye on the figure. _'It looks like…a snake!'_

Before he could react, a large brown snake collided with the clay dragon and him causing a smaller but still violent explosion.

"Deidara!"

-----------

Itachi opened his eyes, the first thing he noticed was that there were maybe three trees on top of him, the second being that Tobi was nowhere in sight. "Tobi- OH!" His chest and mid-section were in so much pain that it hurt to breath let alone call for help.

He gingerly tried to push one of the trees off him but that hurt more than the calling. '_What am I suppose to do, wait for Tobi or something to get over here and lift these son of a bitches off me!?' _ At least it didn't hurt to think.

Footsteps caught his attention right off. "Tobi?" he hoarse called. The footsteps became closer and the person making them did to. Itachi grimaced a little as the being pressed its foot down on one of the trees. "It's nice to see you again Itachi."

The Uchiha frowned "Not now Medical-Nin."

---------

Orochimaru landed on a tree branch that somehow survived the damage. He sighed as exhaustion coursed through his body. Summoning that snake to destroy that bombist had taken a lot out of him, not to mention getting Sasuke and Karin out of the way **and **the double explosion. He closed his eyes and let himself drop to the ground on his stomach so that he could let himself heal properly. It would have been easier if that worm of a traitor of his Kabuto was there to heal him but he had disappeared during the attack.

The sound of someone gasping out in pain recaptured his attention. He took his time standing so that he wouldn't cause any further injury to himself. He staggered quietly through the destroyed forest until he found the source of the whimpering.

--------

"Where is she?" Kabuto pressed harder on the wood. Itachi cringed his teeth together to muffled his yelps, he couldn't give him the satisfaction of hearing him scream. "Answer me!" he was losing patience with him and in his still sick mind wanted to have the honor of making the Uchiha Massacres scream.

"Well what do we have here." A voice said from behind them. Kabuto turned around and took his foot of the bark as Orochimaru advanced towards them. '_Thank God.' _Itachi thought.

"Good work Kabuto," he replaced Kabuto's place on the log. "You've managed to make the rebellious Itachi Uchiha suffer." He began pressing his weight down. "But I want to watch him die…" he used some of his remaining chakra to add force to his power. Itachi couldn't help but to squeeze his eyes shut as the pain became excruciating.

Orochimaru smirked insanely as he reached the Uchiha reach his peak, but suddenly…

--------

Anko's Curse seal spread rapidly, now covering her entire body, she wasn't that far from the second stage.

'_I can feel them…Orochimarru and Itachi…closer…closer…ITACHI HOLD ON…closer…there!"_

She lifted her arm allowing three snakes to exit her sleeve, grasping hold of the raven haired man known as Orochimaru.

Orochimaru was pulled back forcefully and slammed into a nearby tree. Opening his eyes he gasped, both from the impact and that it was **Anko** who had her pinned and that she was covered with the markings of the curse seal.

Anko smirked as she advanced towards him. She licked her lips "Hey there Sensei, wanna play?"


	16. Finding the Real Me Pt:2 Lost

Tobi opened his eyes, yes eyes, to realize three very disturbing things.

He was hanging hunched over a tree limb.

His back and ribs where sore as hell.

And three, his masked was on the ground shattered, it must have fallen when Itachi had thrown him out of the way.

Tobi gradually picked himself up so that he could lie against the tree he was hanging over. He looked up at the sky, the once blue sky; it was now brown and cloudy from the double explosions. He thought '_the attack came from above so_ _it was most likely Deidara.' _He bent over and began to using his chakra to "glue" the mask back together. _'Speaking of which where is the little twit?'_

_--------_

Deidara groaned as a wave of pain and fatigue coursed through him. He grimaced as he tried to push himself up with his arms; his right once was broken casing an even more intense pain to replace out the first one. But both pains were numbed out as soon as he saw the damage he had created. He smirked _"That'll teach Snake Face to go against a true artist." _He sat down and began ripping pieces of his robe with his good hand and teeth in order to make a sling._ 'Hopefully all of those hypocrites that were with him perished too' _

---------

Sasuke gently laid Karin on the ground and laid his cloak over her. He would have to keep her hidden until he found Kabuto to feel her so she could travel properly again. He sensed a presence not to far away, he began standing but his ribs down to his legs were in agony. "S-sasuke."

He looked down to see Karin lifting her arms towards him. He caught it "I cant carry you Karin I'm-" "No." she put her near his mouth "Bite me. Use my chakra to heal yourself so that you can hunt the others down."

He stared at her hesitantly but pulled her sleeve down. "I'll try not to take in too much."

---------

Anko pulled her arm back, making the snakes pull Orochimaru with them. His feet drug against the ground as he came closer to her. In no time they were face to face, her body pressed his ,her glaring eyes leveled with his surprised ones. She jeered at him "Why are you shocked Sensei? Isn't this what you wanted, to have me into a monster?" He didn't answer, he was too distracted in the way the markings changed their color.

His attention was recaptured though when she pushed him against a tree and began to bury her now sharp nails into his stomach. It felt like she was trying to scratch out his organs, to squeeze them into nothing. "How does it feel? Does it feel good? Does it **hurt?" **His chakra began flowing out at the last word.

He glared at her warily "What?"

Her laughter was an unsteady rumble against his chest. "You know," she licked the corner of his mouth "is it more satisfying that cutting those sad prisoners? I here self inflicted pain is the best medicine for-"

"Anko!"

She turned around to find the source of the command. Kabuto. "What?" she growled, sour now that her play time had been abruptly disturbed.

He pulled out a kunai and leveled it with his neck so that he would have a perfect aim at her neck. "Step away from Orochimaru."

She laughed softly, lick Orochimaru's lips and let him fall back carelessly. She walk to him "Okay…now what?"

He stared at her. The markings on her body were becoming larger, almost consuming her skin. Her hair seemed darker, almost black and her eyes were turning gold and forming slits. Honestly she looked beautiful. He shook his head, "Anko…your sick. The curse mark is taking a toll on you, it's spreading too quickly and your in grave danger-"

He stopped when she started shaking, her head hidden by her slouched position and her bangs. Kabuto couldn't really tell if it she was laughing, crying or losing her mind. "I don't get it." she said "Why aren't you ever satisfied? Why do you keep** twisting…**" her voice darkened "And **breaking**…" white scales spread like a rash over her arms "And manipulating me until I finally…" dark purple chakra consumed her. Ever so slowly it tuned to black.

---------

Kisame landed on a boulder a few feet in front of Sasori. "I'm sure as you can tell, we've got a problem." He stated.

The Puppet Master nodded "Yes…Deidara. It that idiot isn't already dead I'll-"

"Whoa there Sasori, don't hate the kid that much, at least he's making things interesting." Kisame defended. Sasori walked pass him "If this mission becomes a failure, I am going to kill him." Kisame chuckled '_I wish Itachi was this lively.' _He frowned at the thought '_I hope he and Tobi are okay, they were right under Deidara when the explosion happened.'_

_----------_

Tobi skimmed through the trees, or what was left of them, nimbly as he tried to pick up on Itachi's chakra. '_Come on weasel; poke your head or something.' _

"AAAAAAWWWWW!"

Tobi stopped '_That scream…Anko?'_ he heard it again, but this time it sounded weaker this time. '_Aw man what are they doing to her?'_

He heard a low groan just a few feet ahead of him. "Anko?" he whispered of loud. He crept a little closer. His eyes widened '_Who is __**she**__?'_

Sasuke unclenched his teeth out of Karin's arm, her eyes were closed now. Either she had fainted or passed out. He felt better physically but the tasted of blood in his mouth sent an unpleasant urge in him. He wiped his mouth with his sleeve. "Thank you Karin." He said and repositioned his cloak over her.

'_Karin?' _"Itachi ?" he called. Sasuke swung around '_that robe, it's the same one Itachi wears!' _ He stood and glared at him. Tobi realizing his mistake wave at him apologetically "SORRY WRONG UCHIHA!" He quickly made a run for it '_I'm dead I'm dead I'm dead!?"_

Sasuke jumped up and ran after the stranger. The closer he was to him, the closer he would be to Itachi's neck.

_----------_

Deidara stuffed the remainder of his cloak into a hole in a tree. Barely anything was left of it so he wouldn't need it anymore. He probably should have waited until he found Sasori or someone else to help him bandage his arm back up.

He made his way through the forest, contemplating his next plan. '_I can't make bombs with only on arm functional, I could probably throw kunai but it will hurt like hell…hmmm, this is quite a difficult situation._

All of a sudden, he felt somewhat of a buzz in his head. It felt both amazing and excruciating. He could tell it was coming from his right; he started following the new sensation excitedly. He had a good guess where he was heading to.

----------

Kisame looked around him, "Yeah Sasori, do you feel that?"

He stopped "It depends, what do you feel?"

Kisame closed his eyes, he for some reason felt wary, like he was falling into a coma…a nice quiet coma. "I can't really explain it, it's like something's tingling my skull and…" he staggered towards a tree, laughing drunkly "IT FEELS SO ALWSOME!"

Sasori closed his eyes for a moment, waiting patiently until Kisame calmed to speak. "I feel a powerful chakra building up somewhere in this forest, considering your own chakra status, you're becoming overpowered."

Kisame's laughing calmed, "I guess I'll just have to power down for a while then uhh?"

Sasori's eye twitched "Probably, come on we've kept the others waiting to long." Sasori pressed a hand to the side of his head, he too had felt the 'rush' Kisame mentioned, but being the calm, sophisticated man he was, he decided to keep the feeling all to himself.

---------

Itachi pressed his back against the ground; he didn't like the black chakra spiraling around Anko. It was too dark and too evil, not at all like his Anko. He had given up trying to get up long ago; it was a waste of strength and time. As long as he stayed still, he would be able to breath, think, and watch the destruction Anko was putting herself through.

--

Kabuto couldn't believe it '_She's already entering the second stage! How did she manage this all of a sudden!?'_

"Orochimaru get out of the way!" They were all in grave danger. Orochimaru leaped into the tree he was below. He jumped a few more until he had no choice but to stand on a limb above Itachi.

Anko struggled to breathe '_What… is this feeling coming over me…?' _ If she opened her eyes, she could barely see outside the blackness surrounding her. The blackness…that was the only thing that existed for her now…

* * *

_Anko opened her eyes to the unfamiliar whiteness. In front of her, faraway_ _but not too far, stood her entire world._

_A boy with an Uchiha crest on his back turned around… Itachi. She smiled._

_Someone joined him, Shisui._

_And to their left was…_

_Anko gulped 'Orochimaru-sama…'_

_But it wasn't the cruel, twisted Orochimaru she had become use to. This was the savior Orochimaru who was a Jonin in the hidden leaf village, the man who had introduced her to dang, the mystical monster who had saved her from herself._

"_Too bad you can't save me now uh Sensei?" He smiled at her "I suppose not. He stepped around them and they disappeared. Her stomach lurched as they began to fade. "Guys wait…"_

* * *

"…don't leave me with him!"

--------

Orochimaru saw movement out of the corner of his eyes. Jumping through the trees was no one other than Tobi. "ITACHI HELP! CRAZY SNAKE FACE'S FOOL'S GOING T O GET ME!"

Tobi landed on the ground but stop when he saw Orochimaru starring at him in a predatorily like way. Sasuke was behind him a few seconds later, he also stopped but not because of Orochimaru. Clenching his teeth he walked to the man being crushed under the trees. Itachi starred at him warily " Sasuke not now- AW!" Sasuke grabbed him by the collar and tried to lift him up. "STAND UP DAMIT-" Kabuto pulled him back "He can't move Sasuke- Everybody DOWN!"

No one had a chance to react.

------

Anko shot up, this feeling…this sudden feeling of power….

* * *

"_Let me go!" She punched Amache in the chin, causing him to bite his tongue. "You little-"_

"_Settle down Amache." They both stopped when Orochimaru entered the room. Anko stared at him. What could he possibly want now? He had already put this __**thing **__on her, what other torture was there?_

_Amache strapped her on a table while she was distracted. He then added an IV and a heart monitor. She started to struggle in between death glares at him and Orochimaru. Amache took out a needle and a vile of blue liquid he inserted it into the IV "What are you doing!?" she shouted as they injected the syringe into her. Orochimaru to her surprise ruffled her hair, almost in a soothing matter. "Shhh now, don't you trust me…."_

* * *

_A light was blinding her as she tried to open her eyes. She managed to pull away from it as her vision managed to sustain. Pain was everywhere, on the walls, on her, on the people around her… Something was trying to kick her insides out_

_A medical ninja with a mask over its mouth came into her view "Just try to relax, this will be over soon- "_

"_What's happening to me!" they put an anistisic mask on her without answering her question. 'We need to do this quick; she's losing a lot of blood…'_

_.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,._

_DEATH was heavy in the room, Anko could hear it, smell it, and __**taste **__it. _

_Sitting up, she was greeted by a sharp, icy fire in and on her stomach. She lifted her shirt to uncover the mystery and saw a white sown together cut down her stomach. She held in a sob and tried to recollect how she had gotten this, how she had gotten __**here**__. But everything was jumbled up into a mass in her head._

_Pregnancy test_

_Positive_

_Kakashi touching her stomach and Iruka giving her flowers._

_Time going by and her stomach getting bigger._

_Something in her stomach kicking and causing her to scream._

_Calling Kakashi and him showing up to take her to…this place._

_Pain…so much pain…WAIT she was PREGNANT!_

"_Hello there." It was a medical nin, the same one who had put her under… how long has it been? Anko shot up ignoring the cut on her belly. "Where's my baby?!" she cried desperately. The medic frowned "That's why I'm here. I'm afraid your child didn't make it-"_

_Anko blacked him out, she didn't want to hear anymore. _

_---------_

_Anko banged of the back door of Itachi's house. "Itachi! Itachi are you there, please answer me!" she received no answer but honestly wasn't to surprised about that. She turned the door but it was locked, that wasn't very surprising either._

_She bent down knee level and began picking the lock with two needles. She wore an impassive grimace as she did._

_Opening the door she was greeted by dead silence and the smell of blood [that was a common thing for Anko by now so she wasn't the least bit afraid]. Nor was she when she found Fugaku's and Mikoto's bodies lying in the middle of the living room floor. _

_She took in a deep breath, [the air reeked of blood and decay] stepped over their bodies [careful not to step in the blood and leave footprints] and made her way outside._

_Finding Itachi wasn't that difficult, she just walked a few feet and then followed the sound of someone else screaming._

_She crouched down on a rooftop and for once was surprised at Itachi's action. He was walking away from his little brothers [it had to be] body and it was so surprising because the little twerp was still alive._

"_Why don't you kill him to Uchiha?!" she shouted down at him. She couldn't help it, he could spare this child and yet he couldn't spare Shisui or his parents or even her._

_Itachi looked back her. She could barely see his eyes. They stared at each other, brown eyes taking in those of Mangekyo Sharingun. Of course because of the distance between them she couldn't really see his eyes but she could still feel the intense power they could inflict._

_She ran across the roofs and jumped down in front of him. He immediately turned to but didn't seem in a hurry to fight. "Anko don't start anything necessary-"_

"_Don't you fucking dare Itachi! You started all of this!-" she lowered her head, she was too angry , too __**betrayed **__to continue. Talking was a waste; violence was the only solution now. She secretly brought out a kunai._

"_Itachi, why are you doing this!?" False tears of hurt and betrayal ran down her cheeks. He couldn't find an answer._

_He slowly advanced towards her, leaving his weapon to show that he meant no harm…like I said appear._

_He whispered "Anko…I…"_

_She didn't give him a chance, taking the end of the kunai, she plunged it into his chest as far as it would go…._

* * *

"AWWWWWWWWW!"

* * *

_Itachi threw her on the ground, his __**own **__knife buried____deep____inside her stomach. "I'm guessing that's where the baby was, right?" there was something about the smirk on his face that reminded Anko of Orochimaru…_

_Anko turned on her side to stop the memory as well as the bleeding. "You monster-" he kicked her in the side. "No…no I'm not." He pushed her on her back "I'm going to erase some of your memories Anko, you want remember the things you've learn about the Uchiha clan over the last few years as well as tonight. You want remember Orochimar's experiments on you, you might remember Shisui or even me…it depends on what I want you to remember…"_

* * *

Itachi …he was the reason she struggled to remember. He was the reason she wanted to forget. She smiled '_You bastard…you didn't even let me remember why I hate Orochimaru so much…"_

"Orochimaru." She growled out loud "You bastard… you power insane maniac! You've turned me into this!"

The chakra around her began to settle down as realization hit her. Itachi erased her memories of Orochimaru from her mind so that…so that…_why?_

As the third stage took over her, she began to lose reasoning, she began to lose her human side, she lost herself.

"Orochimaru." She growled, fangs growing out of her mouth, cutting her gums as they did.

"I…will…I'm gonna…." The scales on her arms turning from white to black. Her dark golden eyes turned blood red, the slits still gold.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

_**I am a total screw up. **_


	17. Finding the Real Me Pt:3 Kill Me

Itachi kept searching for the light. His eyes were open her was sure of it but for some reason all he saw was darkness. Had he gone blind? Maybe he was dead. Maybe the injuries he had sustained had killed him and he was to walk in the valley of darkness forever…

Suddenly he found it easier to breath. It literal felt like a weight was being lifted from his chest. '_Maybe I am dying…I have to admit I wasn't expecting this…'_ an image of young Sasuke ran through his mind. '_I never had the chance to seal __Amaterasu__ inside Sasuke…' _he closed his eyes '_Maybe Madara will stay away from him...no…that won't work…maybe if I'm lucky I'll see him again soon' _Itachi grimaced '_With the rate Anko's going, maybe she'll join me soon. I hope so; I mean…Hell's… a lonely place…_

He cracked his eyes open '_But I won't be alone. Mother, Father, and Shisui will be waiting for me.' _The young Uchiha sighed warily '_Sasuke…I sorry but you won't be able to take your revenge on me… Anko… I'm sorry but I…' _he couldn't think of anything to any about her. They had been close all of those years ago, but neither one of them had believed in bonds.

'_I guess I'll see you soon…'_

_-----------_

Kisame and all of his strength effortlessly picked the trees off of his unconscious comrade. "Itachi." He slapped him across the face. "Itachi." Still no answer.

"Well? Sasori said, although he had a pretty good guess.

Kisame shrugged "He's still breathing but his injuries are pretty severe. We need to get him out of here **now.**" Sasori nodded "What do you think happened to the others?"

Kisame picked Itachi up gingerly "They probably made a break for it when Angie went hey-wire…" he stared down at Itachi "Speaking of which where is the little nut?"

------------

Orochimaru pushed the last of a pile of trees that were on over him away. He pushed himself to get up but after three explosions he didn't feel like doing anything. He clutched his shoulder; it was either crushed or disconnected.

"Sasuke?" he looked around for any sort of life "Sasuke?"

He walked forward, listening for footsteps, charka, anything that showed that he wasn't the only one who had survived the disaster. They was dust everywhere, it floated in the air and was cutting down his air supply. Not to mention it was quiet …too quiet…

To his left, he heard branches sift. Turning…

"You just couldn't stay dead…could you Snake Sannin?" Deidara jeered "Well that's fine with me; I'll just kill you second time." With his unbroken hand, he put into view a small [but deadly] clay bird. Orochimaru almost laughed "You poor child, you obviously hit your head during that pathetic attack."

Deidara glared at him "Do not underestimate me. I WILL KILL YOU!"

Orochimaru shook his head "I hardly doubt it, you have broken arm and you're exhausted even I can tell that."

Deidara sneered "That doesn't matter…I have the upper hand here." He revealed a small clay spider "You're totally defenseless against me." He flicked his wrist and the small being landed in front of Orochimaru. He took a step back not wanting a repeat of an hour ago.

Deidara smirked and raised two fingers to his chin "That's right, cower before true artistry. Fear me and my creations. Die-"

Deidara gasped as long black snakes wrapped around his waist and began crushing him slowly.

'_Thank God.' _Orochimaru thought but then all his thoughts stopped when he caught site of the being emerging from the shadows…

* * *

_Location Unknown_

Konan watched the sun begin to set beyond the horizon. She remembered when she, Nagato, and Pain would watch these sort of things before they… well a lot happened that changed them.

She blinked back the memories as she felt Pain approach her. He stood beside her and fought back reminiscence of his own. "They've been gone longer than we anticipated on." He stated "You and I will go check on their progress tomorrow morning."

"What about Zetsu?" she asked "He just needs some rest and then he will be fine, perhaps we should take him-"

"I know. He will follow us but only as backup. If the others ran into trouble than it will be up to him to get them out safely." He turned to her. "Get plenty of rest tonight. We will leave first thing in the morning." He began to walk away.

"Pain." Her voice was worrisome "We should leave as soon as possible. Something is wrong I can feel it."

Pain looked back at her "I hardly doubt one girl could take down an elite team of S-class shinobi Konan."

"Pain, she is not just an ordinary girl. She now possesses power that if used the wrong way could became hazardous to herself and everyone around her including you and me." She crossed her arms "Maybe she dodged them and is already in Konoha. Itachi did say she was quite elite for a Kunochi."

Pain put a hand on her shoulder and turned her around. "She wouldn't run away. I saw that much in her eyes-"

Konan pulled away "You don't know anything about her except from the information Hindan and Kakuzu gathered and that's still not enough."

Pain kept their eyes intact. "We know all we need to know. Anything about her personal life is her business unless it's relevant to the cause."

Konan pried her gaze out of his. "She's more dangerous than any of us anticipated on. And after what Tobi and I did to her the other day it just makes more sense for her to be an enemy than-"

Pain grasped her chin and reestablished their never ending gaze. "I don't know what's got you so attached to this girl all of a sudden," he tightens his grip "but I suggest you find out why and **tear **it out before-"

Konan slapped him across the face shutting him up. Anger fueled her words "I am **not **the same girl I was ten years ago Yahiko! I'm different now! I've changed…" her voice crack as realization hit her "…I had too."

Pain stared at her with the same impassive expression he had worn for the past decade. He knew she was right though, she wasn't the same Konan her had picked up off the streets and fell in love with, she was a grown woman and despite how he hated it sometimes had developed attractions that he didn't quite understand.

"You haven't called me by Yahiko in over ten years." He stated, causing Konan to become conscious of her blunder. She looked away "It's not going to work out between you and I, is it?"

Pain flinched and the words just seemed to slip out "No I don't think it is."

Konan's head lowered "Alright." Her fists curled up. "ZETSU!"

Pain looked away from her to see Zetsu ascend from a nearby boulder "I didn't hear anything." He said sheepishly.

"Yeah Right. Come on we're heading off, Pain will meet us when he's ready." She shot him a glance "Don't be too long alright."

He nodded and watched them leave. Zetsu lowered his self and whispered to Konan "His name is Yahiko?"

Konan nodded "It use to be." Zetsu nodded "I like it, it suits him."

--

Pain turned back to the sun. it had disappeared behind the mountains. It had forsaken him.

* * *

Blood. That was the first thing Kabuto noticed. Blood was flooding his mouth and was staining his teeth and was in the cracks in his glasses.

Sitting up, he couldn't tell whether he was in a cave or was under a fortress of trees. It was too dark to make sense of anything except for the taste of blood and the sound of moaning coming from beside him.

Suddenly there was light. It came from a small crack out of…hell they were in a cave.

Tobi paused when he saw Kabuto trying to stand up. '_I didn't think he would wake up that fast.'_ He raised a hand "Hey there I'm Tobi. Your friend there is in pretty bad shape and needs some medical assistance right away. I thought since your nickname is 'Medical Nin' on account of Itachi's imagination that you could supply the necessaries."

Kabuto stared at him and then to the being moaning painfully. Sasuke was covered in burns and from the looks of it had a broken bone or two. "You save us." Kabuto stated unsurely

Tobi scratched the back of his head "Kind of Sorta in the middle. I just didn't want Itachi on my case for his little brother dying. Speaking of which, get on it."

Kabuto nodded at the stranger and began tearing Sasuke's shirt off.

Tobi looked back to the smoke rising a few miles away. '_Be careful Anko, I don't need Itachi on me if you die.'_

"You mind telling me what's going on out there." Kabuto said recapturing Tobi's attention. He laughed "Your going to hate me if I do."

Kabuto tightened his grip on Sasuke's broken arm. "Try Me."

------------------

Deidara's ribcage made a crunching sound as the pythons around him seemed to reach there limits. Anko signaled for them to release them which they did and Deidara collapsed in her arms. He stared at her in disbelief. His lips were moving but the only thing that came out was blood. Anko leaned down and licked some of the red substance off of his lips, letting him drop carelessly to the ground afterwards. She then turned to Orochimaru, he looked totally freaked out. She smirked at this.

"What's wrong **Sensei,** unsatisfied with your monstrosity?" She stepped closer "Or are you **afraid**?" Orochimaru stared at her. He didn't have enough chakra to summon another enormous snake like he did when he was fighting Deidara. The best he could do at the moment was a genjutsu or full on weaponry.

He looked her in the eye "Neither, I'm just surprised by how you managed to reach this level of the curse mark. You are aware of what's happening to you aren't you?"

Anko jeered "No I don't and I don't care. I can feel it." She looked down at the blade like scales on her arms. "I like the feeling I'm getting. This power…it's enough to tear me apart!" she turned back to Orochimaru. He had pulled out a kunai; it made him look so weak. Orochimaru the Great Snake Sannin, an S-class criminal and Jonin, a martyr to himself and everyone around him was defenseless against the very girl he had trained and tossed aside. Now that's cool.

"Well then, I would like you demonstrate the power you posses. I want you to fight me."

Anko cocked her head slightly "Fine…but I will kill you."

Orochimaru licked his kunai "That's impossible."

* * *

_**I am a total screw up.**_

_**Off subject: Did Orochimaru betray the Leaf before or after he gave Anko the Curse mark? Answer me in your review if you please.**_


	18. Finding the Real Me Pt:4 Heal Me

Kabuto wiped the beads of sweat of his head as he finished bandaging up Sasuke. He looked around for something to caver him with. Considering the were in a cave, there wasn't a wide selection of anything. Tobi crept over to Kabuto. It was the first time they have ever been this close. Basically it was the first time they had ever met. "You want to use my cloak?" he asked tugging at the material. Kabuto stared at him oddly "Sure I guess."

Tobi pulled the cloak over his head and handed it to him. It was warm.

" I'm Anko Sempei's new partner, or at least I will be once she makes up her mind to join us…but she still has half a day left so I'm sure she'll make up her mind then." He stated randomly, trying to continue a conversation.

"Partner? Wait, you're not thinking of making her-"

"YEP!'' Tobi said excitedly "Itachi says I can't go out with her though, I think they're dating or- HA HA you should see your face…hey got a match, I want to start a fire."

Kabuto shook his slowly, a little freaked out by this…stranger.

"That's fine; I'll use a fire jutsu." He began striding around the cave carefully searching for sticks and such you fuel his flames. "It's too dangerous to go outside so I have to gather what I can in here.'' He picked up a twig "I guess I could have brought in some wood or something just in case." He began forming a pile of sticks and twigs in between him and Kabuto.

"You said you could give me and explanation on why Anko's powers are out of control. I would like to hear it now."

Tobi sat across from him "Hold on Medical-Nin, don't get your needles in a jam **(lame I'm sure)**. Ok let's see…aw yes, it pretty much stared the day I met her…"

----------

_FLASHBACK_

_Tobi looked up as the door to his room shot open and Itachi staggered in holding a passed out Anko. They both were covered with blood."What happened to Anko-Sempei?"_

"_Not now Tobi, I need your help, help me lay her down." Tobi put his arms under Itachi's and took Anko from him. He laid her down on his bed and turned back to the heavily breathing Uchiha. _

_Itachi leaned agaist the wall and stared at floor. The memories, the thoughts he had witnessed remined him of why he liked this girl so much. Her ability to keep remembering, her reasons for surviving, the fact that she hadnt lost her mind yet just created this intenseity that made him want to stared into those broken eyes of hers. To get lost with her in the screwed up mind she had forever…_

"_Tobi," he began "Where is Konan right now?"_

_Tobi removed his hand from Anko's face "She and Pain are in an inn in a town about ten miles from here." Itachi nodded. He then veered to Tobi's small wooden closet and rummaged through it. "I need to borrow some of your clothes. I would change into some of my own but they're either dirty or cover with blood." He pulled out a pair of black khakis, a matching T-shirt and socks. "We're going to go ask Konan about some things that I need you to participate in."_

"_Konan said Anko-Sempei was going to be okay, why do we need to-"_

_Itachi glared at him "The __**other**__ thing."_

"…_Oh…__**that **__other thing. Okee dok." He saluted before opening the door for his comrade. "See you when you get back." He tried walking past him but Itachi stopped him with a free arm. "Why aren't you coming?"_

_Tobi stared at him like 'Are you kidding' _

"_Konan and Pain are in there."_

"_So?"_

'_Are you kidding?'_

_Itachi caught on "Look we all know they're together, don't make such a big deal about it."_

_Tobi leaned back "I still aint going."_

_Itachi grabbed him "GET OUT HERE!"_

_------_

_Tobi knocked on the door Konan and Pain were suppose to be in "Konan-chan." He yelled mockingly. "Oh well they're not here, let's go." As he turned around, the door opened. "Yes."_

_Tobi turned back around slowly. Thankfully for him [and Konan and Pain] Konan was fully clothed. He looked behind her and it seemed that that they hadn't been up to anything. Pain was sitting at a small table with a steaming cup of tea; there was one across from him, probably Konan's. "Is Anko with you?" Pain asked._

_Tobi stepped aside so that he could see Itachi. "There baaaaack." Tobi said. Itachi pushed past him "Let's get this over with please." He said. He sounded annoyed._

"_You seem tense this evening Itachi." Pain commented "Is Anko becoming a burden for you. She really is Tobi's responsibility."_

_Itachi didn't answer. Instead he just sat Anko down on a bed in the corner of the room. _

_Tobi turned to Pain "Itachi said there were some things you and he wanted to talk to me about, I've caught on that they have to do with Anko-Sempei but I need you to be more specific."_

_Pain nodded. Time to begin. "As her partner, it is important that you look after Anko in any means necessary. That means that, with her abilities, if she were to go into an episode of some sort that it would be up to you to stop her unless someone else is accompanied with her at the time." He turned to Itachi "Explain the prosigeir."_

_Itachi closed his eyes [they were starting to burn.] "When Kisame and I released Anko from Orochimaru's imprisonment, I had a one on one battle with him-"_

"_YOU WENT UP AGAINST CRAZY SNAKE FACE! WAIT A GO ITACHI!"_

"_Tobi don't interrupt!" Pain said sternly._

"_Sorry sir." Tobi apologized "Please continue Itachi."_

_Itachi's eye twitched. "Alright then…it wasn't much of a battle really, more like a scuffle but that's not important. I managed to look into mind and discovered his plans for Anko over there. Later on, when Kisame took off with Anko, I went back and offered the prisoners freedom for some clarification. Almost none of them could tell me anything but I didn't hold that against them. I released them and later on dug into the medical records, thankfully they had a copy of Anko's and had added some things to it that let in some light on why they had captured her in the first place." Itachi stole a glance at Anko's sleeping form. "They were going to try and add a third stage to Anko's curse mark."_

_Konan's eyes widen unnoticeably_

_Pain remained impassive_

_Tobi said "No way! How the heck were they going to do that?"_

_Itachi grimace as a small shock of pain shot through his left eye. Pain noticed "Do you need to take a break?"_

_Itachi shook his head "I'm fine." He cleared his throat before answering Tobi's question "They had tried the prosiger on ninety-nine exactly. One person survived it but later died from an illness cause by the experiment. They were hoping that this would be the straw that broke the camels back so to speak. But they also knew that there was little chance that she would survive the surgery involved."_

_Tobi asked "What do you mean? What surgery?"_

"_The surgery involved going into Anko's chakra paths and screwing around with the chakra that was used to keep the curse mark dormant. A lot could have gone wrong with that part by itself. All the stress it would have caused on the body would have killed her instantly…or so they thought." He secretly smirked at this._

"_Whacha talking about?" Tobi asked_

"_I've known Anko for a while, she has more strength mentally and physically that would take full fledged Jonins years to gain. In other words she would have survived that part…but she would have needed a death wish to live through the recovery." He closed his eyes letting them rest._

"_And…."_

_His eyes shot open "Rage. Anko can become mad as hell sometimes but even she doesn't have the hate needed to live through the recovery."_

"_DAMMIT." Tobi said "But what the hey does that have to do with now?"_

_Pain took over "We…You, Itachi, Konan, and Kisame if he ever gets here, are going to perform the surgery but in a different way than Orochimaru was going to."_

_Tobi stood "As fun as that sounds…I don't think my sempei would appreciate me cutting her up, I really need to stay on her good side if __**I **__want to survive."_

"_We're not going to cut her up Tobi, we're going to plant miniature chakra scalpels into her curse mark to somewhat fuse together to two stages she already possesses. It is simpler and will be easier for her to heal from. Konan and I will be performing the operation but we need you ,Itachi, and Kisame as back support in case she wakes up while we're still working."_

_Tobi burst out laughing "It probably would take all of us to hold her down-" Itachi grabbed him by the arm and dragged him out the door. "Wait for Kisame." He stated and locked the door behind him. He turned to the others "Are you sure this is safe?"_

"_Yes. But it's better to perform while Anko is at rest so Kisame needs to hurry up-"he stopped as a commotion outside echoed into the room._

"_Sorry the doors locked, Itachi threw me out-"_

"_No problem."_

"_What are you- ITACHI!!!!"_

_Tobi was thrown through the door along with an explosion of splinters. Kisame soon followed "Sorry I'm late, I had to-"_

_Pain stopped him "No time, Tobi get up."_

_Tobi stayed right where he was. That is until Itachi bent down to his level and whispered "If this doesn't go well, I'll tell everyone what's behind that mask of yours."_

_Tobi shot up "Surgery time!"_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

* * *

"TA DA! And that's what happened."

Kabuto stared at him, his mouth slightly adjured, his eyes as round as his glasses. "You're fucking insane." Tobi laughed "We're all insane here."

Kabuto shook his head "So you mean to tell me that…you and bunch of unskilled S-class criminals preformed an almost impossible surgery on Anko."

"Yep."

"…and she's still alive."

Right then there was a loud crash in the distance. Tobi turned to it "Not for long."

* * *

Anko maneuvered herself off a tree. She was not the ground while Orochimaru was in the trees trying to gain some distance between him and his crazy ex pupil.

This was a battle that could kill her, she was aware of that but it didn't matter just as long as he went with her…

_

* * *

_

_**I am a total screw up.**_

_**NEXT UP: The Orochimaru and Anko battle! **_


	19. Finding the Real Me Pt:Hate Me

The shadow over Deidara's eyes slowly lifted. Blood leaked from his mouth even though he tried to stop it with his unbroken arm. He turned over on his back. His entire body was in pain: the entire right side of his body was numb; it felt like a house had been dropped on him and the gash on his stomach wouldn't stop bleeding.

He used a small protein of his strength to stand, clutching his gut as he did. The area was in total destruction: it looked like it was night the dust was so dark.

He removed his blood soaked hand and dug into his pockets _'I guess maybe I should have kept that cloak.' _He thought dully, but he smiled when he felt what he was looking for. He pulled out a tiny piece of rumpled clay. It wasn't much but it would be enough to allow him transportation.

The mouth on his hand pried open slightly and allow the clays entrance. It made a chewing sound before spitting out a bird.

Deidara dropped the new creation and stepped back as it transformed. He walk unsteadily to its back and sat down, sighing in ease. "Now to find that bitch."

* * *

Zetsu peaked out of the tree he was entacted to. "Whoa." He said intonated, he allowed Pain and Konan to look out "Take a wonder at this."

They stepped out the shadows and froze in amazement. "It's worse than we thought." Konan said. Pain nodded "I don't really understand. The surgery supplied her with enough chakra to survive and cast jutsus but it wasn't supposed to lead to this. We drained her."

Konan walked past him whispering "I guess we underestimated the girl." She said.

Zetsu hide his smile '_I guess she's still steamed.' _He looked around at the scorched trees and the land around him. This stupidity seemed vaguely familiar. This kind of destruction was enough to get someone like him pissed.

Pain shrugged off Konan's comment "Zetsu, you and Konan go and try to locate the other's, I'm going to try to find Anko before she does anymore damage." He began walking away when Konan grabbed his arm. "What are you going to do?" she hissed

He pulled away "Compromise if possible."

"And if that doesn't work?"

He looked at her '_you know what that means.'_

"Pain please-"

"No Konan, like you said, she has power that out of control could endanger herself and others. I can't allow one of my comrades to die because of her-"

"If you ask me, you're blaming the wrong person." Zetsu interrupted. Konan and Pain slowly turned to him.

"Sorry, I just hate to watch you two fight." He jeered, but as soon as he was done became serious. "The scorch marks on these trees were caused by a powerful fire…or an explosion."

Pain flinched "Explain."

"The burns start upwards, meaning the attack came from above. There are no craters of any sort so that means when the 'bomb' made impact, the after wave spread to cause this mayhem."

Realization filled the air "Deidara." Pain stated

Zetsu nodded "Now look, I know tensions are high but we should all try to consider forgiveness…" The looks of 'are you kidding' cause him to crack up. "If you do kill him can I have his corpse?"

Pain started leaving "We need to get all sides of the story first. I'm still going to hunt for Anko but I want harm if I can help it." He glanced back at Konan as he said this. "Fulfill the order I gave you…and be careful."

She nodded, not looking at him. She walked back to Zetsu and then past him to wait.

Zetsu nodded to Pain reassuringly "I'll take care of her."

"You better." He snapped and then disappeared.

* * *

"Kisame put his finger over were Itachi 's pulse was suppose to be. He couldn't find it there so he put his ear to his chest.

"Sasori, his heart beat is so faint. I'm not really skilled in the medical fields so I'm not sure what to do, help me out."

Sasori stared at him impassively "What makes you think I know anymore than you do?" he asked irritated.

Kisame smirked all knowingly "Deidara said your grandma worked in the medical fields. Sorry, but I automatically assumed that you probably had a little experience as well."

Sasori clenched his fists "At least now I have a real reason for killing that punk."

He looked to Itachi, he had never really been too close with him but he was a comrade and he deserved a second chance.

"I'll tell you what I know." He stated "Open his mouth and try to give him some air, he's as blue as you are."

Kisame laughed and opened Itachi's mouth.

"Good, now stick you fingers in there and be sure there's nothing lodged in there."

He did and Itachi reflexively gagged "There nothing in there but my fingers." He jeered

"Stay focused." Sasori ordered. "Take off his cloak, his breathing problem might be coming from his chest, he might have a rib stuck in one of his lungs."

Kisame obliged carefully, ripping his shirt down the middle so that he wouldn't cause anymore damage to his partner. "Dame." He stated

Itachi was covered in black and blue bruises, the muscles on his chest were flattened and there were gashes from were his ribcage tried to pop out.

"Oh no." Sasori whispered audible enough for Kisame to hear him. "What is it?"

Sasori closed his eyes "It looks like his entire ribcage was crushed; it might have destroyed his lungs." Kisame grimaced "How do we keep him alive?"

Sasori shook his head "It doesn't look like he's got a chance. All we can do is keep him comfortable until…"

"Yeah, I know." Kisame said. He folded Itachi's arms over his chest "Angie's going to freak out."

"It's Anko you brute." Sasori muttered.

* * *

Orochimaru ducked and dodged the scale blades that Anko had launched at him. He hid behind a tree waiting for her to get close enough for him to strike._ 'Close…closer…NOW!'_

He pulled out a kunai and clashed with Anko's scale infested arm. She looked at him and then at their weapons "Is that all you got?" she jeered.

He leaned in closer "On the contrary my dear…I can do far more."

She smirked and pulled back. "I'd like to see that…" she disappeared and reappeared, swinging by her foot on a tree limb a few feet away. "I want to see you **try **and kill me." She corrected.

Orochimaru cringed slightly

Anko flipped up, landing gracefully "Sorry to lead you on, but **Kabuto's **more of my type." She smirked as Orochimaru glared at her. "Now why in the Hell would you want him?"

Anko thought back to the barely there times she had spent with him. He had been the light in the darkness for her when she had begun losing hope in Orochimaru's prison. "Despite my doubts, he has that human side that you lost years ago. He has a heart even though you've turned it black…I trust him."

Orochimaru suddenly appeared in front of her. He was so close that her highly interacted senses could smell the blood pooling in his throat. He stopped and stared her down "You think he'll still want you after he sees what you're becoming? Face it love, you were never anything to him but a means to new research. " he touched her hip "Although," he leaned in to whisper in her ear "He did mention a thing or two of wanting to keep you all to himself-"

Anko jumped back, moving until she was a few trees away. Her anger was rising by the second and she was losing the will to hold it back.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_He finally gets up, but before leaving he glances over his shoulder over to Anko who was staring at him with wide eyes. "Would stay longer, but if I want you to live through this operation you got to let me study how to do that…" he finally leaves her room locking it_ _up._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

She grimaced but kept her true sentiments hidden by putting on a crazed grin. "I don't know if he ever did want me…you had screwed him so much that I was surprised that he even knew what love and such were."

She looked down to meet his eyes, he was eagerly waiting for his next comment…waiting to find another one of her weaknesses.

Anko smirked, her chakra spiking. "But I am beyond certain that he would want to be near me when I kill you." She crept closer "He said something once about not knowing who he was without you. I thought it was pretty gay then but now I'm starting to see what he meant." She looked down at the dark scales turning into armor on her arm. A design of some sort was forming under them.

"I'm also starting to lose myself as well. I'm losing the real me…" a tear fell down her cheek "and the me that you created is taking over and it's really starting to scare me but I don't want it to stop because it feels go at the same time…" her voice broke as the Fury rose.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_Why are you helping me?"_

_Itachi carelessly shrugged "Should it matter, were're offering you salvation…"_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"You can't sav me this time Weasel. Hell, I can't even save you…"

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_I'm not your enemy Anko…"_

_**END FLASHBACK **_

She slouched downward; the rage was weighing her down "Yes you are…"

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_Let me help you…"_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP!"

She sprung forward on shaky knees and blindly tried to claw at Orochimaru. He dodged her but her chakra left behind three scratches on his cheek. He maneuvered to another tree but she was already aiming at him again.

"DIE DAME YOU!"

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_What are you doing?"_

_Tobi began undoing the restraints on her arms and legs "Earning your trust…"_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"I HATE YOU!"

Anko punched a tree directly beside Orochimaru's head. He took in some breath and continued to try to escape her._ 'This is unbelievable! Her abilities weren't suppose to be this magnificent, especially without her full control on the curse mark!'_

Anko punched him into the base of a tree. He was immediately pulled out of the medium sized crater and thrown down, Anko right on top of him.

His back slammed into an oversized tree branch. He groaned and cracked open his eyes. His golden slits widened and he flipped backwards just as Anko landed where his stomach and ribcage was suppose to be.

Orochimaru panted, waiting for the throbbing in his back and head to wear away. He suddenly heard a cracking noise. He moved his right foot to see a large crack spread through the limb. As it went pass him, the sturdiness under him came undone.

He landed on his feet, the wood with him. The smoked cleared away and Anko emerged into the new found light. She looked up at him…her rusty red eyes were now back to their dead-pupil brown.

Orochimaru began feeling more at ease when he saw the damage she had caused herself. _'All of this from that small amount? Pathetic.'_

His normal grin bordered his lips as he walked closer to her. This time he was more careful to judge her movements and body language. He knelt down in front of her "Anko…is that honestly all you can do? The way you were talking I was honestly thinking that you could kill me…" he laughed at her shaking form. The chakra around her was gone and she was returning to her normal form.

She squirmed and moaned as the spikes and scales on her began submerge painfully into her skin. It felt like someone was slicing her all over with a chainsaw…like she was being tied down with fiberglass restraints…like her hand was being broken…

"STOP!" she shouted to the memories. Orochimaru clasped his hand over her mouth. "You did this to yourself." He whispered mockingly.

She dropped to the ground as she returned to her normal form. She sprawled out on the ground: her body was still on fire but the burning was most intense on her arm. She turned on her back. Her vision was blurry and her senses were jacked up but she could still make out Orochimaru's damaged form. She smirked "You're just like me."

Orochimaru frowned; he reached down and pulled her up. She had to lie on his chest because she was too weak to stand on her own. "I'm **nothing** like you. You are weak…you can't even last a few moments in the second stage of the curse mark!" he threw her back. "She skidded some up managed to keep herself up. "I really had hoped that you had some of my ambitions in you…but I'm starting to reconsider." He struck one of her nerves "I know now that Sasuke is my true successor."

She slouched down gripping her arm _'Why the hell is my arm burning so badly?!' _she looked down at her limb and gasped.

A marking the shape of a snake covered her arm. It started at her wrist and stretched to her elbow, all in a twisted pattern.

"What is this?!" she shrieked hoarsely.

Orochimaru arched an eyebrow and strolled to her, grabbing her arm. She tried to pull it away but he just tightened his grip, threatening to break her arm if she didn't stay still.

He examined her arm and smiled, both in surprise and amusement. "It seems that forcing the curse mark to work the way you wanted formed a snake seal." He released her for a moment to pull up his tattered sleeve. "It's very similar to mine… but I highly doubt you of all people will ever use it." He turned her back to her. "It's just not you."

Those words stuck Anko like a stone to the head "Not like me?" she asked. Orochimaru glanced back at her but she went ahead "It's like very much like you either!" she shouted.

Orochimaru turned back to her, curious of to where she was going but he had a subconscious that he wasn't going to akin to it very much.

"What the hell happened to you." She screamed "Where did the caring, inspirational Sensei I knew and loved go? Why did you do all of this to yourself?!" she took a few steps back. "Dammit I hate you! All the time that you were gone I swore that I would kill you for doing this shit to yourself." She returned her glare to him. "I wish Lord Hokage had killed you. No, I wish they had found out the truth sooner so that you would've died long before that. NO…I wish your fucking mother would've aborted your ass so that none of this would have never happened."

Orochimaru stared at her in shock, his look of surprise quickly turned into on a pure rage as she smiled defiantly.

Anko was satisfied that she had found one of Orochimaru's weaknesses. If he was going to use hers against her, she would personally deliver Karma.

Orochimaru grabbed her shoulder, crushing it under his grip. She whimpered and tried to pull away but he just yanked her closer.

He was shaking with rage, his lips against her ear as if to whisper something but the words wouldn't come out. She had pinched a nerve in him. One that he would normally shake off and kill the person who said it, but the way she said it…the way she meant it raised the Fury in him to an adnormal height that wouldn't contain itself.

Anko's whimpers brought him back to the present. He loosened his grip and heard the crackling of her shoulder blade rearanging its self. The sound helped inferior the Fury, the fact that she was breaking again was enough to let him put his thoughts back in order to decide what she was going to do to her.

He kept her close and leaned down to say one word that gave her a heads up of what was up ahead.

"Run."

He released her and took a few steps back. She stared at him in confusion and _'What the Hell are you saying?'_

Orochimaru leaned causally to the side "You better start, I'm only going to give you a limited to hide. When that's done with I won't hesitate in finding you and correcting a mistake I made over ten years ago."

'_Oh_, _that's it.' _She thought, she decided to turn around a pretend to play along but she wasn't going to run away with out finishing some of her payback. She glanced around a him, slowly so that he wouldn't suspect her. She walked up to him: He remained unmoving. As they were face to face with each other again, she leaned in as whisper something to him.

He froze completely, a little unsure of the reason for her close contact. She opened her mouth to word something…but then shot back and spit in his face.

The vile substance got right into Orochimaru's eye but he didn't do anything at first to it.

Anko shouted trumpery "That's fot Hiruzen-Sama!" then she shot off.

Orochiamru stood for a moment, unmoving, letting the thick saliva slide down his chin before his instincts registered for him to wipe it off with a shaky arm. He lowered his limb to his side and stared into the direction Anko had darted off to.

With the Fury fully arisen, he didn't care that he wanted her alive so that he could continue experimenting on her, it didn't matter that he loved to watch her break, all that mattered was how he was going to kill her and how he would relish it.

----

Anko stopped and let herself slam into a tree. It didn't really hurt after all the damage she had caused herself.

She felt Orochimaru's dark, enraged presentence follow her. She shot off in a different direction to avoid him, even if it was only a few seconds,

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_Orochimaru-sama, I really don't see the point in these physical exercises when you could be teaching me a new jutsu."_

_Orochimaru ruffled eleven year old Anko's head "These endurance challenges I put you though are very vital to your training. It's important to know as many jutsus as you can but it is also important to be physically fit so that your body will be able to heal quickly in case you push yourself past your normal limits."_

_Anko sighed and got into a running position "Whatever you say Sensei." She said_

_He chuckled and adjusted his communicator "Very good. Now keep your earpiece on at all times. I will be the predator chasing you like prey, but I will also be guiding you in ways to keep you from avoiding capture. Do you understand?"_

"_Hai Sensei." She stated mono toned, and then she darted off into the forest._

_Orochimaru smirked and said into his earpiece "Stay nimble. Make as little noise as you can and mask your chakra. And NEVER go in a strait line, a strait line is just a shorter pathway for you and an enemy…"_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Anko zigzagged through the woods and over damaged trees. She had passed that survival challenge with his help and it had been one of the things that she learned from him and still used when on a mission.

She heard a rattling of some sort, she glanced slightly behind her and saw a rattle snake fresh on her trail, Orochimaru not too far behind it.

Anko shuddered as he called out "That's right darling just keep running! You already know that in this game I always catch you!"

She tripped over a fallen branch and quickly tried to pick herself up but sadly the rattle snake that had been chasing her had wrapped itself around her ankles_. 'Beat 'em when they're down'_ Anko thought dully.

She looked up when Orochimaru strolled to her, grinning that he had won. There was a sword in his hand: probably just a snake in disguise since he didn't have too much chakra to summon a weapon "Maybe next time you'll listen when I tell you to stay put like a good little girl." He said mockingly, raising the sword over his head to strike.

'_Oh shoot!' _Anko thought, she needed just a little more time. "Wait…can I say something first?" she asked.

Orochimaru lowered his weapon, he was still smiling but his eyes showed annoyance. "No."

Anko smiled childishly "Just two words…please?"

Orochimaru rolled his eye but decided it would be fair to give a prisoner their final words. "What is it, and make it quick."

She nodded and then her expression turned fearful.

"TOBI HELP!!!"

* * *

Kabuto looked up from the crackling fire to the crake in the cave entrance. Tobi turned with him, "Did you hear that?" he asked

"Yes," Kabuto answered standing up "It sounded like someone screaming…" he turned to the cave entrance "Things seem calmer now, I'm going to check things out-"

Tobi grabbed his leg "Are you crazy, the screaming means folks are dying out there! Tobi thinks you should stay right were you are."

Kabuto pulled away him and growled. For the past two hours he had to endure Tobi's sarcastic comments, his constant poking at him and Sasuke, and just recently his third person-ness. He was on the blink of suicide or at least killing Tobi but each time he said something about 'Anko-Sempei' he decided against it.

"Look, it could be one of your comrades out there. Don't you want to be sure they're alright?"

Tobi sat in the Thinker's position and said "Alright but just a peak."

Kabuto smiled _'Thank God.' _ Put the fire out and push Sasuke into a corner, but BE GENTAL."

"Shall do sir!" Tobi responded as Kabuto left. He turned to the fire "Now how to put it out…"

----

Kabuto looked around to make sure nothing of interference was around. He walked into the clearing. In front of him was a river that had some fallen trees behind it. '_The destruction spread far,'_ he walked to the river '_I didn't think it would do this much.'_

He knelt down and cupped his hands, filling them with water and taking a long drink. She sighed at the sensation; it felt good just to have that coolness in his throat. He wiped his mouth with his sleeve and stood up. As he did, he heard muttering and he felt a slight presentence far away.

"Tobi." He called back to the cave. "Come on we need to go."

Tobi emerged along with a tornado of smoke behind him.

"My God what did you do?!" Kabuto shouted at him.

Tobi scratched his head "I tried to put the fire out like you said and caught Sasuke on fire-"

"YOU WHAT!" he tried to run past him but Tobi grabbed him, pulling him to him and ruffling his hair "It's okay, It's okay. He's not hurt and I'll leave the cave open so that he doesn't die of carbon dioxide poison. See, Tobi's a smart boy-" Kabuto hit up side the head "Tobi's a freaking idiot who's going to get us both killed!" he shouted a stormed off into the woods.

"Glasses-san wait!" Tobi ran after him "You might run into crazy snake man, let Tobi come with you!"

-----

Anko cracked her eyes open. Tobi hadn't showed up and Orochimaru was laughing "It seems you're more delusional than I thought, it's only fair that I put you out of your misery." He leaned down and poked the edge of the sword to her stomach "But sadly, I don't believe that you deserve mercy, so I'm going to enjoy your end by making this as slow as possible." He leaned into her "Say hello for Sarutobi-sama for me okay?"

Anko smirked despite her anxiety "I'll say the same to your parents…I am going to Hell, right?"

Orochiamru shoved the blade into her stomach, causing her to scream.

Orochimaru was slowly pushing it in, losing his self over the pain on her face.

------

"-So you're not her boyfriend?"

"No."

"…Distant cousin?"

(slaps head) "No."

"…How about her ex-pimp?"

Kabuto shot around enraged "Will you shut-" the sound of screaming stopped him. He turned to the direction it was coming from.

He whispered out loud ''That's the same screaming I heard the day we tried to awaken Anko's…Oh my God NO!"

He ran to the screaming, Tobi's calls drowned out. "ANKO!"

' I swore I would help her, I promised I would never help her live…dammit Anko hang on!"

The screaming slowly died out to cries…then there was nothing…

"NO!"

Tobi ran up beside him "What is it? Is it Anko Sempei?"

Kabuto ran faster until he ran right into some bushes and on the other side was…

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Eleven year old Kabuto opened his eyes to see the very man he was suppose to spy on. The man's clothes were stained with red and the horrifying scent of blood his nostrils with a vengeance. _

_So much red…so much red…_

_He tried to cover his mouth but the man grabbed his hand._

"_You have no reason to fear it…it's a beautiful thing." He wiped some blood off a cut on Kabuto's cheek and put it to the boy's mouth. "Blood flavored by fear is the sweetest thing this world has to offer…I could show you other things about the liquor of life. I can give you a purpose."_

_He smeared the blood on Kabuto's lips and stepped back. "Come child, we should start right away." Kabuto stood up and followed the snake sannin. That was his mission after all. His tongue absently licked his lips and he grimace at the taste._

_Orochimaru glanced back "What does it taste like?"_

_Kabuto closed his eyes and let the bitter taste wash to the back of his throat._

"_Hate."_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Tobi walked out of the bushes "Glasses-san you need to answer my questions so that we can…OH MY VIRGIN EYE!"

Orochimaru was on top of a bloodied Anko, licking the blood off her stomach. He turned slowly to the two intruders and frowned, licking he blood off his lips. "I see you allowed another one of these nuisance live Kabuto. I'm starting to realize where your loyalties lie." He got off of Anko and plunged the sword he was holding into the blood soaked ground. He looked at the stunned Kabuto. He hadn't moved or blinked once since he saw Anko.

He then turned to the man (or boy?) with the orange mask who was covering his eye hole.

"Such a sorry excuse for Akatsuki these days, I'm surprised that you didn't take this one down immediately."

Kabuto continued staring wide eyes at Anko. He was trembling now, and only the word 'Red' would register though his mind.

"Kabuto." Orochimaru said sternly, but the boy wouldn't relent.

The Snake Sannin sighed, it was so hard to control them when they were in shock. "I guess I'll have to take him down my self." He fingered the hem of the sword, ready to pull it out. A buzz in his head caused him to stop. It felt like something was coming his way…from the sky…

Kabuto blinked a few times before his senses reactivated. He felt a little calmer when he saw Anko's pale face instead of the blood covering her stomach. He absently walked to her.

Tobi tried to grab him but he didn't go after him. "I'm not getting killed."

Orochimaru glanced down from the sky and watched Kabuto kneel down to Anko.

He reached out and ran his fingers through her hair. He then turned his attention to the oversized gash on her stomach. He put his fingers to her neck and searched for a pulse. Finding one he smiled "You're such a fighter, I promise I'll save you from this."

A loud cackle echoed through the sky, catching everyone's attention.

Deidara shot through the tree tops laughing like a maniac "I TOLD YOU I WOULD DESTROY YOU! I WILL DESTROY ALL OF YOU!"

He threw two clay birds down.

Tobi gasped "Oh shoot-" some one grabbed Tobi by the neck and covered his mout, pulling him back into the bushes. A similar person grabbed Anko by the shoulders and lifted her up why the others were destracted.

Kabuto felt Anko slip out from under his hands. He looked up and gasped at the person holding him.

The boy had long orange hair tied back, impassive, ripple patterned eyes, and a robe that was the same as the ones as the Akatsuki.

The man stared at him only for a second and vanished.

"Anko!" but he was grabbed and pulled away.

---------

Zetsu and Konan looked up as a loud explosion echoed through the area. Zetsu's eyes widened "So that's what destroyed this land.

Konan grimaced "Pain please hurry."

* * *

_Itachi walked through the darkness slowly taking his time. He felt numb and it was probably the best feeling he had ever experienced._

_A figure up a head caused him to stop. It had a hood over their head making them almost invisible. Still, Itachi pressed on, not fearing the 'reaper'._

_He approached the person, something about them was familiar._

_He gingerly removed the hood from the persons face._

_If he had a heart in this place it would have surely stopped._

"_Anko?"_

* * *

_**I am a total screw up.**_

_**I write the worst fucking fight scenes in the history of Fanfiction!**_

_**Please excuse my character's out of character-ness **_

_**Have a nice Spring Break, do some Anko updates for me.**_


	20. Finding the Real Me Pt:Just don't die

_I can hear you in a whisper but you can't even hear me screaming…  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

Kisame's and Sasori's heads shot up. "Oh fuck!" Kisame growled "It's one of Deidara's explosions again."

Sasori growled "I am going to kill that punk!"

Konan and Zetsu emerged from a tree base. Konan looked a little flushed from Zetsu's constant traveling. They both noticed the constant arguing and rants about killing Deidara going on. _"At least they aren't killing each other yet."_ White Zetsu commented.

Konan jumped to the ground "Settle down you two" she ordered.

They turned to her "Konan-chan…"

She nodded to him and walked to Itachi. She pressed her fingers and such, doing the same routine Kisame and Sasori had done recently.

She turned to Zetsu "Zetsu, I need you and Sasori to take Itachi home and put him on life support. He's close but I still think he has a chance."

Kisame laughed slightly, more out of relief than humor.

Zetsu stepped closer _**"That's great but I think you should come too."**_

Konan turned to him, almost shocked for some reason "Why is that, you and Sasori can take care of him until the rest of us return. Not to mention Kazaku and Hindan should be returning soon and Kazaku knows a few things about medical jutsu so he can take care of Itachi-"

Zetsu interrupted _"With all due respect Konan-Sempei, you are more experience than Kazaku is. Itachi will have a better chance of survival under your care than those cannibals." _

Konan look from him to Itachi. She probably would be able to save Itachi quicker this way but what if Pain…

"_**I'll escort you and Sasori back home. You and him will stay with Itachi and give Hindan and Kazaku a heads up on what's going on when they return. When I'm done I'll return here and Kisame and I will find and assist Pain in any way he wants us too. How does that sound?"**_

Konan thought about it and hesitated, but it did seem like a good plan so she made her decision.

"Alright, but Kisame has to stay right here and wait for you so that you don't have to waste time finding each other."

Kisame saluted her "Yes mam."

Zetsu nodded at the small group _**"It's decided then. Sasori, help Konan carry Itachi, we need to keep him as steady as possible to avoid giving him any further injury."**_

Konan and Sasori put Itachi's arms around their necks and his legs over their arms. They lifted him up gingerly like Zetsu ordered but he suddenly gasped.

Itachi started heaving and blood dribbled down the corners of his mouth.

Konan shuddered "We need to hurry." Zetsu began teleporting them away.

Kisame shouted "Take care of my partner ya here?"

"Don't you move from that spot." Konan shouted back. Then they were gone.

Kisame chuckled and leaned against a boulder _'It's good to see her open up once in a while.'_

_--------------_

Tobi slowly regained consciousness. He sat up rubbing the back of his head. His hand trailed to his mask and he caught few chips in his hand. "Tobi needs to get a new mask for Halloween." He grumbled.

He stood up and turned around only to be face to face with an orange haired stranger. Someone covered Tobi's mouth as he began shrieking and pointing to the man. He wiggled out of his captors grip and ran a few spaces before catching sight of Pain.

"Tobi calm down." He stated in his usually tone.

Tobi sighed in relief "Oh Leader, I've never been so glad to see you in my life." He tried to hug him but the other man stepped in front off him blocking his path.

Tobi stepped back and after staring at him for a moment caught on "Oh I see, these are the…let me think…the Deva Pains."

"Yes Tobi." The Yahiko Pain growled "I summoned them here as backup because I knew this was going to be a challenge."

Tobi nodded in agreement "Yeah. I mean with crazy snake man running around, Glasses-san with his attitude , Anko-Sempei running away- shoot where's Anko-Sempei!!!"

He started running around screaming "ANKO-SEMPEI!!" until the large pain grabbed him, turning him to the Yahikio Pain. "Calm down. She's fine, she's being healed."

"…Heal?" Tobi choked out. Yahiko Pain nodded to the other, sending him away. Pain then motioned Tobi to follow him which he did, almost eagerly.

Pain led him into a mass of bushes about a mile away. He moved them aside and Tobi peaked out "Oh my virgin-Oh, never mind."

The five Pains were over Anko, applying chakra to her stomach, trying to heal her.

Tobi knelt down at her head, a good distance from the Pains. "Did crazy snake…you know…" He couldn't find what he need to say to finish his sentence.

Pain shook his head. "I highly doubt that. It looks like he just injured her with a sword of some sort. She lost a lot of blood and needs an immediate blood transfusion."

"What's her blood type, perhaps Tobi can donate."

"I don't know." Pain was starting to get a little nervous. He motioned for the other Pains to stop. "That's enough, I'm going to go locate Deidara before he does anymore damage. The rest of you are dismissed." They nodded and the Pains disappeared.

Tobi looked from Anko to Pain. "Leader…"

"You two stay here. I can't risk Orochimaru or one of his suburbanites capturing you if you try to make a run for it." He began walking into the bushes but stopped suddenly "If she wakes up…ask her what her decision is, her three days are almost up." He teleported away.

Tobi stared down at his new partner. He patted her head "You sure are crazy Sempei but I'm going to like working with you. I hope you stay with Tobi because Tobi likes you and he want to know if you like him back." But of course there was no response.

He sighed and went to pull off his cloak but remembered that he had left it in the cave with Sasuke. "Sorry Sempei…"

* * *

The first thing Sasuke noticed when he woke up was his inability to breath. He sat up slowly trying to make use of his broken arm. His watered as he tried to walk out of the smoke filled cave, almost tripping over the clothing that had been around him.

The air outside wasn't much cleaner but it was better than the caves. 'Some idiot tried to suffocate me.' He thought bitterly.

He staggered to the river that was a few feet away and tried to cup water with his one hand. Since that didn't work and he was getting irritated, he took in a deep breath and stuck his whole in the water. While he was submerged, he swore he could hear bitter chuckles above him. Despite his unquenched thirst, his reemerged to see two very familiar figures standing side by side a few feet away from him.

"Enjoying your late breakfast Sasuke?" Kabuto jeered at the water dripping down the Uchiha's face. Sasuke growled "Don't you fucking dare talk to me you little prick."

"Settle down you two." Orochimaru ordered. "You are both at blame here."

"WHAT?!" Sasuke shouted while Kabuto just turned to Orochimaru casually.

"How the hell am I the blame for this? He's the one who let that girl get away so many times and let the Akatsuki leave that-"

"You should have been able to avoid those attacks as easily as I should have. But no…you were to busy fucking Karin that-"

Sasuke punched Kabuto in the jaw, shutting him up. It didn't hurt that much because the injuries he sustained had drained him of most of his strength but it still made an impact.

Sasuke tried to hit him a second time but Orochimaru grabbed his bad arm and threw him back. Then Kabuto tried to get a swing in but he was also stopped. "I said to knock the FUCK off!" he shouted to the crippled shinobis'.

He glared at them intensely; daring one of them to try anything else that would try his already strained patience.

"So did you find her?" Sasuke whispered

"Who?"

He stood up, his eyes on the Akatsuki robe material that acted a sling for his arms. "Anko, did you find her like you were supposed to or did she get away?"

Orochimaru grimaced, side glaring at Kabuto "I did, I came close to killing her, but…some…interruptions prevented her complete elimination. Still," he smirked at Kabuto who was still crouched on the ground "That third explosion was small but still intense enough to finish her. I only wish that it hadn't destroyed her corpse, it would have been fun to carve that pretty face of hers up, indeed Kabuto?"

Kabuto fisted his hands in the dirt, slowly snatching out grass and dirt.

Orochimaru shrugged his shoulders and turned his back to him "As much as I want to wring your neck for your disobedience and stupidity, I feel forgiving right now, meaning that I will let this slide." He glance back at him "It's not like you have a choice but to come back with me. I highly doubt that the Akatsuki is willing to take back one of the people who tried to kill their newest member."

Kabuto's eyes widened _'How did he…'_

Orochimaru laughed at his surprise "It was so easy to figure out after I spent a few moments piecing the pieces together. I mean, why else would they want such a pathetic, uncontrollable wreck like her around other than to posses her as a weapon?"

Kabuto almost snapped at his comment about Anko, but he held back. Still, he had to defend her. "You are DEAD wrong." He growled darkly. "I've seen that girl break into a million pieces and somehow fix herself before the real damage can take place." He looked down at a scar forming on his hand, it matched the millions that had already formed on Anko's body. "Tobi, or that guy with the orange mask as you refer to him as, said all these things about her. He said that she was crazy, had one hell of a temper and something ridiculous about dating Itachi Uchiha. He even went as far as calling her Sempei."

Sasuke shook slightly, both from the physical pain and the disturbance. 'Itachi and Anko…that's just weird.'

Kabuto continued "I have confidence that he will look after her, even if is Akatsuki." He turned his dark gaze back to Orochimaru "Just as long as she's away from you, I'm satisfied."

Orochimaru stepped forward, trying to resist the urge to strangle the teen. "She can run for ever…but I will always find her. And you won't always be able to protect her."

Kabuto chuckled lightly, standing up and wiping dust off him shirt. "I know. But you and I both know that a few months or so with the Akatsuki will turn her into a whole different person. She'll find the her that you tried to break."

Orochimaru could only stare at him.

"I'm still going to work for you, but I will refuse to go after Anko or have anything to have to do with her destruction."

Orochimaru stiffened "What the hell makes you think that I need you around."

"Maybe you don't, but I highly doubt Karin will want to do some of the tasks you give her, no matter how obedient she is…"

The mention of her name brought up a subconscious thought that they had all forgotten. Orochimaru and Kabuto turned to Sasuke "Do you know what exactly happened to her?"

Sasuke started to panic "I left her in the woods after…oh shit!" he ran off into the woods, Kabuto and Orochimaru calling after him.

* * *

Zetsu studied the barely alive corpse below him. It was a woman, no a girl, long red twig infested hair and peach colored skin. Good enough to eat.

"Zetsu." Kisame nagged "You made a promise and Konan will give you one hell of a paper cut if you break it."

Zetsu pouted "But I'm hungry."

Kisame laughed and led him away "Later."

* * *

_Itachi stared in shock at the woman in front of him. Of all the demons that he would have suspected to see in this obsess of a place, she was one of the few._

"_Anko, you…you shouldn't …" there was so much pain on her face that he was stuttering._

_He calmed himself down and clasped her hand gently "It's not your time. Come on…you're going back." She practically jumped out of his grip. "No! I'm never going back!" she fled deeper into the darkness. _

"_Anko wait!" he called racing after her. _

_She blended in so good with the blackness that he couldn't see her at all as she picked up speed. _

_He came to a stop and gasped. She was running to a gate, a gate that was held up by two wooden poles with one lying across on top of them._

_The Shinto Shrine. The gateway to the afterlife._

"_ANKO PLEASE DON'T GO IN THERE!!!"_

_Anko didn't hear him, she didn't even see the gate she was about to. All that mattered was escaping the nightmare that she was previously living in. _

_It didn't matter that she would prove Kabuto right. ("You are so predictable…")_

_It didn't matter that Orochimaru won ("I will destroy you." "Run.")_

_It didn't matter that Tobi liked her even though they barely knew each other. ("Tobi will be a good partner Sempai!")_

_All that mattered was that it was almost over and that she be able to suffer in peace somewhere else. 'Just run………..keep running………don't look behind you………run………ANKO'_

_Something wrapped their limbs or something like that around her waist and drug her fall. There was no pain which made it more unbelievable. She screamed and tried to claw herself free but the being would not relent. With a grunt, the creature swung her onto her back and…slapped her across the face._

_Itachi leveled their faces together. "STOP THINKING!"_

_She stared at him in shock. He was there and alive and caring and he had never shown this level of roughness with her outside of training when they were younger._

_He closed his eyes for a moment and let himself calm down, subconsciously rubbing her stinging cheek. "Please…I don't want you to go in there yet."_

"_Itachi…" she whispered, raising his chin. He stared at her, for once his Shardingun wasn't activated and he was able to see past the illusion that was Anko._

_He was able to see the real her._

_He pulled her up. "Anko…go back… please?"_

_Anko tightened her grip on his hand "I don't want to. I want to be safe, away from Orochimaru and everything involved with him. I want to die." She rested her tired head on his shoulder, despite their ages; he was still taller than she._

_He rubbed her back "I know it feels like that right now, but that's because you're tired and scared and hurt. You won't let yourself recon with the fact that you want to stay alive and…that was one of your sayings remember? 'Just don't die.'"_

_He pulled her away to look at her "Anko…do me the honor and go by that citation. Don't die, for the love of God: Just don't die."_

_Anko looked away for a moment "But…I don't want to go back alone…will you come with me?"_

_He looked past her to the Shinto Shrine. It could all be over…_

_She took his arm and regained his attention "I'm not going without you…I won't do this alone." _

_He gazed at her intensely and smile, running his hand over her cheek and releasing her. "Sorry Anko, some other time okay."_

_Anko froze as she felt him walk past her. 'He's leaving again.'_

_She shot around; he was already so far away. "Itachi?"_

_He didn't respond…just like six years ago._

_The Fury inside her began of rising as she remembered that night: the smell of blood, Uchiha blood. Sasuke's screams as Itachi tried to attack him. Being injured and then being cast off…_

_She charged at him "Itachi!"_

'_**You will not do this to me again!'**_

_She latched onto his waste from behind and they both fell into the Shinto Shrine._

* * *

Anko shot up, blood pouring out of the corners of her mouth.

Tobi tried to calm her down "Sempai please, you're…"

She grabbed his shirt "Itachi…" she wheezed, dropping back to the ground.

He ruffled her hair "He's fine, Konan-chan's taking good care of him."

"No…he…" she started choking.

"Calm down Sempai!" he forced her to keep her mouth open by grabbing her jaw "Take slow deep breaths…see that's better…"

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" She screamed

She collapsed on her side, blood pooling around her face. She stared unfocused at a bush. Right behind it there was a war of some sort that thankfully she nor Itachi didn't have to take part in. With this thought in mind, she let herself fall back into the darkness.

Tobi picked her back up, resting her back against his chest but leaving her head down. He stuck two fingers into her mouth, letting the rest of the blood drain out. "See sweetie, Tobi's a good doctor."

* * *

Deidara opened his eyes for the second time that day. His leg broken and his arm might as well have been cut off.

He laughed dryly "That'll teach those hypocrites…Hmph."

He rearranged his head so that he could rest his chin on the ground, only to be met with two black toe nailed feet. _'Oh shit Hmph!' _

Pain reached down and grabbed Deidara's neck, picking him up.

Deidara struggled against his grip and to gain air but that only caused Pain to tighten his hold on him. "Do you have any idea what you did?" he said darkly

Deidara's eyes widened at the emotion in his voice. That was definitely of character for the Leader.

He pulled Deidara closer "DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU COULD HAVE DONE!?!?"

He threw Deidara over his shoulder without letting him answer. "Everyone wants to kill you now; I might actually give them their wish."

------

"Leader you're back!" Tobi shrieked with delight "Anko-Sempai woke up but she passed out a few seconds later so I couldn't- Oh you found Deidara!"

Deidara, with his hair covering most of his face scowled at the little man "Shut up or I'll pull a C3 on you." He gasped when Pain tightened his grip on his ribs. "You want be pulling anything for awhile. Tobi, grab Anko, we're going home."

Tobi positioned Anko on his back "You mean…it's over, we won?"

Pain remained in position "It is over, but no one won this battle. No one ever wins in war."

* * *

Sasuke looked around franticly as he tried to make out where he had left Karin. 'Oh god OH GOD OH GOD!' he screamed in his head over and over again.

Orochimaru and Kabuto followed him. They seemed to get along slightly better now that Anko wasn't around. Strange…

"Where the fuck is she!?" he screamed

Orochimaru shook his head "Sasuke calm down why do you-?"

Sasuke shot around "The same you want to screw up Anko."

Orochimaru raised an eyebrow "What is that suppose to mean?"

He didn't answer, just kept running around, checking every tree.

Kabuto rolled his eyes but was glad that he was getting some sort of peace. He saw something out of the corner of his eye. "Sasuke, I think I found her."

He turned around and son of a gun she was there.

Sasuke raced to her, pushing the debree on top of her. He motioned for Kabuto to check on her "Is she okay?"

Kabuto put his head over her chest and listened for her heartbeat. "She's weak but I think she'll make it."

"Then let's leave." He turned to Orochimaru "Now."

Orochimaru hesitated but nodded "I suppose there's no more damage we can do here, let's go."

Kabuto picked Karin up bridal style and silently thanked god that it was all over.

'_Good luck Anko.'_

* * *

_**I am a total screw up **_


	21. Saving Itachi

Konan pushed an IV into on of the veins in Itachi's hand. It went through easily considering there was barely anything but skin and bone left on Itachi.

His pulse came up immediately on the heart monitor. "48 over 100, that is not good." Konan said to Sasori."

He nodded "We should probably start with his most urgent injuries. There's a problem with his lungs-"

"Get me a breathing tube! He needs to breath!"

Sasori obligued, searching through supplies and giving Konan what she ordered.

Konan forced the tube through Itachi's dirt and dust clogged throat. His breathing began to increase slightly, showing that the air tube was doing its job. She began pulling off his shirt.

"This will keep him stable but-" she stopped when she saw his bruised and broken chest. The place where his lungs should be was crushed and ruined, splotched with red gashes and inner body liquid.

Konan grimaced and took a few steps back. She was terrified.

"What's wrong?" Sasori asked.

Konan turned to him, her eyes shaking. "I…I don't …think that…" her words were broken and fading.

He put a hand on her arm "What are you trying to say?"

Konan resisted the urge to vomit "I don't know what to do."

Sasori was quiet for a moment, letting her words set in. "What!?"

She pulled away from him. "It looks like his ribcage is crushed. The broken bones are cutting into his lungs which is causing his breathing to halter."

"So? You know the problem, why can't you fix it?"

Konan crossed her arms and spoke in a timid, child-like tone "I can heal broken bones to a extent, I can drain toxins out of the blood stream without a problem, I can stop massive bleeding with little complications…but I am not a Nero surgeon and Itachi needs a full lung transplant as soon as possible. Unless we get a real doctor down here…Itachi is going to die."

Sasori closed his eyes. "Yeah I get it. There's nothing we can-" a thought came to him. "Wait, Zetsu said that Anko was injured when Kisame got drunk on the mission and they had to go to a hospital. Anko needed a liver transplant and a subordinate of Orochimaru's did the surgery."

Konan stared at him "Your point?"

"If Zetsu can relocate the medical nin who saved Anko than-"

"Maybe he could save Itachi." She smiled. It was a good plan but there was still a few flaws in it.

"How will we find this person it time? Zetsu's with Kisame and Pain and who knows when they'll be back."

Sasori nodded "All we can do now is keep him comfortable until they show up again."

Konan agreed "Let's just hope time is on our side. We still need to find a donor with An O or AB- blood type. The fresher the better."

"How about Deidara, he's AB- I think. Pain's probably going to kill him anyway."

Konan gave a 'Don't even think about it.' Look.

Sasori raised his poison coated tail. "I was kidding, I'll get right on it."

* * *

Anko shuddered in Tobi's arms. She coughed slightly and then went lifeless again.

"Hey Leader!" Tobi called "How much longer until we reach the hideout? Anko-Sempai's starting to look a little green."

Pain stopped and turned back to them. Anko was paler and her mouth was smeared with blood. She looked like a wreck, but then again, they all did.

"Shouldn't be too long now. We need to just go over the borders of…" he suddenly sensed a presence right behind them. He turned around and saw that Kisame was walking towards them.

"What's happening?!" the Shark-nin shouted.

Tobi turned around "Sharky-Sempai!" he threw his arms up in the air and dropped Anko "We ya been…OH SHOOT!" He poked at Anko's face "Sorry Sempai!"

Kisame chuckled _'It'll be dame hilarious if Tobi kills her before Orochimaru does.' _

Zetsu emerged from a tree, smiling amusingly at the scene below him **_"Tobi pick Anko up before she wakes up and kills you." _**

Tobi glanced at him and began to put his arms under her but was stopped by Kisame "You better let me take care of her here on out, you might kill her." He picked her up **gently **and repositioned her on his back.

"Kisame be careful with her, we don't know what her health situation is right now." Pain said

"I'm sure she'll be fine." Kisame said back.

Zetsu teleported beside Pain _"What's next?"_ he asked

"We head back to the hideout, assist Konan."

Zetsu nodded _"Shall do."_ He disappeared

Pain stayed where he was for a moment. Something still didn't feel right.

"You okay?" Kisame asked as he walked past him.

Pain blinked "Yes, let's move."

* * *

Kabuto inserted a green liquid into Karin's IV. "This should help her sleep for the next couple of hours."

"Then what?" Sasuke growled irritable.

"After a few days or so of recuperation, she'll be well enough to continue with…whatever she does all day."

Sasuke nodded and turned to leave.

"Hey," Kabuto yelled to him "I don't care if she's your girlfriend; it's Orochimaru you need to worry about."

Sasuke shot around "Karin and I are not involved with each other in any way and I would appreciate it if you would let everyone know that!" he stormed out of the room before Kabuto could retort. "Kids these days." He said out loud, laughing softly.

He gathered up the syringes and other dirty medical supplies to wash in the sink. He turned the water on, not waiting for it to get warm enough to disinfect them. _'The prisoners I will use them on are going to die anyway_.'

The needle in his hand dropped the second after that thought entered his mind. Had he used tampered syringes on Anko? If he had did she gather a disease? Had he killed her…?

He threw a measuring cup across the room to settle his frustration. He turned back around and leaned against the sink _'She's okay now, the tall one and that masked idiot said that she wasn't going to be hurt. She's okay. She's okay. She's okay…'_

He let himself slip to the floor, repeating the words over and over again. After a few moments of self meditation, he got up and continued the cleansing.

"Why so unnerved Kabuto?" came Orochimaru's silky but not unrecognizable voice.

Kabuto rolled his eyes but didn't turn to see him. "You already know why." He stated lividly

Orochimaru cackled "Yes. But don't distress too much about it, I'm sure our fellow Itachi will make her feel right at home."

Kabuto's hand's began to shake. "Shut up." But his voice was inaudible, giving Orochimaru the tendency to continue.

"I understand first-hand that his torture tactics are somewhat more…brutal than our own..."

Kabuto gritted his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut. Red flashed behind his eyes. _'How red is Orochimaru?' _

"…Besides, she made many escapes while she was here, though unsuccessful, she was tricky and close once or twice…"

'_Red…so much red…' _

Orochimaru placed a hand on Kabuto's shoulder, leaning into him and whispering "If she dies before she comes crawling back here, it means that she couldn't stand what they were putting her through." He licked Kabuto's ear "But…if we're lucky, she'll kill as many of them as possible. You won't have those nightmares anymore."

Kabuto shuddered when Orochimaru pulled away. "Like I said…don't worry."

But Kabuto was scared to death right now.

* * *

"What the hell happened here!?" Hindan exclaimed as he and Kazaku entered the medical ward that everyone was in.

No one acknowledged them. Konan was fixing Itachi with Sasori's assistance and there was a dead stranger lying in a pool of his own blood across the room. Pain, Kisame, Deidara, and Zetsu were no were to be seen.

"We had a bit of an accident." Sasori answered him at last.

Hindan walked over to them to watch the show while Kazaku leaned against the door frame to scrutinize from a distance. "Where are the others?" he asked monotone.

Konan flinched at his question. Where were they?

Sasori noticed Konan's uneasiness "Pain went to assist Zetsu and Kisame in finding Tobi and Anko."

"Who?" Hindan repulsed

Konan almost rolled her eyes. _'You think they would have figured it out by now.'_

Sasori continued "Anko. Anko Mitarashi. The girl you and Kazaku were sent to gather information on. **The reason you were on for almost three days!"**

"Oh…her. Yah…"

Konan threw the roll of bandages she was holding to the ground "Did you two even go on the mission Pain assigned you!?"

"Look girlie, we're more of Jinchuuriki hunters, not information gathers-"

Kazaku slapped Hindan upside the head "He's just playing Konan-Sempei. We gathered a thoural search on Anko Mitarashi of the Leaf, from age ten to the present." He laid a bulky vanilla folder on a tool table. "I still don't understand though why our leader just didn't look up what he needed to before he sent for her."

"She was imprisoned then so we had to go ahead of schedule." Konan answered in a whispered voice.

"Fine." Kazaku responded. After standing there for a moment, he motioned to Hindan. "We'll be going now. Hindan get up."

Hindan growled but obeyed his partner's request. "Whatever, the fuckers going to die anyway."

Everyone stared at him. He stared back confused "What, we all know it's true." Kazaku grabbed the loud mouth by the hair and dragged him out of the room "NOT SO HARD NOT SO HARD!"

Sasori turned back to Konan "You know Hindan is senseless, he'll be fine."

Konan frowned "I'm not so-"

The door to the medical wing flew open. Pain entered, carrying Deidara on his shoulder followed by Zetsu and then Kisame who was holding an unconscious Anko. Last but not least was Tobi who was abnormally silent than usually.

Konan stood and she and Pain exchanged head nods before Kisame walked up to her. "We had another accident." Kisame said curtly.

Konan motioned to an empty bed. "Lay her here."

Kisame did, and finally noticed the dead man in the corner. "Who's he?"

Sasori answered "He's the man who just saved you partner's life."

"Hmm…he'll do. Now about Angie…"

"I'll get to here later, right now I need…ZETSU!"

Zetsu jumped back from the corpse. _"I was just uh…making sure he… didn't bleed on the carpet…"_

Tobi: 'What?'

"I need you to do something for me." Konan said, avoiding the previous issue. "I need you to hunt down the medic who preformed the liver transplant on Anko. We need him to do the same for Itachi."

Zetsu stared at her strangely _"Can't you do it?"_

Konan grimaced and look away, ashamed. Sasori took up for her "This is different than what Konan usually works with. The one who did the operation on Anko most likely could perform something similar on Itachi."

Zetsu nodded _"Fine, but I'll need Kisame to go with me. He and Itachi were the ones who got a good look at the guy."_

Kisame raised his head "Joy, another field day."

Zetsu glared at him annoyed. The exhaustion is a terrible sickness indeed. _**"Come on." **_He demanded.

Kisame sighed and turned to Tobi "Don't screw anything up." He warned.

Tobi saluted him "Shall do Sharky-Sempai!"

Kisame chuckled before following Zetsu to track down the Medical nin.

Now that they were gone, Konan turned her attention back to Pain. "What happened?"

He let Deidara drop to the floor carelessly. "Deidara caused another explosion. We got hurt. Tobi screamed, you know the usually."

"Of coarse." Konan sighed wearily. She turned back to Anko. She was breathing raggedly and was subconsciously clenching her ribs.

"The damage she had had before could have ruptured. I'll have to do a X-ray."

Pain agreed "Is there anything I can do to help?"

Konan sensed the hope in his impassive voice. "No. Thank you. Tobi and Sasori will be with me."

His hands twitched but he held back any of the anger that he could possible feel. "Fine. I'm going…somewhere." He grumbled something else before leaving the room.

Sasori closed his eyes _'Lovers these days.'_

"What do you need us to do Konan-chan?" Tobi asked.

"Tobi…I need you to stay as far away from me and Anko as possible."

"…Oh." The sad Tobi whispered.

"Sasori, help me resituate Anko on the-"

"Sempai was coughing blood earlier!" Tobi shouted, suddenly remembering earlier, his sad mood disappearing. "She was having a nightmare about Itachi-san and then the blood poored out of her mouth. I was wearing gloves so I stuck my fingers in her throat and got it all out!"

Konan opened her mouth to say something but closed it when Tobi got right in her face. "What's wrong with my Sempai!?"

Konan pushed him back, her temper rising "Calm down! If that's the case there could be some organ damage. I'll have to run a CAT scan in order to find the problem."

Tobi nodded and stepped back a few steps, almost tripping over Deidara. "What about this guy?" he asked, poking the unconscious lout with his toe.

"Put him somewhere, I'll get to him later."

"…'K!"

Deidara gurgly came to "Where am I…OOH!" He was suddenly dragged across the floor. Everytime he was stopped, his chin hit the floor with a sickening crack._ 'God. Make. It. __**Stop!'**_

Tobi slung him onto a bed like stretcher; he brushed his hands off and skipped to a chair to 'stay out of the way' like a good boy.

Konan shook her head before placing an anesthetic mask over Anko's delicate face. Her vitals were stable with exception of her heartbeat which beating irregularly.

"Let's get started."

* * *

_Instead of the painful, fire infested, scream filled lair that Anko had expected to be greeted with, she was met with a peaceful, almost cheery, white ambiance. There was nothing around her but white. It was tranquil, restful, and terrifying all at the same time._

'_I'm not supposed to be here…' she thought 'I'm not supposed to be here without you Itachi-san'_

_Groggily, she began walking into the pallid obsess of white sanctuary. She knew Itachi was waiting for her some where._

"_Itachi?" Anko whispered. _

_--_

_Itachi, who was still in the darkness listened for her "What is it?"_

_--_

_Anko picked up her speed "Do you think that dying is a way out of everything?"_

_--_

_Itachi stayed put. The only thing that budged was his eyes; from impassive to sad "For me it is."_

_--_

_She was sprinting now "But what about your brother? And the Leaf Village? And everything else you swore to protect?!"_

_--_

_Itachi blinked slowly "I never wanted to fight. I never wanted any of this. If I die, Sasuke will finally feel free…you will live freely without knowing and I…"_

_That was the unfinished business that kept Itachi from kicking the bucket. He still had to protect his brother, he still had to look after Anko._

_--_

_Anko saw Itachi up a head. He was about to be engulfed by a monster of red eyes and shadowed skin. _

"_Itachi…"_

_--_

_Itachi stared at the creature that was waiting for him. He was staring into Lucifer himself._

"_Alright Anko, I'll live for your and Sasuke's sake, but I still done with fighting this thing in front of me away."_

_--_

_Anko smiled "Glad to-" Orochimaru was standing barely a few feet in front of her. "Itachi…"_

_--_

_Itachi glanced from his demon to answer his former comrade's plea "Anko?" His breath hitched when he saw Anko getting further and further into the white with Orochimaru while he remained intact with the darkness. "Anko wait…don't go with him!"_

_--_

_She frowned at the man who somehow always found his way into her mind "Now what do you want?" The mirage like Orochimaru didn't respond to her question. He just stood there in somewhat of a mocking stance, as if he was distracting her…_

"_Itachi!" he was already so far "Itachi!" she dashed past Orochimaru. He just smirked because he knew she was too late…_

_--_

'_Wait…' she was changing direction all of a sudden. She was trying to get to him but something was stopping them from reaching each other._

_He wasn't sure if he should try to reach her or if should remain where he was to keep Lucifer off their backs. He turned back to the devil 'My sorry Anko…not this time.'_

_Lucifer laughed, it wasn't that surprising that he sounded like Orochimaru. "You are both doom."_

_--_

"_Itachi!" the black was slowly starting to disappear. 'Is he leaving?'_

"_Itachi hang on I'm right here!"_

_Itachi barely heard what Anko was trying to tell him. All that had his attention was Lucifer's eyes, he wasn't going to last much longer._

'_Hurry up Anko.' He prayed hurriedly _

_--_

_He was just a small dot of black now, not quite swallowed by the darkness. "Wait…WAIT!"_

_--_

_Itachi managed to steal a slight glance behind him. Everything was gone except for him, Lucifer, and the shadow realm. "Now it's your turn." Lucifer jeered._

_Itachi turned to him slowly, a vortex of sickness consuming his stomach. "Fine…"_

_--_

_Anko stopped and took in some air. 'I'm never going to reach him at this rate.' She stared down at her feet, soon her attention shifted to the newly formed snake seal; her idea seemed perfect but there was one question that plaqued her mind 'Can my jutsu even work here?'_

_She sighed 'Only one way to find out.' she bit down on her thumb and form the hand seals she was familiar with. "Striking shadow snake!"_

_--_

_Black slithering snake like objects enmerged from Lucifer's mouth, he was smiling the whole time. Itachi may not be afraid of death, but at the moment he was afraid of being left in the darkness, paralized and alone with this thing. God he wished it would stop laughing. He squeezed his eyes shut to try to drown out the Martyr._

_"Itachi..."_

_Itachi gasped when something warm but barely alive touched his arm. To his slight surprise it was Anko._

_--_

_Anko stared at the demon haunting both there minds. It wasn't really that surpriseing to her that the creature was very simular to Orochimaru. _

_"You poor sweet pathetic thing." Lucifer stated "You could lived in peace and p__rosperity but you chose to go to Hell with this lout."_

_She grasped on to Itachi's hand tightly._

_"Well I enjoy them in pairs anyway." He jeered, the black objects twitching, eager to devour them both. _

_"Itachi..." she whispered to the man beside her "Hold on..." she shot her opposite arm in the air and suddenly they were flying backwards._

_-_

_Itachi was about to question when he felt something scalely and smooth scan across his back and arms. Thankfully it was only the snakes Anko managed to summon instead of the snake-like creatures Lucifer was going to finish them off with._

_Lucifer screamed out in hate and rage as his damed souls began to slip away. This last that Itachi saw of him was a different blood-curling scream and Lucifer being engulfed by his own fire._

* * *

Konan studied Anko's injuries. Nothing was broken and any internal bleeding that there may have been had stopped. "She's going to be fine." She said to the concious people in the room.

"YAH!" Tobi cheered, jumping in the air.

"You may sit beside her but BE CAREFUL." Konan stated, removing Anko's oxegen mask.

"Don't worry Konan-chan, Tobi's a smart boy!"

"Tobi's an idiot who's going get us all killed." Sasori gruffed

"That's what Glasses-san said!"

* * *

Kabuto tried the last beaker in the sink and laid his trying cloth to the side. He leaned against the counter trying to get his thoughts together. '_Okay...Anko's safe for now. They're not going to hurt her, Orochimaru will most likely wait a few months before going after her again. All I have to do in the mean time is keep him and Sasuke proccupied, Karin alive, and stay away from everyone who wants me dead and then things should return to normal...whatever that is. _He laughed at his own pawn, the laughter helped him calm down.

As if on que, the door behind him oped slowly, making a nails on chalkboard like sound.

'_Now what does he want?' _Kabuto growled to himself. He turned around to adknowledge the person but instead of Orochimaru or Sasuke as he thought it would be, he was met with...Ok who are they again?

"Long time no see Medical Nin." Kisame jeered, amused with the sudden lack of color on face. "You know, it would have been smart of you to switch hideouts knowing that we were going to come after you edventually."

"I suppose so." Kabuto agreed, secretly pulling out a syringe full of morphine. "But we won't run from you."

Kisame snickered "Yay sure..." his attention redirected to Zetsu who some how had snuck past them both and was drooling over Karin.

"Hey flytrap, you can eat when we get home back off."

While they were distracted, Kabuto pulled the safety pinnacle off the needle. He was NOT going to create de ja vu with letting them get away. But just jumping up and trying to inject Kisame is dangerous and most likely the last thing one would ever do. Kabuto had to wait until his guard was completely down.

"So how's Itachi?" Kabuto asked curtly. "He was in pretty bad shape from what I saw of him last time."

Kisame glared at him "He's sick. That's why we're here."

Kabuto arched an eyebrow "Oh really," he leaned back casually against the counter "And what exactully does that have to do with you being here, cursing me with your presentce."

"Watch it Medical Nin, Zetsu here hasn't eaten in almost three days and I wouldn't mind sicking him on you."

"Yay right," Zetsu cut in annoyed "Make fun with the canibal."

Kabuto brought them back to get more answers "Why are you here? What's so wrong with Itachi that you had to come into enemy territory?"

Kisame turned back to him "Back during the attack, Itachi got caught up in the wreckage and is injured beyond normal repair. He needs a transplant, we have everything that is needed except for someone to preform it."

Kabuto understood now "Me?"

"You did a dame good job on An-" Zetsu slapped him to remind him "Excuse that ANKO, that we thought you could fix Itachi up just the same."

Kabuto was still slightly unconvinced. Help and enemy? Then what?

He hestitated before giving his responce "How close is he to dying?"

"His ribcage broke and punctured his lungs. We had to stick a tube down his throat so that he could breath. To answer your question, pretty dame close."

"Can't you get someone else?"

"We have a medic on our side but..." Kisame didn't know how to finish his sentence.

_"This just isn't what she's use to."_ Zetsu finished for him.

"I see..." Kabuto said. "Alright, I'll help you, but I don't see how I'm going to explain to Orochimaru why I'm testing my bouderies."

Kisame smirked "I''ll take care of that while Zetsu gets you out of here."

Zetsu stepped closer to him, Kabuto could smell a faint sent of blood on his breath _"Shall we?" _he extented a hand, it was like taking the hand of death. Despite this playing over and over again in Kabuto's mind, he took it.

"Great." Kisame said "I'll meet up with you guys in a bit." Kisame then vanished before either one of them could respond. Kabuto was suddenly engulfed in a dark green suffocating darkness. For a few moments he couldn't breath, his teleporting companion showed no mercy to this. Just before he was about to pass out, fresh, crisp air greeted his lungs. He collasped to his knees.

**_"Oh come on it wasnt that bad."_** Zetsu grumbled **_"Get up we need to act fast."_**

Kabuto stood and brushed hisself off 'I can't believe that Lord Orochimaru actully treats me better than this." he grumbled, Zetsu didn't seem to hear him.

* * *

Sasori turned around as the door opened again "Look who's back." he said to Konan. She turned and said "You were quick, does that mean that you didn't find him."

Kabuto appeared behind Zetsu, answering her question "They found me alright."

"Glasses-san!" Tobi shouted but he refused to leave his Sempei's side.

Sasori crept up beside Konan "Long time no see, Kabuto Yakushi."

Kabuto's heart almost stopped _'No... why?'_

Zetsu grinned at his fear _"What's wrong with you."_

Kabuto gulped as a response. Red and blades flashed in front of his eyes _'Red...so much red...what is this? Is this blood?'_

Thankfully though, Sasori dissapeared, giving Kabuto a piece of mind as he dissapeared from sight.

Konan took his arm and dragged him to where Itachi was lying, barely alive "We need you to get started as quickly as possible." she rushed urgently. She was fast, Kabuto had to give her that. Before he could get a good look at the woman, she had dressed him in a mask, operating gown, and was instructing him. "He needs a lung transplant. We have a donor and now a surgon so can you get on with it."

"Pushy pushy." Kabuto commented. He look at Itachi, he didnt even look the same. There was dried blood and other debree covering his skin and in his hair. The tube in his throat made him look sickly and skeleton like, his usaully tanned skin was the color of rotting flesh. He should be dead by now.

Kabuto turned to his 'nurses' Konan and Zetsu stood around the operating table, both dressed like he was, both had a apprehensive look in their eyes. He looked away from them for a moment to study the rest of his surroundings. Sasori was in the shadows in the corner of the medical wing but Kabuto knew he was staring at him. Tobi was on the other side of the room, running his hand through...Anko's hair.

Kabuto couldn't help but smile. Even though she was bruised and bandaged, she looked healthly and there was no breathing tube lodged in her throat which by itself made a difference to him.

Konan grabbed his chin and turned him back to Itachi "Focus." she scowled

He turned to Zetsu "Domanit isn't she." Zetsu glared.

"Right...okay I need a serilized cutting scapel..."

And it begins.

* * *

_Anko and Itachi took each others hands as they strided through the white sancuary. This act was out of character for them both but is they didn't feel one another, they feared one would dissapear._

_"So what are your plans?" Itachi asked her to break the silence._

_Anko pondered for a moment "The three days Metal mouth gave me are up. If he allows it, I'd like to give the Akatsuki a try."_

_Itachi was indeed surprised by this "Really?"_

_She nodded "It can't be much worse than being Orochmaru's prisoner right?"_

_He held back a smile "Anko, this is serious. You will have to do a lot of things that will break you."_

_Anko shrugged "Now will be a good time for me to get fixed then."_

_Itachi frowned. She had no idea what she was about to do to herself._

_"I can't promise you'll make it." he stated, his thumb subconciously rubbing her palm._

_"I know, but you need to worry about your own problems." she paused "Tobi said he could help me if I stayed, was he telling the truth."_

_"...no comment."_

* * *

Kisame stepped back to admire the last of the paper bombs he had planted around Orochimaru's hideout. Of course, he knew that the snake was inside along with a few other including his partners little brother. But in order to slow them down [and screw them up] he had to go to extremes.

As he walked a safe distance from the explosives, he pondered on how Itachi's brother would react if Itachi didn't survive.

"Oh well." he said, leveling a kunai over the charka strings that would set off the explotions "If Itachi dies, they can resolve their problems in the afterlife."

He laughed as Orochimaru's hideout burst into flames.

**_

* * *

_**

_"Itachi?"_

_Anko started and twisting around as Itachi's touch disapeared. "Itachi?!"_

_'We're losing him.'_

_Pain shot through Anko's back, arms, and neck; she dropped to her knees and closed her eyes and screamed. Now that Itachi was gone, no one was around to here it. Or so she thought._

_An evil laugh, caused Anko's screaming to hault. A cold but some how gentaly hand landed on her shoulder. "I had to explain to Kabuto that he couldn't fuck around with my property...sadly, I had to teach Itachi the same lesson."_

_Anko's shot open just in time to see Itachi fade away. For the first time, there was actually fear in his eyes. He reached out a hand for her but it was already to late to grab it. Itachi had been ingulfed by Lucifer's fire._

_"ITACHI." Orochimaru's laughter was higher than her scream._

******_

* * *

_**

Anko shot up from her hospital bed "ITACHI!" She looked around and saw Itachi's face hidden by the surgons bodies. She wanted to save him.

Tobi held her back "Whoa easy!"

The surgons and everyone else in the room looked up as Anko tried to claw her way past Tobi. "LET ME SEE HIM!"

"Sempai please!" Tobi begged.

Kabuto threw down his bloody medical tools to walk to Anko, but Konan grabbed his sleeve. "Tobi's got her, focus on Itachi, he's losing to much blood."

Kabuto looked back down at Itachi. The Lungs he needed were in but there was still some accsess bleeding that needed to be stopped right away. He grabbed a Freer to drain out the blood and body fluids building up. Despite his focus outwardly, in his mind, Anko felt more important.

Konan motioned to Zetsu "Help Tobi."

Zetsu removed the mask **_"Fine." _**He strolled over to the struggleing ninja "Do we need to put her under again?"

Anko's fist shot up to Zetsu's face. Zetsu grabbed it before it hit him and held on firmly to Anko's arm.

"STOP!" Anko shouted "DON'T LET HIM TAKE ITACHI!"

"Who?" Zetsu and Tobi asked but they only received more struggleing from her as a responce. Zetsu released Anko for a moment to search through a medical cabinet **_"Konan do we have anymore morphine?" _**He shouted over Anko's screams.

"No we gave the rest to Itachi, find an other way to shut her up!" Konan shouted, her ears were ringing and she was half a second from going over to Anko and suffing a scapel down her throat.

Zetsu look around, there wasn't a lot of anisesia left to sedate Anko so he would hasve to find another alternitive.

Kabuto's hands started to shake as Anko's heavy screams started to die down. He was afraid to turn around to see how they shutted her up...but alas, he did, and he didn't like what he saw.

Zetsu squeezed his eyes shut as he pressed his lips harder on Anko's. He could taste the dried blood and saliva on them and it tasted like drugs which made him was to stay where he was forever. He felt Anko squirm from the lack of oxygen she was receiving. His plan was working. In a matter of minutes, she passed out.

She fell back into Tobi's arms carelessly. Zetsu wiped his mouth with his sleeve but he could still feel Anko's lukewarm lips on his mouth and taste her on his tongue. He then noticed that EVERYONE was staring at him. They all looked either shocked or disgusted at what he had just done. Zetsu was suppose to eat people...not...kiss them.

_"What? **WHAT?!"**_

Everyone turned away, it was best to blockout or erase the last five minutes happenings. Just do the surgery and yell at the medical nin.

-------

Kisame walked through the medical wing, whistleing and grinning. He was in a fairly good mood despite how Itachi's faith was weighing on his mind. His happy mood seized though when he heard the dead silence, all there was the sound of his footsteps. _'Please don't tell me they're all dead.'_

He reached the operating room and walked in. Other than the sound of Itachi's heart monitor and the shifting of tools, the room was the same as outside, dead silent. "What's wrong?" He asked but didn't receive an answer from anyone.

Konan, Zetsu, and the medical nin Kabuto were around Itachi who was looking like he actully had a chance after all. Sasori was still in the corner of the room, getting Deidara situated for his funeral- I MEAN ANALISIS with the still unknow corpse and Tobi was sitting on a stool next to Anko. Tobi was a shocked boy.

He closed the door and leaned against the wall "Anything I can do to help?" He asked trying to gather their attention. Konan shook her head "Just stay put for now please." she ordered, her eyes never leaving the operation.

Kisame chuckled, "Fine." he pulled out a stool and sat a safe distance from Tobi and Anko. Tobi was motionless for once while Anko was still pale and the baggy dirty clothes made her look like she had been pulled from a mass grave...but she looked 'better'.

_"Did you finish your 'buisness?'" _Zetsu asked as an attempt to break this annoying silence.

"OH JUST KILL US ALL!!!" Tobi shouted before Kisame could make his remark.

"What?" Kisame asked him.

_"Don't worry about it, he's just...shocked that Itachi-san is going to make it is all."_

Kisame arched an eyebrow but didn't press the issue any further. "Okay...yeah I took care of what I needed to do."

_"Aww...so Orochimaru is history then?"_

Kisame grinned "Pretty much yeah."

"What?!" came a hoarse voice from the end of the room "You took down Orochimaru! Dame you you fishstick that was my bidding!"

Kisame glared at Deidara "You had **two **chances but screwed both of them straight to hell. I was just fixing your misake."

"YOU DEMENTED EEL! AS SOON AS I CAN FEEL MY ARMS AGAIN I'LL-" Sasori knock him out with a morphine needle before he could finish.

"Why you...whoa...that feels nice...." he smiled at Sasori "You want fries with that?" Out like a light.

"You horderd all the morphine syringes?! If we had those earlier, we could have saved Zetsu the uncanny faith of giving Anko the kiss of death-"

"TOBI!!!" Everyone shouted, causing Tobi to cringe.

"No way!" Kisame shreiked "Zetsu, you, the human eating aloe of the Akatsuki kissed Anko, GOD I WISHED I HAD BEEN HERE TO VIDEO TAPE THAT AND SEND A COPY TO OROCHIMARU AND SEE HIS REACTION-"

"DONE!" Kabuto shouted, practicly throwing his bloody scaple across the room. "I'm done, okay, so everyone shut the Hell up!" he tore his blood soaked uniform off and headed to the door. No one tried to stop him on account that they were unaccustiomed to Kabuto and his temper. It was best to leave this stranger to him self.

As soon as the door slamed behind him, everyone turned back to Konan for further words. "I need to clean him up and THEN we're done. Itachi's going to live."

"HURRY FOR WEASEL SAN!" Tobi cheered. For once no one wanted to kill him when he did a happy dance. They were all too tired, unconcious, or either felt the same way.

* * *

Kabuto slid down the wall beside the operating room. He did not know this place well enough to try to leave so this was all he could do. He pushed his head back, trying in a way to crush his skull. Anko was with the Akatsuki, his former master was back in his nightmare, and his current master might have been blown to bits. He didn't know whether to rejoice about that last part or go back in there and beat Kisame silly.

The double doors reopened and to Kabuto's horro and slight surprise, Sasori came out.

"Running away after pulling a tamptrum won't solve anything." He stated in the gruff unfeeling voice that still echoed in Kabuto's mind.

Kabuto looked up at him, nothing had changed. The Akatsuki cloak, althought a little torn, was exactlly the way it had been the first time Kabuto had met him. The mask, the physical and mentay one, hadn't changed either. He was still another peice of Kabuto's nightmare.

Sasori crept closer, getting in front of Kabuto so that they would be face to face "You should leave. Anko is our responability now. you will only hurt her more than you already have." he said

Kabuto stared ahead, past him "There is no need for that, I'm done here." he stood up and tried to make his wa past Sasori but Sasori extended his Scorpion like tail and leveled it with Kabuto's throat "Not until Konan says so."

Kabuto stared at him impassively "Fine." He walked back into the operating room "I want to see Anko."

Konan was the only one there when he returned. Dame these Akatsuki are fast.

"Feeling better?" she asked, there was a hint of sarcasime in her impassive voice.

Kabuto ignored her, walking strait to Anko. Tobi stepped aside to allow him accsess. He resisted the urge to touch her for a moment. He focused on her or at least what was left of her. She was filthy and he longed to see her in clean clothes. She was cut and bruised but he saw past all of that. Running his trembling fingers down her arm, he leaned down and whispered _"Anko.....open your eyes."_

Somewhere in the hell that she was experiencing, she heard his voice calling to her. So she opened her eyes, taking in the blinding light and the blurry face over her that blocked most of it out. As soon as her vision became clearer, she made a reconization of who the person was. "Kabuto?"

Tobi poked out behind him "Hey Sempai!" Kabuto pushed him back.

She stared at him, for some reason her entire body was numb, her mind didn't register fear or hate or anyother emotion that she probably should have felt towards him. She looked around, the vauguly familiar Akatsuki members were cleaning up and in plain sight was Itachi's barely alive form. She didn't feel the tear going down her chin, but Kabuto did and wiped it away "He's fine, you both are. See I think he's starting to wake up already."

His warm hand met her cold cheek turning her back to him, it was the best thing she had felt in awhile. Weak as she was, she took his wrist and led it to a gash on her forehead "Heal me."

Kabuto smiled and applied chakra to her wound "You're still so predictable." he commented. Anko was willing to prove him wrong.

Her hand redirected itself from his arm to his neck. She pulled him down and kissed him harshly.

"OH MY VIRGIN EYE!" Tobi shouted, covering his face while trying to run out of the room.

Konan grimaced_ 'Why the Hell is everyone kissing her? If I catch Pain trying that I will send him hallway to Konaha.' _she rolled her eyes and teleported away, Deidara poofing with her. It seemed like she use to do things like that with Nagato.

Kabuto made her pull back when the need for air became too great. He stared down at her smiling lips "Where you expecting that?" she mocked

He smirked "For once, no." he kissed her again. This had been the second time he had done this; the first was as a means of comfort, now it was to show how they had both changed. They both needed this because they both were on the break through of losing their minds. As long as they were intangled with one another, there was something in the world other than Orochimaru or Sasori...

--

Sasori's eye twitched as he watched how they swooned over one another. He wished he had a water gun. He turned to Tobi who was trying to steal peaks at the action. Tobi was a naughty boy. Zetsu was somewhere around there to. If you're going to kiss the girl you might as well watch her make out with someone else.

He turned back to the operating room, he was a little surprised to see that Itachi was already awake despite how long he had been under. But he was an Uchiha so that should have been expected. He was trying to adjust to the tube in his throat and the restraints on his limbs. He just had to turn on his side...

--

There was an uncomfortable ache in his throat and mouth. It felt like he had broken a coconut in half with his teeth and swallowed the shell. He waited for the tingling in his limbs to settle down before trying to move. He tried to move one of his arms but found that they were incapible, the same with his legs and chest.

_'Okay... okay relax and breath...breath...breath...okay this is rediculous.' _He used his tongue to try to get the foreign object out of his throat but the effort caused him to struggle for breath so he just stopped all together. He relaxed and tried to obtain the oxygen he needed. When he couldn't get it THEN he started to panic. His heart rate went up and he started to black out. He started to twist around to find some sort of assistance. He caught sight of two blurry but vaguly familiar figures. Once the blood started to drip from the breathing tube, some sort of reconization hit him. The pulled back silver hair was that of an enemy he knew but he couldn't make out who or what was under him. Finally he stopped completely.

--

Kabuto and Anko shot up when they heard a gagging and a heart monitor go off. Kabuto knew what it was instantly. "Lay down." he ordered but knowing Anko she didn't relent long.

Anko's heart skipped a beat when she saw blood seeping down Itachi's chin. "No...please no..."

"HEY someone give me a hand over here!" Kabuto screamed to...well, anyone who could here him. Two seconds later Sasori, Tobi, and Zetsu shot into the room. Sasori assisted Zetsu with Itachi while Tobi stayed beside Anko "What's wrong with him?" Anko asked him

"He had to have a lung transplant Sempai and he's pushing himself to fast." he answered. This time he was prepared when Anko tried to jump off the bed. "Gottcha this time Sempai." he commented.

"Is he okay?" she shouted

No one answered her and she couldn't see Itachi now. She wasn't sure if the heart monitor was still going off because her ears and head were ringing so bad that she couldn't even here Kabuto screaming anymore. Soon enough she didn't hear the ringing nor anything else...all that really mattered to her was the darkness that overcame her and the sharp pain in her arm.

--

Tobi pulled a morphine needle that he had sneak out of Sasori's pocket from Anko's arm. He place it under her pillow for safe keeping. The room went completly quiet after a few moments. Kabuto sighed in exhaustion and releif "He's stable but-"

"He you hadn't been so busy with Anko, this wouldn't have happened!" Sasori shouted, for once showing true RAGE.

Kabuto stared at him.

"You are such an idiot!"

Despite his anger at his previous master, Kabuto couldn't glare or hate him as much as he wanted to. He was right...if he was out of Anko's life, things would be better...for everyone.

The door opened before anyone else could put their two cents in. "Is everything alright?" Konan asked.

"Everythings fine." Sasori said, his previous personality restored "Kabuto was just leaving..."

Everyone turned to Kabuto but said nothing.

Kabuto stared blankly at Itachi. He felt nothing towards this person, but he felt plenty towards the person he was trying to help...or whatever he was trying to do.

"Yeah," Kabuto stated "I need to go now. Itachi and Anko will need a few weeks of recooperation and medican to help them adjust to the knew organs in their bodies." He stopped beside Anko "I will be there when you need me." he whispered.

He gave one last look to the hated Akatsuki members. "Bye." He exited down the pitch black hallway, he had no idea where he was or even where he was going but that matter much to him at the moment.

"You should have asked Zetsu to escort you back." came a dense voice from the dark "It's not safe to wonder around in enemy territory."

Kabuto wasn't that surprised "I'm afraid one of them will kill me." he sounded unconvencing.

'"Come." Pain stated, leading Kabuto to God know where.

Hesitation wasn't an option at the moment. The Akatsuki leader gave him no time for such a thing.

The medical nin followed him, the last thing he asked before he exited this forsaked place was "What are you going to do to Anko?"

"It doesn't matter, she has salvation now."

Kabuto smirked "What if she repents against it?"

"Then she will be lost."

"She already is."

No comment.

* * *

"What do you think?" Konan asked the incomplete group of Akatsuki members "Is she trust worthy?"

**_"What's your opinion?" _**Zetsu asked

Konan look at Anko. She was curled up in the fetal position, the positon of doom and pain. "Only time will tell."

Zetsu nodded in agreement_ "If she denys Pain-sama's extended offer than I might get a bite to eat for the first time in four days." **"Knock it off."**_

**_"_**I think Anko-Sempai is a good girl, mean and crazy but that's just because she cranky and confussed. I won't her to join."

"Of course you do." Konan sighed, turning to Sasori "What do you think?"

"I hate that medical nin." He stated. He probably didn't even know what they were talking about.

"Your opinions will be express later." Pain stated, secretly entering the room "As soon as everyone is rested and healed, we will discuss Anko Mitarashi's membership. Until then, goodnight all."

Everyone began to move out...except Sasori was still griping"I really hate that medical nin."

Tobi appeared beside him "I know, I know."

* * *

**_I am a total screw up_**

**_Leukophobia is fear of the color white. Those who are destined for Hell are most likely terrified of it._**

**_I need to watch some of those medical shows to get a better understanding of the medical world…but then again this is fanfiction so…WHO CARES IF MY WRITING SUCKS!_**

**_I'm sick of this…_**

**_REVIEW MY STORY…PLEASE_**


	22. Recovery and a slight tour of Hell

_4 days later_

There was no longer a breathing tube in Itachi's throat; in its place was an oxygen mask that provided him the air he needed until his new lungs functioned normally. Most of his color was back and because a quick sponge bath, he looked cleaner, more alive. He hadn't awakened in the past couple of days except for the shock of the night terrors that brought him out of his coma like state every now and again.

Anko was about the same; she had been in and out of consciousness for the past few days; her awakenings were more violent than others. All and all she was better but only time would tell if she and Itachi would be fit enough to attend the meeting that was suppose to take place soon. Her loyal partner Tobi had rarely left her side dispite Konan's and Sasori's nagging. He wanted to prove that he could be a good partner so that Anko might soften up enough to stay.

As for the rest of the Akatsuki........

Deidara had been diagnosed with two crack ribs, a broken arm that needed to be broken twice in order to be healed properly, and muliple bruising curtsey of Pain and anyone else who decided they wanted to kick him around. He was currently in a separate room being torrtured by Kisame. "Don't you fucking dare!" Deidara shouted as Kisame leveled a saw over his broken arm.

"Oh come it'll be a good look for you!" He jeered, making attempts to cut Deidara while he screamed for help. "SOMEONE GET THIS IDIOT AWAY FROM ME!!!"

Sasori grabbed Kisame's arm from behind "Will you two knock it off! Just because you're well rested doesn't mean everyone else is! Konan and I haven't gotten any sleep in the past four days because of all the corpses lying around and we need peace and quiet so that we don't losse our minds and start killing you morons!"

They stared at Sasori in shock; he had never acted this angry before. Yes Sasori had a temper but he had never stooped so low as to call Deidara anything else but a punk.

As soon as Sasori's back was turned, Kisame turned back to Deidara grinning, the idea of cutting off his limbs still fresh on his mind.

"STOP." Sasori called. Kisame dropped the saw. Shaking his head, Sasori left the second medical wing, leaving the helpless Deidara and the deranged Kisame alone together. Kisame smirked "Now where were me?"

Deidara resisted the urge to throw up.

Konan was with Nagato. The were discussing the imformation that had been gathered by Hindan and Kazaku and Hindan. Almost all of it was blacked out; most of it had to do with her life with Orochimaru. There was a tiny slip in it as a missing persons report from Anko's dissapearence over a month ago. The search party had been declined.

"...she was under Orochimaru's apprenticeship from ages ten to twelve. Even though she had missed a lot of academy days because of the missions he had sent her on, she still managed to become a chunnin by twelve..."

Konan threw down the folder "We know all of this. There's nothing else in here that is of value to us; Hindan and Kazaku wasted almost three days gathering junk!"

"Calm down Konan." Nagato commanded firmly "We still haven't check her medical records-"

"The only thing we might find is check up history and possible a note or two about the sealing of her curse mark." Konan leand against the table everything was spread out on "I'm starting to think that maybe everything we planned for her was a mistake."

"So a few days of exhaustin and frustration have completely changed your outlook on this gir."

Konan stared at him. "We've been to hell and back the last few days for this girl; I'm just angry that it was all for nothing."

"All for nothing? Konan I'm dissapointed in you. We sent for Mitarashi Anko to bring her into our organization as Tobi's partner, I don't see why any of this should change that."

"Do you not see waht has happen because of her?! We almost lost Itachi and had everyone else put in grave danger! If this is what to be exspected while she's here, I don't think that we should let her join."

"It's too late to change our minds." Nagato stated "She's here now and as soon as she and Itachi are able to walk and breath properly, we are anicating her. End of discussion."

Konan's fist clenched. She wanted so badl to speak out against him but she felt she had disrespected him enough in the past few days. "Okay." she whispered.

"Good. Please go over her medical report with me." Nagato asked.

Konan picked up the vanilla folder and flipped through the medical history. Just as she predicted, it was filled with routine check ups and treatments and missions. Konan was about to stop when she came across smething that shocked her. "Nagato, it says here that...Anko was pregnant at age thirteen."

Nagato was slightly taken aback by this "Who was the father?"

"It doesn't say," Konan stated "All that's mentioned is that Anko was brought into the hospital on due date and a seesection was preformed to save her from the complications from the birth." She flipped throught the pages "The fate of the baby isn't listed."

"...I see."

Konan sensed the manipulation is her partners voice "What is it."

Nagato shook his head "It's unimportant but either the child is still alive or the doctors that operated on her dissposed of the infants remains before Anko could see it."

Konan stared at him, slightly disgusted by the thought.

"Does it say anything about her cureseal in there?"

Konan blinked and read back through the reports "Over the years she did have to get it resealed but it was due to an over use of chakra during a mission." she closed the folder "Almost everythilng about her from ages eleven to twelve and a half isn't there. Anything useful or corruptive is black out or classified."

Nagato understood "Konah is hidding something about her."

"Nagato, Anko was Orochimaru's apprentice, he took her on missions that are unspoken of..." A thought came to her suddenly "Maybe there's nothing to be recorded..."

"I don't understand." Nagato said

"So much of the information is blacked out because perhaps it's top secret or...she had no reconization of what happened back then. Orochimaru used her in a few experiments maybe her erased some of her memory to keep what he did covered up."

Nagato caught on "It's all connected...the lack of information, the undescribed pregnantcy...Orochimaru had a part in all of it but Konaha won't let any ofit out to the public."

A sick image crossed Konans' mind "Do you think that...Orochimaru could have been the father of the missing child?"

Nagato thought for a moment. He hadn't know Orochimaru all to well but he was sure about some of his character traits "I don't doubt it but the way he's connected with all of it I would assume. Still, I highly doubt Orochimaru would rape a twelve year old."

"Another experiment maybe? There are a number of ways to transplant a child in a womb without direct sexually conntact."

"Perhaps...but as I said before it's unimportant. Anko's past is her buisness; all that matters right now is if she's willing to work with us right now."

Konan nodded. She then turned to the exit "I should go check on her and Itachi, they might be well enough to attend a meeting tomorrow."

"Thankyou."

"Get some rest."

"We'll see."**

* * *

**

Dark brown eyes peeked out behind lightly taned eyes lids to meet a crack orange face that had only one eye hole. In Anko's damaged mind, she could somehow match the face with someone in her memories. "Tobi?"

"SEMPAI!!" Tobi shouted, giving Anko a slight headache "I thought you would never wake up. I started building a coffin just incase you decided to join...well who ever you know in the afterplace." He reeled Anko's bed around so that he could see the 'coffin' that he had taken the liberty to build on one of Konans operating tables. All it was really was chunks of wood glued together with bent nails sticking out of it. "It still needs some paint." Tobi said.

Anko grabbed her head as a headache started "Where's Kabuto?" she asked

"Glasses-san had to leave before Sasori jumped him." Tobi stated as he added more glue to a piece of wood.

Anko felt hurt creep into her system _'Why would he leave me here?' _"What about Itachi?"

"Oh he died...oh wait...WAIT!'

Anko jumped up, almost tearing the IV out of her arm "What do you mean he's dead!?"

Tobi got infront of her to calm her "No Sempai Tobi wasn't thinking!!Itachi's fine see." He pointed to a bed across the room. Anko turned to it; Itachi was barely noticeable with the tubes and wires smothering him. Anko was about to fall back down when Tobi caught her "Here let's go see him." he whispered, helping her limp to Itachi's bedside.

Anko wiggled out of his grip so that she could take hold of the security bars on the bed. She stared down in pure terror as she looked cover his bandaged and broken form. This wasn't the unstoppable Itachi Uchiha that she had grown up with; the one who had helped her with her fire jutsu'safter missions or the one who had kept her and Shisui from murdering one another when one of them had gone too far or the one who had betrayed her when she was nineteen. This was an alien, a copy, a stranger that she didn't reconized and yet was glad to see.

She ran her fingertips across the exposed skin of his face. He was warm like the tannes of his skin but at the same time cold like the ice running through her blood. It made her sick. It scared her.

"Sempai Tobi's thinks you should lay back down now." Tobi whispered, lightly touching her shoulder. Anko pulled from his touch "No I want to stay with him."

"I can move your beds closer." He suggested

Anko nodded her head. There were tears on her cheeks "Okay...Okay..."

Tobi led her back to her bed. He helped her lift her legs so that she could lie back down. He motioned for her to stay put so that he could attend to Itachi. He swiftly unplugged and replugged everything to an extendable outlit and rolled Itachi next to Anko. "Is this alright?"

Anko reached out and was able to press her fingertips to Itachi's cheek "Perfect."

Tobi watched her rub Itachi for about an hour before she decided to take a nap. Right before she subbcumed to sleep she whispered "Thank's Tobi."

Tobki ruffeled her hair gently "Your welcome Sempai."

Less than an hour later Itachi made his awakening. His body was stiff and his eyes were sore. He slowly engulfed air though his mouth, he was glad that the terrofing tube was no longer in his throat but there was something over his mouth that kept him from talking. Suddenly Konan's familiar face appeared "He's awake." she called to some unknown person in the room. She lifted something foggu and clear of his mouth adn over his head. Itachi found it easier to take in his own air now. He was able to move his jaw and tongue so he wanted to speak but the words took toon many breaths of air to form.

Konan presed the oxygen mask back over his mouth "You're not ready to breath on your own just yet. We're keeping you on oxygen for another day or so."

Itachi made some understanding of what Konan was stateing so he relaxed beleiving he was in good hands. His eyes began to shut when Tobi jumped in front of Konan and shouted "HEY ITACHI!" Itachi's heart rate shot up. Konan pushed him "Stay with Anko." she growled. Tobi gulped and tiptoed away.

Itachi turned his head and Anko was lying right beside him on her side, facing him. His mind went into shut down and all that exsisted was her. Her skin was still pale but was gaining some of its color back; she was still wearing the clothes Tobi had loan her almost a week earlier, he could smell the dirt and dried blood.

He tried to reach out and touch her but his arms were secured by restraints that were meant to protect him. Konan noticing his panicing secretly pulled out a syringe "You came see her when you both are awake. You might be able to talk by then." she stuck the needle into his IV.

Itachi struggled for only a moment more before the fatigue hit him. He was able to stare at Anko's broken face until his mind completely shut down.

"So how long will it be this time?" Tobi asked

"The next couple of hours at the most." Konan answered "If we're lucky we can get the meeting over with tonight and Anko might be and Akatsuki tommorow morning.''

"Might?" Tobi's voice held worry and fear

"She hasn't given us her decision yet so we're still unsure of what she's going to do."

Tobi stared at his Sempai "She's going to say yes." he stated "I know she is."

Konan decided not to comment "Come with me, there are some things you need to know about Anko."

"But what about-"

"She'll be fine, come on."

Tobi crossed his arms defiantly "I'm not leaving Sem-"

Konan grabbed him "Get out here."

* * *

Anko gasped as her eyes opened yet again. Something strange was happening inside her head that was vaguley familiar. It was a paralizing rush that spread across her slowly functioning nerves to her muscels and limbs until it allowed her to move. She sat up slowly, the words 'Where am I?' fresh on her brain.

"I've been waiting for you."

Anko turned to the voice speaking to her. Itachi, broken and beautiful, was lying on his side smiling at her. He seemed mirage like and for a moment Anko was afraid to speak to him. Still, he sat up and reached a broken nailed hand out to her. Anko gasped as he came closer and cringed away "Itachi stop." she whispered. She looked back at him. Kabuto was in his place. He was cleaner than Itachi; his eyes were almost completely hidden behide his shining glasses. He was wearing that seducive and terrifing smirk she hated so much.

He suddenly leaned in "Why are you afraid." His voice sounded like flies buzzing in her ears.

Anko slammed her eyes. She could still feel his warm breath on her lips awaiting her answer. She felt his icy hot fingers touch her "Well?"

Something wasn't right about this. It felt like she was in a pool of rubber and the smell was affecting her sences. Inside her head she was able to figure that this was unreal. This was a fantasy. An illusion. She wanted Kabuto to be there but...it was impossible. In less than a few hours...they would be enemies again.

"Your not real..." she whispered.

"Your not here..." her fists hardend. Her eyes tightened "I want you gone."

Kabuto's warmth seemed to dissaprear. '_You are so predictable.'_

"Stop it."

_'If I want you to survive, I have to study so I can make sure I don't screw up and kill you.'_

"Go away."

_'You can't escape us. We are stronger than you will ever know.'_

_"_I don't want to miss you anymore."

_'Do you love him?"_

"What?"

_'I see the way you look at him...or at least the way he looks at you. Either you love him or you're just lonely. I think it's the lonely, people like you are incappable to things such as love.'_

"You're just so dame brainwashed that you don't understand the simple things."

_'...Do you love me?'_

Anko didn't want to cry "I can't."

_'Why not?'_

"Because you're Orochimaru. You don't know how to love. You don't know how to love me."

_He touched her again 'We could try...'_

She stayed away "No...leave please...I hate this." She didn't know the emotion on his face. '_Okay...'_

Anko's eyes open. She instinctivly turned on her side; Itachi was lying there, asleep and unmoving except for the slight movements of his chest whenever he breathed.

"Itachi?" Anko whispered to gain his attention. She reached out and touched his arm "Itachi." Still no movement. Getting frustrated and afraid, she got up and staddeled, taking hold of his shoulders she shook him. "ITACHI WAKE YOUR DEAD ASS UP!"

Itachi's surprised filled eyes shot open, he looked around franticly until his gaze met Anko's. "Blink if you understand what I'm saying." she whispered. One blink.

"Yes!" Anko shrilled squeezing Itachi "I knew you'd never leave!" A gagging sound remined her of his condition. She released him but remained on top of him. They stared at each other for a few minutes, Itachi gazing over Anko's dirty form while she gazed over his smiling. Itachi had the sudden urgue to touch anything of her's. He lifted a hand but it was still forced down by restraints. He clancked his hand against the security bars to indicate he wanted his freedom.

Anko stared at his bruised and broken hands. The restraints seemed so out of place there. She hestitated out of fear of being scowled by Konan but decided that it didn't matter. Finally getting the things undone, she held his arms up so that he could flex his fingers and get the feeling back in them. His fingers redirected to intertwine with hers. Darkly tanned fingers with creamy with ones. The darkly tanned ones slipped down her arms, his thumbs brushing against her breasts, and held her waist in place.

This sudden action shocked her some. She had know Itachi to be a toucher but usally she would start it...well she had jumped on him but it hadn't been for this reason. She tried untangleing his hands "Itachi, I don't know your condition yet you need to-"

"OH MY VIRGIN EYE!"

Anko turned just in time to watch Tobi stumble backwards and hit the wall before stumbleeing to the floor "Can't you two wait until you get your own room to try that stuff!?" she shouted from the floor.

Anko got off Itachi and staggard to Tobi. Her injuries were substained but her walking abilities were still screwed. "You alright?" she asked, offering him a hand. Tobi grabbed her wrist and accidentally pulled her down. Her body hit the floor with a plop, pain shot through her. "Sorry SORRY..." Tobi kept saying as he tried to pick her up. Anko groaned as her head hit the ground a few times, she would die if Tobi remained her partner.

"HEY!"

Tobi and Anko turned to see Itachi sitting up, oxygen mask in hand glaring at Toni malicely. "GET YOUR DAME HANDS OFF HER!" he weazed, taking a quick puff out of the mask.

They two separated instantly "At least we know his lungs are working." Tobi whispered to her. The door behind them opened, smacking Tobi in the back and head as she rushed past him. "Itachi-" she pushed him back down with streanth that was different from her own "Keep your oxygen mask on!" Itachi gagged in protest.

Konan turned scowling at Tobi and Anko. Her eyes skanned over Anko's body and then she said "Since Anko's in better condition, you and her may walk around for a while. But I want you both at the meeting in an hour, is that clear!?"

Tobi and Anko nodded shakingly.

"Good," she turned back to Itachi "Now leave."

Tobi grabbed Anko and tried to drag her out. Anko gave Itachi one last look before she obligued to Tobi's command. "See you Itachi!" she called to him.

After being dragged down the hallways for a few minutes, Tobi pulled Anko close and shrilled "This is the only opportunity we might have to spend time together! Come on!" Tobi almost pulled her arm off.

_Five minutes later_

"This is the kitchen..." Tobi led Anko into a room with no door. The area had a sink, counter with stools around, a refrigerator, and a table with two people sitting across each other...everything was so plain. "That guy one the left is Hindan, the other on is Kakuza. Watch out for Hindan, he's foul mouthed."

The two angry Akatsuki member glared at him and squeezed the heads of the beer bottles they were drinking "Watch it Tobi." The on with the medium lenght hair, Hindan apparently, growled.

"Just showing Anko Sempai here a tour." Tobi joked, giving an Anko a quick hug before she hit him.

Hidan looked at Anko and smirked, his eyes wondering over her bruised body "So you got a girlfriend uh Tobi?" he took a gulp of his beer "Heh, she could do better. She's way too cute for your taste."

Even though Anko hadn't known Tobi long, she knew that it was time to defend him. "I'm Tobi's partner."

"Sleeping partner?" Hindan burst out laughing.

Anko clenched her fists and walked to him. She pulled out a seat beside the tan one, Kakuza. She pulled the beer out of Hidan's hand "Watch who's partner your talking about." she warned, earning his attention and beer breath. "I'm very possesive of what's mine." she heard a whisper of Orochimaru's voice in her head. She was like him after all.

Hindan snickered and moved closer "Well...that's one thing you and I have in common then." Anko could smell the alcohol. It was tempting; she wanted a drink but a part of her mind told her to stay focus on the reason why she was face to face with the moron.

Hindan reached under the table and touched her hip. Thankfully it was clothed so she didn't have to heal his touch. "If you were mine..." he chuckled; the alcohol was setting in. "I wouldn't let anyone go near you..." he squeezed her thigh. "I'd fuck you senseless...I'd fuck you to bloody pieces..."

"Oh for the love of God." Kakuza groaned, grabbing his beer and leaving. He turned to the shocked Tobi and said "Let me know when their done."

Anko stayed completely still. She had delt with drunken pigs like this one before and knew that the best thing to do was to make it seem like you were powerless; like you wanted what they were throwing at you.

"So..." Hindan mused, trying to pull her closer. "How would you like to spend some time with-" Anko slammed his forgotten beer bottle over his head causing Hidan to screech and release Anko.

Anko stood and smiled trumpthly "No thanks; Tobi's enough for me already." she turned and winked at Tobi who winced; she bet he was smiling under his mask.

Hindan recovered from his hit over the head and grabbed Anko, pulling her back "Your not going anywhere you little bitch!" He pushed her against the table and began messing with her pants. Anko tried kicking him but he just grabbed her legs and punched her in stomach to keep her down and since she was still recovering, Anko couldn't fight to much to defend herself.

Hindan had her pants unbuttoned when suddenly Tobi jumped on his back causing him to pull away from Anko to deal with him. "SEMPAI RUN I GOT THIS!!!"

Hidan in his drunken and confussed state crashed him and Tobi into the stools surrounding the counter. He then flipped Tobi over began punching his mask cursing the whole time "YOU LITTLE FUCKER! YOU JUST CAN'T STAND SOMEONE ELSE HITTING ON YOUR GIRL CAN YOU FUCKER?! ANSWER ME YOU LITTLE BITCH!"

Anko gave little thought to her next action. She grabbed Hindan by his collar and threw him with all her might across the room. She then twisted herself and grabbed the damaged Tobi "NOW WE BOTH RUN!" The two sprinted out of the room and down the hallway, Anko had no idea where to go. A few seconds later, there was a crash and Hindan screaming "GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE FUCKERS!!"

They picked up speed and ran as fast as possible from the maniac behind them. A piece of the celling behind them fell and Tobi edged up beside her screaming "RUN. RUN RUN.!!"

There was a door up ahead. Without thinking, Anko grabbed Tobi and pushed him entangled with her into it. The exploded as they crashed into it; Tobi hit the ground while Anko landed on top of him, her head buried in his chest. She heard Hindan's heavy footsteps run past then and him screaming "AS JASHIN IS MY WITNESS I WILL DESTROY BOTH OF YOU LITTLE BITCHES..."

Anko sighed in releif. She sat up and stared down at Tobi "You alright."

Tobi groaned "Yeah, Tobi's..." his fingers pulled at her pants. Anko blushed when she realized she was straddling him. She jumped up immediately turning away to hide her blush. "I have to admit, you've gain all the favor of the guys here." Tobi commented.

Anko crossed her arms over her chest "It's not perposely I assure you. Other than Itachi and maybe you, everyone else is just plain bitchy."

Tobi chuckled "They all just have their days."

"Hmph."

Tobi creeped past her and peeked out the door "Coast's clear." Anko looked for herself; the hallways were completely empty. Tobi led her to an unknow destination; as they walked he chattered about the 'issues' of some of the people in the organization. Anko listened as much as her mind would allow her to. She needed to learn as much as she could about her new comrades if she decided to give in a join this fucked up organization. She looked past Tobi, a head of them was pure Hallways. "Tobi were are we going?"

He turned back and squeeked "I'm going to show you the bed rooms."

Anko's skin crawled "You all **live **here?"

"Sometimes. When Leader-sama accemble a meeting, every is given a room to stay in until they're ready to go."

Anko looked around "So this is were all the action is."

Tobi chuckled giggled "This is the main base if that's what you mean."

"Where does everyone go when there's no meeting?"

"Some like Zetsu and I stay but almost everyone else goes their separate ways until we're...needed. HERE WE ARE!" Tobi stopped at a door that he opened; inside it was a hallway with no end that was alined with doors.

"The first one is Leaders. The one across from from his is Konans..." he chuckled as if trying to hold back something "Convinent isn't it?" he laughed. Anko smiled nervously; she still had little knowledge of the relationship between Konan and Pain.

"Anyway," Tobi began again, gaining control hisself. "Your partner's room is always going to be across from yours so it's reasonalbe to lose mind from seeing them to much." He turned back to her "But Tobi won't get sick of seeing you Sempai! I'll love us working together!"

Anko grimaced. She had mixed feelings about this entire thing. They were all crimanals and Anko swore that she would never become like that. But...Tobi...that goofy kid was always trying to make her smile even when she was ready to say to Hell with it. "Look Tobi about that..."

"This is Tobi's room Sempai!" Tobi said exidedly. He opened the door at the end of the hallway. He took Anko's arm and led her inside. The room was undecorated which was an antonym to Tobi's creative personality. Tobi scratched his head sheepishly "I have'nt had a lot of time to decorate since I moved in." He pulled her out before she could finish examing the room. He led her to the room across from his. "This is your room!" He opened the door for her [Tobi is a good boy] "You can decorate it any way you want and I'll be glad to help!" He showed her the dresser, closet and the bathroom "Each room has it's own so that your privacy will be respected." He turned on a light "Why don't you get cleaned up, the hot water should be-" a clip of his mask popped off. Anko gasped for some reason.

"Uhh..." Tobi looked around nervously "...I'll be in my room if you need me." He ran away before Anko could ask any questions. She sighed and walked into the bathroom, closing the door incase Tobi came back. She **did not **need a repeat of a week ago's bathroom incident. There were towels and rags on the sink along with a bar of soap and two shampoo bottles. She smiled, Tobi must have planed this out. She turned the hot water knob and undressed while the water got hot. She stared down at the dirty, disgusting clothes at her feet. She was excided on putting on clean ones.

She stepped in and for the first time in over a week felt warm water on her skin. She grabbed the provided soap and rag and started scrubbing the dirt and blood of her body. A mixture of brown dirt and pink watery blood swam around her feet and swirled into the drain. She wasted no time with her hair; lathering it with the shampoo. She squeezed dirt and muddy water out of it and she had to rinse and repeat three time before she felt clean enough to be satisfied. She leaned against the wall under the shower head and basked herself in the liquid. She felt at peace for the first time in months.

The knock at the door shattered her peace "Sempai? Oh Sempai?! Come on out I have something for you." Anko's eye twitched _'I like the guy but dammit I can't relax with him around.'_

Anko wrapped the towel around her; she hestitated because she had no clothes but decided it was better than putting the dirty ones on again. She stepped out of the bathroom, first making sure Tobi was a good distance away.

Tobi was arranging something on her bed. He glanced back when he heard her and turned to her, hiding something behind his mask. "SURPRISE!" He shrilled, reveiling a white swirly mask sith red blotches on it. It was very much like his except for the color and the fact that there were two eyeholes in it. "Oh my God..." Anko mumbled. Was this moron trying to turn into the female version of him.

Tobi examined the mask "It might be a little big but we can adjust the strap on it later-"

"Why the hell are you giving me that!"

Tobi flinched at the slight disgust in her voice "Well...Tobi though since you lost the on Tobi gave you that you might want a new one so he made you it while you were in the coma..."

"Aw." Anko cried, that was so weird of him.

She took the mask from him. It was soft and thick and the material it was made of was foriegn to her. "What's this thing made out of?"

"Cotton balls, fiderglass and the bandages Konan clean your and Itachi's blood up with." Tobi stated proudly. "Try it on.

Anko held it out "Maybe later okay-" her eyes wondered to the bed. There was an Akatsuki cloak laid there with more clothes under it.

Tobi noticed where her attention had wondered and picked up the cloak "I made it for you. We're all required to where one." He handed it to her "I hope it fits."

Anko stared at the clothing in her arms. She was mezmerized by the red cloud like designs. She took the clothes and shoes under it and made Tobi turn around so that she could dress and put on the Akatsuki cloak. She slowly up zipped it enough to slip it over her head. She then zipped it just below her neck and smoothed the clothing out.

"You look alwsome!" Tobi commented giving her a thumbs up.

Anko grinned worriedly. She felt like the enemy already. Tobi took her arm and started pulling her out of the room "We have to go NOW!" Anko snatched her limb out of Tobi's grip "Stop with the dragging thing!"

"Sorry but were late for the meeting! Beside's you don't know your way around so I have to lead you so that you don't get lost."

"I managed to find my way around Orochimaru's base while I was inprisoned there, this won't be a problem." Anko stated. She walked past him, at least she was heading the right way.

* * *

"You're late." Pain said sternly as Tobi and Anko entered the meeting room ten minutes later. "Sorry leader." Tobi laughed "Sempai and I were walking around and we-"

"YOU!" Hindan shouted from across the room; his partner Kakuza held him back as he tried to charge to them "YOU BOTH LED ME ON YOU LITTLE FUCKERS ! I'M GONNA KILL YOU BOTH DO YOU HEAR ME I-"

"Hindan enough!" Pain scowled

"But they-"

"Whatever happened was on accont of your drunkness. You, Tobi and Anko can settle it on your own time."

Hindan growled at him and then at Tobi and Anko "You'll regret this."

"Bring it!" Anko shouted. As soon as they were settled down, Anko noticed that only she, Tobi, Hindan, Kakza, and Pain were the only one's in the room. "Where is everyone?" she asked

"Arriving gradully." Pain stated "Despite the condition everyone is in, they've agreed to come to this meeting. They're...eager to decide if you may stay or not."

"Whoa whoa, I thought it was my choice." Anko defended.

"It was...a week ago. Since you won't volintaryly join us it will be up to the organization."

"So they can basicly rule me out if they want?" Anko asked, a knot was forming in her stomach.

"In a way yes, but I'll try to make them think reasonable."

Anko groaned "What's going to happen if they don't want me here?"

Pain looked away. Anko knew the answer. She thought about the people she semi-met, she was sure that they would like to tear her to bits from the days happenings. "I'm doom." she mumbled

Konan teleported in with Itachi by her side. Itachi staggared gracefully to his desinated spot, averting his eyes from everyone. He had a small oxygen tank strapped to his back.

Konan stood to Pain's left but said nothing. Anko stared at them oddly, she turned to Tobi "What's with them."

Tobi shrugged "They act totally different during meetings. It's almost like something enters them that changes them completely."

Zetsu admerged with Sasori and Kisame who was holding Deidara over his shoulder **_"Sorry were late," _**Zetsu said**_ "We got a bit...distracted." _**

As the group passed by Anko, the blond that had tried to kill them all a week ago looked up at her and growled "Pleased kill me."

A chill went up Anko's spine. These people remined her of zombies that had suck the life out of one another. She wanted to run and leave thes people until they changed but Pain started speaking before the thought could finish registering.

"Alright were all here." he started off "We are discussing the status of Anko Mitarashi. Because of the occurences of the past week on her part, you have all stated that it should be up to you to decide if she should stay here or not." he glanced at Anko's worried expression "The choice belongs to you."

Anko gulped '_I'm dead I'm dead I'm dead.'_

"Despite what has happened, Konan and I believe that Anko's skills will be of great use to us. We want her in."

"Hell yeah metal mouth! I liked you from day one!" Anko shouted, her nerves getting the better of her. There were a few snickers around the room before Pain regained the floor "Tobi, since Anko was your temorary aquantice, what do you think."

"Are you kidding?" Tobi asked

Anko felt betrayed for a moment "Tobi!?"

"Of course I want Anko-Sempai to stay! She's alwsome!"

Anko smiled "Thanks Tobi." she whispered. Tobi gave her a thumbs up.

"Alright then...Zetsu?"

Zetsu stepped forward _"Sure why not. She and Tobi are good laughs." _His black half however was silent. They must have thought together on this one.

"...thanks..." Zetsu smiled at her before stepping back into the shadows.

Hindan shouted out "KEEP HER ASS IN! IT'LL BE EASIER FOR ME TO WRING HER NECK!" Kakzu pulled him back "What he said."

"Sasori?"

Anko looked to see that Sasori was staring at her with a strange light in his eyes. He was remembering Orochimaru; there was so much of him in Anko that he was seeing flashes of him infront of his eyes. "Fine, keep her in." He didn't give Anko time to smile at him.

"Deidara?"

Kisame chuckled as he turned around so that Deidara could be seen. He lifted his head so that his chin rested on Kisame's back "She and..." he voice was hoarse and wearly from the hours of pain and undocumented torture from Kisame. "...and that Hypocripe Orochimaru can rot in Hell for all I care. I don't ever want to see her again."

The knot in Anko's stomach tightened and her rage shot up "I wished you had broken your jaw instead of your dame arm."

Deidara glared at him "Watch it girl, or I'll make your death **beyond **that of which Orochimaru could have given you."

Anko smirked "If he couldn't get to me, there's no way in Hell you can."

"You wanna bet-"

"Enough." Pain cut in "Deidara, you've done enough, I suggest you keep your mouth shut until the murder intent is gone from everyones system."

"Hmph."

Pain continued "Kisame?"

Kisame swung back around "This girl is crazy as hell and I'm going to enjoy watching her break everyone. Let's keep her."

"You make it sound like you want me as a pet or something." Anko commented. The smirk on Kisame gave her the conclusion that that was the idea.

"And Itachi." Everyone thought that they knew his answer.

"She should leave." He weazed.

There was a gutbusting silence in the room. Shock was written on Anko's,Tobi's and Kisame's faces.

"Itachi..."

Itachi kept his gaze away from her "It's not fair to get her into something that she shouldn't have any buisness dealing with." He finally met her eyes; his Sharingan blazing with anger. "Either she leaves here or she should die, that's what I believe."

Anko stared at him "What brought this up."

Itachi looked away "Being in a coma helps you rethink certain things." he said. "Kick her out."

The knot in her stomach reached its breaking point and all Anko could do to keep herself from falling apart was digging her nails into her hands until they bled. She had thought that she had gotten their friendship back. That she had restored a broken bond that confussed them both. But she knew better now...he hated her.

"May I leave now?" Itachi asked quietly

"Yes...but majority has won. Anko stays."

Itachi didn't comment. He just turned and left the room without giving our eye contact. Kisame shrugged at Anko before following his partner.

Tobi grabbed Anko's are and held it up in the air "HELL YEAH MY MAIN GIRL'S STAYING!" He shouted, pulling her slightly closer to him. Anko tried to wiggle out of his grasp.

"Anko." Pain said to her causing her to side glance "We'll talk more tomorrow morning."

"Fine." she burst free of Tobi's grasp and ran out of the room. She raced down the hallways hopeing to catch up with Itachi "Itachi." she called out in case he might hear her. "Itachi don't do this again!"

Five years ago he had ran away from everything, leaving her broken and bleeding to death in the streets of the Uchiha compond. She had gooten over it eventully and was even happy for but still went on never knowing what was going through his mind that night. She would be damed if history repeated itself.

She made a sharp turn and just ahead was Kisame and Itachi heading into there rooms. "WAIT!"

The both stopped but only Kisame turned to adknowledge her "What's up Angie?"

She dodged him and grabbed Itachi's shoulder "Why did you do that?! I thought that this meant that everything that had happened between us was over and done with; why are you trying to push me away again?!"

Itachi thrashed out of her grip. Despite how physically weak he was he was able to express his anger with no problem at all "It doesn't matter; they voted you in you have no choice but to stay."

"I don't care about that right now!"

Itachi shot around and grabbed her "It doesn't matter! Do you have any idea what you just got into now?! You are in and organization of S-class crimanals who are out to kill people Anko! You will have to do that soon." His hands tightened around her arms until his blood vessals were throbbing "You should have gone back to Konaha when you ran for it." he released her and opened the door to his room. Anko buried her feelings to deal with later and stormed into his room. "The only reason I didn't go home is because I knew you were hurt during that explotion and I had to make sure you were alright-"

"You are so fucking stupid!" He screamed "It's because you went back that the and the third stage of your cursemark activated and you almost died!" He grabbed her arm, reveiling her almost forgotton snake seal "You are killing yourself! You have been fulled and manipulated but everyone and you won't bother to keep going."

Anko grabbed his neck. The Fury had risen "Look who's talking! It may have been halutionations brought on by stress back after the fight but I know for a fact that **you** were the one who tried to give up! **You **were the one who wanted to die! **I** had to be the strong on while you let yourself fall apart!"

"None of that matters now! The future and now is what you need to worry about-"

"I can't worry about any of that when I'm constantly haunted by the past!"

"Then do what you told me to do five years ago!"

"And what the hell was that?!?"

**"GET OVER IT!"**

He released her harshly causing her to stumble back. Luckily Kisame was still present and caught her. "Seriouly Itachi calm down."

"Both of you get out."

Kisame slid Anko to the side "No. Come on man talk it out with your girlfriend."

"She is **not **my girlfriend."

"But you want her to be."

"GET OUT-" Itachi went into a coughing fit, crouching to the ground. He grabbed at the mask attached to the oxygen tank and took in deep breaths. He wasn't getting air and started to panic.

Anko rolled her eyes and crouched down beside him and turned on the tank. She pressed her hand against his to keep the mask on. "How long is he going to me like this?" she asked Kisame

"A jerk or unable to breath on his own?" he joked

'_Both.' _"The second one."

Kisame shrugged "Konan said at least two weeks but knowing Itachi it might be less than that."

Anko was pushed back, Itachi slowly standing. He stared down at her, at her defiant broken eyes. He turned to the bathroom for a showere "Welcome to the Akatsuki." he said "Don't die."

Anko stood up and watched to door close. She listened to his movements and then the water come on. She turned slowly away. "I'm losing him." she whispered to no particullar person. Kisame responded anyway. "Just give him some time."

Anko shook her head and left. Tobi was waiting for her "Is everything okay, Tobi heard screaming." Anko just shrugged "So...can I go to my room now?"

"It's **may **I go to my room now."

Anko still enraged grabbed Tobi's throat "Shutup and answere the question."

"Sure," Tobi choked out "Whatever you want."

Anko threw him to the ground and walked past him. She wasted no time to answere his calls of worry to him but just went straight to her bed. She tore off the Akatsuki cloak and flopped down on her stomach. She curled up in a ball and fought off the thoughts that were keeping her from falling asleep.

_"Your so predictable."_

_"You did this to yourself."_

_"You should have ran when you had the chance."_

Anko turned onto her back, the darkness was comforting to an unamaginable extent. It held nothing, no one. She was free in the dark, free from the burdens and demons of the outside world.

Closing her eyes, she pushed her worries into the black and let her concious mind slip away.

* * *

Kabuto stared impassively at the damage left behind by Kisame Hoshigaki. The hide out was nothing more now than a oversized crater in the earth with chunks of debre thrown here and there.

On top of the reckage stood Orochimaru, still in wonder of how it had happen and staring down at a surprising sight. He spoke no words or gave any sign to Kabuto when the medical nin walked up beside him. He then saw what he was staring at.

Sasuke was crouching on what use to be the medical wing. In his good arm was the destroyed remains of Karin. Kabuto new right away that she was dead, there was no way she could have defended herself during Kisame's attack.

Even from the distance, Kabuto was able to see that Sasuke was shaking. He was like a rattlesnake, shaking to warn off a predator. His head was rested against Karins head, his face hidden in her hair. What had gone on between the two all this time was not love but not lust either. It had been a stress releiver for Sasuke, a way for him to escape the demons that were chasing him. Karin was the perfect subject. She was willing to do anything that he asked and lie and stay loyal. But with her gone...the demons could easilly devour Sasuke.

As the rage and pain in Sasuke hit [the demons took advantage of his broken state] he let out a mournful wail.

* * *

**_I am a total screw up_**

**_My ideas and love for this story are slowly slipping away but I have good ideas for later chapters so I must keep going..._**

_**Curse the end of the school year!!!**_


	23. Recovery2 and Deidara will hate Anko

"Sempai!" Tobi shook Anko harder but she pulled the covers further on her body. Tobi scratched his head, wondering why she wasn't getting up. He moved to the end of the bed and grabbed hold of her ankles. "Come Sempai it's time for-" Anko twisted around and grabbed Tobi, she squeezed his throat so that he couldn't scream.

"Okay since you're new at this I'll put it in terms you will get." Anko scowled, brushing her bed hair out of her eyes "When Sempai is asleep, Tobi doesn't bother Anko **at all. **And if Tobi forgets that rule, Anko-Sempai will kill Tobi." She pulled him closer and so that his eye hole was level with her eyes "Is that clear?" Tobi's head bobbled up and down like a fishing bobble when a fish was fighting for its meal. Anko smiled warmly and released him, falling back down into her comfortable bed.

Tobi hesitated before whispering "But Sempai," he took two safe steps to the door "It's time for breakfast and-"

"Breakfast?" Anko chirped cutting him off. It had been days since she had had a descent meal. She swung the blanket away "Now you're talking!" She stepped past Tobi and stood in front of the mirror to deal with her hair. She straightened her clothes out and pulled on her shoes "Let's eat." She was heading to the door when Tobi spoke up "Sempai, you're forgetting your cloak."

Anko stared at the newest article of clothing she was having to wear. It still worried her that she was putting on a reprehensive of an enemy but she didn't want to stir up a conversation about loyalty with Tobi. She took it and slipped it over her shoulders. "Aren't you going to slip it up?" Tobi asked when she kept it on as somewhat as a cape.

"Oh right." Anko said nervously, she would have to get use to this. She smiled when she was properly dressed but her smile vanished when Tobi crossed his arms and stared at her in the Thinker's position "Something's still missing." He said. Anko gulped quietly when he stepped closer to her. He brushed a strand of hair out of her face and cheered "Oh well…Let's go!"

Anko smiled, grateful for his sudden change. They raced out of the room, eager for food.

Anko and Tobi came to a stop in front of what seemed to be the kitchen. There were already two people in the room, Kisame and Itachi. They had dibs at the four person table, nursing coffee mugs but Kisame had a plate of eggs in front of him. "Morning." he said gruffley, not specificly to anyone. Anko waved slightly at him but said nothing to Itachi. She was about to open the refrigerator but Tobi put a large plate of dango in her face. Anko smiled at it, dango was the thing in the word that would get her off a killing spree in no time. She followed Tobi dream like until he set the dango down which to her dismae was at the table. Tobi pulled out a chair [Note: Tobi is a good boy.] across from Itachi "Have a seat." She hestitated but her hunger for dango was greater than her anger at Itachi. "I'll get drinks!" Tobi shrilled. While Anko and Itachi weren't looking, Tobi glanced directly at Kisame. Kisame gave him a slight wink as he fed himself another forkful of eggs. The plan they had developed last night was going into affect.

Itachi watched Anko with curiosity as she devoured the sweet breakfast. "I see your appitite for dango hasn't faughtered since six years ago." Itachi commented, he still had the oxygen mask strapped to him back.

"It was five, and no it hasn't." Anko said back, she didn't want to talk, she just wanted to eat. Tobi sat two glasses of orange juice infront of them "Save me some dango Sempai!" Tobi laughed, half the dango was already gone. That was a signal.

"So what else do you **eat **Anko?" Kisame half jokingly asked. Tobi snickered quietly as Anko choked slightly when double meaning of what he meant ran through her mind. "What do you mean?" she dared.

Kisame lifted his coffee cup to his lips to hide a smirk "Nothing, I just," he choked down a laugh "I just saw that...you **really **liked that dango." he couldn't help but shout out with laughter when he finished. Anko was glaring at him when he finished.

"How about you Itachi?" Tobi asked with all his goofy-ness "What do you like to **eat**?" He and Kisame burst into a fit of laughter, they didn't realize that Itachi and Anko were staring at them.

Itachi and Anko's eyes met, they had caught on the the rediculous plan to get him and Anko to talk to each other again. They nodded at each other, all was forgiven and it was time for payback against their partners. They stood up at the same time and put a hand on each on their partners shoulder's.

Itachi: "The next time you to want to get Anko and I talking to each other..."

Anko: "Try something that won't get you killed."

Their grips tightend on their partners shoulders. "Oh shit..."

Deidara and Sasori walked to the kitchen together. Deidara was feeling tremendously better that morning and wanted to test his streanth by walking around the base before starting training. He and Sasori were about to grab a bite from the kitchen when they heard the screaming of two people and then the sound of wood and glass breaking. Less than a second later, Kisame and Tobi came running out of the Kitchen screaming "RUN RUN RUN!" They were still screaming even when they were down the hall and the people who had attacked them weren't following them.

Deidara and Sasori looked at each other and then cautiously approached the kitchen enterance. "You go in first." Deidara whispered.

"Are you out of your mind you go in."

"My arm's still broken I can't afford anymore damage!"

Sasori wanted to comment but he had nothing to hold against his partner. "We go in at the same time." he ordered. "Fine." Deidara agreed. "One. Two. Go!" They jumped into the kitchen ready to fight but instead of a bloodied battle scene that they had been expecting they met a destroyed kitchen area. The table was broken into pieces and two of the four chairs looked as if they had been thrown on someones head because they were bent and disfiguered. Itachi and Anko were sitting on the other two that somehow surrvied the wreckage; they were smirking and enjoying a large plate of dango. Anko noticed them first "Yo." she greeted cheerfully.

Deidara stepped in to further examine the damage "What did you do?"

"Nothing." Anko defended cutely

Deidara's eye twiched "You're messed up."

"Tell me about it." Itachi cut in, taking the last dango from the plate. Anko glared at him and tried to take it from him but Itachi would not relent. She laughed as the struggled, this reminded her of the mischieve she and Shishu use to get into. The difference was that Itachi was usually dragging them apart when they went to far. She and Shishu may not have gotten along all to well back then but they both took pleasure in screwing up Itachi.

She finally managed to grab the skewer before Itachi could eat the last two dangos. "Ha!" she exclaimed in triumpth enjoying her victory. She looked up and discovered that Deidara and Sasori were staring at her strangely. Deidara had a slight smile on his face which quickly turned to a glare when Anko looked at him. "Humpth." He rolled his eyes and walked to the frigde to hide something suitable to eat. Anko couldn't tell the expression on Sasori's face on account of the...what the Hell is that on his face anyway?

"I don't understand," Sasori murmered out loud "She's nothing like Orochimaru."

Anko looked at him curiously "How should I reacte to that comment?" she asked him impassively. Suddenly Deidara and Itachi were watching to see what damage she would cause him.

Sasori hestitated "You were trained by Orochimaru, I just don't understand how different you two are from each other."

Anko smirked and twirled the skewer between her fingers "I was without him for twelve years, most of the traits I picked up from him have died away by now." She threw the dango stick without looking, it barely missed Deidara's head "Watch it!" he shouted, ducking down "I already broke my arm because of you I don't need my eye too."

"That was your own stupidity Girly man." Anko stated.

"What!" Deidara exclaimed "Why you...you keep testing me girl!"

Anko smirked at him "Plan on it." she winked

Deidara's cheeks bloomed into a bright red from the embarresment and anger. "I wished Leader would have exiled your ass."

Anko stood from her stool "You don't want to start something with me blondy."

Deidara walked around the counter so that he was face to face with the newest Akatsuki "Bring it on." He stuck his good hand into his clay pouch while Anko gripped the skewer like a kunai [she hadn't been given her weapons back yet]. Suddenly they were pulled apart by there partners. Sasori had Deidara by his cloak while Itachi had Anko's arms pinned behind her back. Despite there age difference, Itachi was still taller than she was.

"If you want to remain in this organization, I suggest you learn to get along with everyone." Itachi whispered, his breath tickeled the inside of her ear. They were released symultaniously; Deidara and Anko glared at each other, they were not going to get along.

Suddenly another dark figure appeared at the doorway, Zetsu. "Morning." he said to the four "What luck,I need to borrow Sasori and Deidara for a moment."

"Keep them." Anko commented earning Deidara's glare. Sasori grabbed him before he could make a move. "Leader?" he asked Zetsu "Yes."

He stepped aside to give him and Deidara room to leave. He said to Anko "Pain-sama needs to see you and Tobi in an hour okay? I'll come find you."

"Shall do." Anko sighed.

Zetsu nodded and paused in mid step to examine the damage "Clean up this mess before Kakuza shows up, he bought that table." he laughed before vanishing.

Anko turned to Itachi "Just like old times." she commented grinning.

Itachi shrugged "I suppose." he was thinking of the person who wasn't there like he should be. He pushed the thought away and said "So should we clean up this mess or find cameras to watch Kakuza have a heartattack?"

Anko chuckled and wrapped her arm around Itachi's shoulders to lead him away "I like the second idea..."

_20 minutes later_

"What the- How the- What the Hell happened to my table!" Kakza shouted as he and Hindan entered the kitchen.

"Why the Hell are you asking me!" Hindan exclaimed.

"Oh shut up idiot. Fuck no I'm not paying for this!"

"Shut up moron."

.\.\.\.\.\.\.\.\.\.\.\.\.\

"Tobi?" Anko said as she knocked on her partners door. Itachi, who was leaning against Anko's door frame suggested "Maybe we scared them off permanately."

Anko sighed turning to him "I guess we'll have to talk to metal mouth about getting new partners." She was about to open her door when Itachi stepped in front of her "I don't mind taking you up on that offer." he said, a seducive hint in his voice. Anko smirked at him, leaning in closer "The oxygen's gone to your brain." she grabbed the door knob and pushed past him.

Itachi sighed in dissapoinment "Can't blame me for trying."

"Yeah I can." she called "I'm still steamed at you for trying to vote me out last night."

Itachi frowned as that event ran through his mind.

Anko was caught off guard by the feeling of Itachi's arms around her waist. "You'll understand why I did it soon enough." his voice was dead. Anko twisted their position so that she could look at him. His eyes was the same as his voice. "What's wrong?" she asked lightly touching his face. Itachi shot back as if hot coal had been thrown at his face. "I have to go." was all he said as he exited her room, closing the door roughly behind him.

Anko stared at her door curiously. Itachi truely was starting to hate her wasn't he?

Anko was about to go sit down when someone knocked on her door. Maybe it was Itachi again. "Come in." she said

The door creaked open and Zetsu walked in _"We're ready for you..." _his voice trailed off when he saw Anko's crestfallen face. _"You okay?" _He asked.

Anko shot him a wide smile "Fine. Hey I'm great actually. You know...all that...Akatsuki...love..." she wasn't good at playing happy.

Zetsu arched an eyebrow questionable but decided not to press the issue on _"Pain-Sama want's to see you and Tobi now."_

Anko smiled sheepishly "Uh about that...Itachi and I...might of scared him off."

Zetsu groaned _**"There is something seriouly wrong with that boy."** "I don't know, I find him very amusing." **"Whatever, Come on Anko." **_He didn't even notice that she was staring at him oddly. "Whoa, talk about Dissociative identity disorder." she said quietly.

Zetsu turned to her and pointed down the hall _**"Keep going staight and once you get to the end of the hall there will be a door, go through that door and watch your step. I have to go find that idiotratic partner of yours." **_Zetsu grummbled. **_"Take these." _**he handed her a kunai pouch _**"You'll need them."**_ He started to leave.

"Wait Zetsu! What do you mean watch my-" Zetsu was already gone.

"Man!" Anko cursed. She turned her attention to the dark endless hallway. Pain was waiting for her somewhere down there but she was almost to nervous to walk. She shook her head _'Get together! You're able to smart off S-class criminals, you can easily stare metal mouth down.' _She took in a deep breath and walked confindently down the halls. Eventually she came across the door Zetsu had told her about. There was no door and Anko wondered if she was meeting Pain in a prison cell of some sort. She hestitated but pushed the door until it opened.

She wasn't even it the door when someone yelled "Watch your step!" frightening Anko. She looked around but the place was pitch dark.

"Are you coming in or not?" said the same voice.

Anko was started to get irritated "I would but I can't see a thing!" she called out.

There was a loud sigh and then "Stay still for just a second." Anko listened to footsteps shuffleing and then there was a click before candles came on from every corner of the room. "Come on."

Anko walked gingerly forward and blinked a few times to better adjust her eyes to the light. When her sight was clearer, she froze in amazement. There was a gigantic statue in front of her. Its mouth was bound with some kind of muffle object and his hands are cuffed but there was a full veiw of ten fingers.

"Are you going to gawk all day or are you coming up?" echoed the voice of the smart elic Anko was going to kill.

"Hush Deidara." came another voice.

Anko stared at the statue in confussion "Where are you guys?" she called out.

"Up here moron!"

Anko looked up and saw the barely there figure of Deidara standing on one of the fingers, the right index at that. Slightly away was Sasori on the left thumb. On the right thumb was Pain and on the right middle finger was Konan.

Anko looked around for a way to get up the statue but saw none. She crouched down in a running position and sprinted foward. She used her chakra to climb up the statue until she was standing in the palm of the left hand. "Impressive." Pain commented. Anko smiled and stood up to face him completely. She looked around at the impassive Konan and Sasori and the glaring Deidara.

"Whoa wait a go Sempai!"

Anko turned to to see Tobi on the thumb waveing at her. She smiled at him but her attention was brought back to Pain as he began to speak to the group. "The reason I have summoned you four in particular is because I am sending you on a mission."

They group was stunned.

"I know that it's to early to be sending you all out on one but it is for good reason." His gaze seemed to shift directly to Anko "There is rumor that The Feudal Lord of the Sound village is going to take temporary refuge in Amegakure. This wouldn't normally be of our concern but we as an organization have connections and bases set up along Amegakure which might be destroyed while Orochimaru is there. I have reason to believe that this is all part of a plan to find our bases and take us out."

"That or either he's after a certain lab rat." Anko was surprised that it was Sasori who gave that comment. Everyone turned to him for an explanation. "Orochimaru must have caught on to certain reasons while Anko is here." he spoke as if Anko was'nt in the room. "He may be trying to abduct her again now that...her abilities have prospered."

Anko knew what he meant, she gripped the Snake seal on her arm in anticipation.

"With all do respect, I believe that only Deidara and I should take on this mission, just in case."

"But Sasori-san!" Tobi whined from his spot "Orochimaru is Anko's demon, she should have at least one more try at taking him down before any of us!"

Anko was astounded that Tobi took up for her in such a way but was thankful that she had one person in this hell hole who would have her back.

"No way!" Deidara exclamed "I've already had dibs for slaying Orochimaru since I replaced his position. I can take him down easily."

"Oh yeah right," Anko cut in, her rage getting the better of her "You proved that last time."

"Hey! Watch it Anko, I don't have a problem going a round with you too!"

She turned so that she was facing him "Like I said this morning...You do not want to start something with me."

Deidara stepped down from his place and walked to Anko "And like I said...Bring it on!"

Tobi shouted "Girl fight whoot whoot!"

"That's enough." Pain shouted over Tobi's hollering. Anko and Deidara continued glaring death looks at each other but made no move to attack.

"The four of you are going on this mission despite the circumstances. You're are scheduled to leave tomorrow morning." Pain said finally, adding "And if anyone of you comes back injured or dead because of your own faulters there will be severe consequences for the remainder of you. You are dismissed, except for you Anko."

Anko felt Tobi's careful hand on her shoulder. She let him pull her away but did not take her gaze off of Deidara. Finally Sasori made Deidara look away so that he wouldn't break his trying to get off the statue. They were still glancing at each other when Deidara and Sasori teleported from the room; somehow though she didn't see the hint of a smile on Deidara's lips.

"Tobi, you may leave to if you want." Pain said

"Sorry leader but Tobi has to watch Sempais back incase Hindan decides to take his threats in affect."

'_So he's worried about that.' _Anko thought amused "It's okay Tobi." Anko comforted "I'll just sick snakes on Hindan if I run into him after I'm done talking to Pain here." She smiled "Go get the supplies together for the mission. I catch up when we're done."

"...um...Okay Sempai." Tobi said hestitantly. Anko waved him goodbye until he was gone. She then turned a serious expression to Pain. "What is it now?"

"I'm going to offer you some advice."

Anko arched an eyebrow "Oh?"

Pain stepped closer to her until they were inches apart. "Be careful." he dissapeared like a shadow.

Anko rolled her eyes "Great advice metal mouth!" She turned to Konan who was still in the room "What's up with him?"

"Pain has a way of explaining things that you wouldn't quite understand." she walked up to her just as Pain had done "Take his words and watch your back. Wether they're your comrades or not, some of the people here will try to kill you if they get the chance. Your best option is to try to find a wy to connect with each one of them." her voice became sterner "You haven't exactly made a good first impression."

Anko's eyes narrowed "If you had been tossed around from Konaha to Orochimaru to the Akatsuki for four months you might have a bitter aspect on everything as well."

Konan got in her face "I highly doubt it." she brushed past her "Goodbye." She vanished.

Anko growled "Bitch."

* * *

Half an hour later Anko entered her room to find Tobi putting clothes in a duffle bag. "Ah Sempai you made it back here all by your self!"

Anko twitched "I'm not five Tobi." she sat down crossed legged on her bed, gropping about her comrades. "Everyone here is a complete jerk."

"Don't worry Sempai, they just have to get use to you. They'll see how alwsome you are and then they will want you around...FOREVER."

Anko lifted her head to face him "It's good to see you want me around Tobi." she said dully. She then noticed the clothes he was stuffing in the bag "Whose are those?" she asked

Tobi looked at a shirt he was crumpleing up "Oh, Konan-chan and I mesured you while you were asleep and she went out and got you some clothes that should fit you."

Anko's eyes widened in surprise "That was...nice of her."

"Konan's really is nice. She's just quiet and stuff from the war."

"War? What War?"

"Konan was just a kid when the third Shinobi war broke out. She and her partner Pain-sama lost their parents; it messed them both up."

Anko looked at him puzzled "Is that the same with everyone else here? I mean, have they gone through stuff like that?"

Tobi thought for a moment, he wanted to answere anything his Sempai asked. "I suppose. Everyone was selected to come here based on there abilities but they all found a reason to stay." he closed the bag and sat down beside Anko. Neither one of them felt akward from the close aproximation.

"What's your reason?" Anko asked him.

Tobi was quiet at first, almost hestitant. He then chirped up "I'm here because I was told that Zetsu was going to be away a lot now that Pain was recruiting a beautiful girl with very special powers. She was going to be my permanant partner now."

Anko was shocked; Tobi was here...because of her. "Are you dissapointed?" she asked solomly "Do you regret me being your partner?"

"Are you kidding HELLS NO! I'm glad you're here, you have those cool snake powers and that weird seal on your neck that makes you go crazy when ever you're mad. I'm excited to see what you'll do, you're so unpredictible."

_'You're so predictable.'_

"You mean that?" Anko asked excitedly. "You really don't know what I'm going to do all the time?"

"No." Tobi said "I woundn't see you coming at all." He was not Kabuto.

Anko was so overcome with joy that she jumped on him and hugged him. Tobi laid there, surprised but pleased that his Sempai was able to show feelings like that to him. "Sempai, Tobi can't breath."

Anko released him but kept here hands on his shoulders "Thankyou. Thankyou so much I really needed that."

"Anytime Sempai, just come knocking on my door when you need a hug and I'll freely give you it."

Anko smiled akwardly "Thanks but I meant what you said. I don't exactly do the close contact thing, it was a spure of the moment action."

"Oh." Tobi said a slight dissapointment in his voice.

Anko sighed "Listen, you have your own packing to do so maybe you should get going."

Tobi perked up instantly "Don't worry Sempai, Tobi's packed and ready for the mission. That'll give us time to do a whole bunch together. Oh I got an idea!"

Anko inwardly groaned. Before she could reject, Tobi zoomed to her dresser and began shuffleing through it. He pulled out the forgotten cotton ball mask he had made for her "You never tried on the mask Tobi made for you." He handed it to her "Put it on put it on put it on!" she recited while bouncing slightly on his toes.

Anko stared at the strange object. The red slats on it made the dango digesting in her stomach turned. She glanced at Tobi's excited form and new that she wouldn't be able to escape his dissapointment if the didn't put the disgusting thing on right away. She was about to slide the thing over her head when Deidara's face suddenly popped into her head.

"Um Tobi?" Anko asked hestitantly.

"Yes Sempai?" Tobi asked, wanting to know why she was stalling.

"What does Deidara do around this time."

"Oh well..." he pulled up his sleeve and looked at a blue watch on his wrist "He's a scupltist and right now it's his art apprecitation time. It's very sacred to him so-" Anko started heading out the door before he finished. "Which room is his?" she called from the hallway.

"The middle one on the right but...Sempai, SEMPAI NO!" Tobi fleed tho stop his Sempai but she was already knocking on Deidara's door.

"What the hell do you want?" the door to Deidara's room flew open, reaveiling a robeless, clay residue stained glaring Deidara. "Anko?" he said surprised and irritated. Tobi came up behind her.

"Didn't explain to her about my Art apprecation time!" Deidara asked him infuriated. Tobi gulped "Yes but...but..." Deidara's glare was making him nervous. "But...she went insane. I mean even when I was screaming for her to come back...she...she." Anko was staring at him "She...she's crazy man.

Anko turned back to Deidara before anyone could say another word "I was wondering in you could make me a mask." she said simplely.

Deidara's angery look changed to one of surprise. Anko pulled the soft mess of mask that she was talking about "Tobi made this for me but...I'm allergic to fiberglass so I was think 'Hey Deidara made those clay birds that almost killed us all so how hard should a mask be?' " she grinned despertly "Please?" her eyes were indicating to Tobi. She **really **needed a few minutes away from her partner.

Deidara smirked and took the cotton mask from her with gentleness that was exoctic for him. "Sure come on in." He walked in followed by Anko. Before Tobi could enter, Anko stepped in front of him and said "See you later." she winked before closing the door.

Tobi scratched his head curiously, he shrugged his shoulders and decided to go to his room. He stopped suddenly. Itachi's door was slightly adjured and half his figure was hidden in the shadows. He was watching all along.

Tobi waved at him, the mockness was clear in his motions. Itachi dissapeared soon after.

She turned to Deidara who had his arms crossed and was smirking at her. "What?" she asked

He laughed softly "Next time go to Itachi's room if you want to get away from Tobi." he said turning back to his desk. Deidara's room was completely empty with exception of a few cartons of clay.

Anko frowned "I've had enough of Itachi as well." a small smile formed on her lips "I thought it'd be different to see what you do all day."

Deidara lifted his hands "This is about it." he indicated the small sculptors in his room.

"They're nice." Anko said "Creepy but nice."

"Humth, you just don't know anything about true art." he growled "Now, about this mask thing..." he examined the sorry piece of work "Were you seriously going to wear this?" he asked mockingly "I mean it's a piece of crap."

"Look make fun of Tobi when I'm not in the room okay?" Anko said "Will you make me a replica or not?"

Deidara turned to her and tossed her the mask "What's in it for me?"

Anko tossed the mask back at him "Cpnsider it a random act of kindness."

He smirked and threw the mask to her "That doesn't mean much to me, including if it means helping you out."

Anko gripped the mask and mentally smirked as an idea began to form "Fine," she turned to leave "I guess what everyone said about you was true." she walked slowly incase he changed his mind.

"Who and what did they say?" the curiosity hung slightly over his annoyance.

Anko smirked as she kept strideing "Just Sasori and Tobi. They were laughing about how..." she glanced at a small clay spider to feul her words and idea "Your art is lame and something about you were bisexual or something." Deidara was comepletely silent. Anko slowed her pace more but Deidara didn't do anything to make her stop which discouraged her.

Anko had her hand on the door knob when Deidara grabbed her roughly , flipped her arond and threw her against the door again with pure force. When there eyes met "Don't **even **repeat shit like that do you here me!" one of his handsslamed against the door right beside her haed while the other gripped her shoulder hard enough to make it go numb "Those hipocrites are comepletely unexposed to idiotcy that they are unable to tell true art from a piece of crap like that Tobi brought in!"

Anko swore that while he was talking that she felt something wet and slimy circle her arm and shoulder. Her acme of disgust finally hit and she grabbed his hand. There was a **mouth with teeth and a swishing toungue. **

Anko's mouth opened in a disgusted O. She tried to scream but she was paralized. Her hed bobbed a few times before she was able to throw Deidara off of her. "Why the Hell are there mouths on your hands!" she screeched

Deidara stared down at his hands impassively "This is how I create my my bombs-"

"Thats alwsome and disgusting at the same time!"

Deidara eyed her and stepped forward. Anko screamed "No NO stay back!" She pushed herself agains the door.

Deidara glared "Uncultured little wrech." he snatched the mask out of her lap. "I show you and those fools. This will be a pure master piece once I'm done here..." Deidara kept mumbling threats and assureances to himself as he got clay out to begin making the mask. While he was doing so, Anko slid to Deidara's bed to watch his progess "Works everytime." she jeered. She was going to outsmart all of the Akatsuki.

* * *

_**I am a total screw up**_

**_6 and a half more days._**


	24. Deidara will try to get along with Anko

Deidara wiped the few beads of sweat off his forehead. After a few unknown hours of sculpting and fireing the mask Anko had requested to 'perfection', Deidara was finished with his latest master piece. It was a porcelian white mask like Tobi's except with two eye holes. A black strap was in the back so that it would fit around her head easily. The only thing to do now was to make sure it fitted correctly.

He had almost forgotten that Anko was even in the room. She had been very quiet much to his surprise; Deidara had figured that his tounged hands had grossed her to silence. "Ok Anko let's try this on." He didn't recieve a reply. "Anko?"

He turned to his bed where he was sure Anko had spent most of her time at. There she was, curled up like a cat sleeping. He frowned and stared down at her snoozing form. She look peaceful but there was something about the way her face was tensed that told Deidara other wise. He lightly touched her cheek and she flinched as if hot water were being thrown on her. After shifting for a moment she went back to sleep.

Some unnameable emotion swam through the depths of Deidara's body and concious. He had never pitied someone before but there was something about this girl that made his cold heart warm up to an extent that he was unaccustomed to. He thought back to how before there attempt to bring her back the way Tobi and Kisame had talked about her being Itachi's 'girlfriend'. It had disgusted him at first but now he was starting to see why Itachi would want someone like her.

This time when he touched her she didn't move which caused Deidara to smirk in amusement _'I guess this is somewhat of a way of earning her favor.' _Deidara thought. She had nice skin actully, free of blemishes and despite eerything that she had went through scars. Her neck-lenghted purple hair was coming out of its ponytail and a few strands were flowing on her cheeks. She was beautiful.

Deidara smiled and pulled his blanket over her. "I guess it want kill me to bunk out on the couch for one night." he mumbled. He blew out the candles around the room and gave Anko one last look before grabbing an extra blanket and situating himself.

.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'..'.'.'..'.'..'..'.''

Itachi sat on his bed, once again plaqued by insomea and apprehension. He was thinking about his brother. He was sure that Orochimaru had taught him to survive an explotion like the one Kisame pulled off but he wasn't sure. Asking Zetsu to check up one him would be dangerous and suspicious so it was best to just sit and wait. Torment.

He leaned back carefully and rested his head on the pillow, gasping a little from the pain in his chest. Itachi's injures had substained and were almost completely healed but it would take him time to get use to havee someonelse's lungs in his body. From what Sasori had told him, they had belonged to a lack of his, one who was comepletely replaceable but that made Itachi even more anxious. He would have to ask Hindan to say a prair for the lost soul; Hindan hated almost everyone here he did not heed to praying to Jasin.

Secondly, Anko was on his mind. For over five years he had tried to forget about that junkfood loving maniac who would beat the Hell out of everyone who tried to mess with her; but alas, no avail.

"I should have killed her when I had the chance." he whispered.

That night...the night all Hell broke lose...the night when he slaughtered every member of his clan [except Sasuke of course], he had spared another.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Itachi stared at his brother's body; he was shaking and tears of anguish were fresh on his face, he was still alive. He blinked and turned to leave the heap but he was stopped by someone shouting "Why don't you kill him too Uchiha?" He looked up to see Anko standing on a rooftop of one of the now dead members of his clan. Despite the distance, Itachi could see her clearly with his Shardingan. She wore a devistated expression and there were hints of angery tears on her face. He looked away. He didn't want to see her._

_He heard her land in front of him but made no move to adknowledge her. "Itachi look a me." Anko ordered. The hurt and hurt was all too clear._

_Itachi looked back her. They stared at each other, brown eyes taking in those of Mangekyo Sharingun. Thankfully though Anko wasn't giving him direct eye contact so she couldn't be suck in to his Hell. He watched her hand go to her kunai holster. "Anko don't start anything unnecessary-"_

"_Don't you fucking dare Itachi! You started all of this!-" she lowered her head, she was too angry , too __**betrayed **__to continue. Talking was a waste; violence was the only solution now. She secretly brought out a kunai._

"_Itachi, why are you doing this!" False tears of hurt and betrayal ran down her cheeks. He couldn't find an answer._

_He slowly advanced towards her, leaving his sword on the ground to show that he meant no harm…like I said appear. He whispered "Anko…I…"_

_She didn't give him a chance, taking the end of the kunai, she plunged it into his chest as far as it would go…._

_Itachi threw her on the ground, his __**own **__knife buried deep inside her stomach. _

_Blood began trinkleing down the corners of her mouth and she was staggaring for air. "You monster-" he kicked her in the side. _

_"No…no I'm not." He pushed her on her back. He placed his fingertips on her forehead and began pumping in tiny rays of chakra to her subcounsious. He began searching through tidbits of memories and taking destroying pieces of them. Any thing that had to do with the Uchiha Clan, anything new that see had learned about it at least, certain portions of her past with Orochimaru, he was buring it all to ashes. Even in his state of mind, he owed her that much._

_But...Anko passed out from the blood lost and shock before he could get to the recollections of him and cousin Shisui. _

_He stood up and stared at her unconcious bloody form. Shisui and him had a major part in her life for the past six years, it would leave Anko with anxiety to not be able to remember... that's if she survived of course. He re-gathered his weapons and left her to bleed to death. It was better this way. _

_But only he and one other person had know that he had deliberantly avoided a vital spot in Anko so that she would have a chance of surviving._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"You were doing it for her own good right?"

Itachi shot up to see Tobi leaning against the door. "I mean come on, even if you had wiped her whole mind clean she would have adventully remembered something." There was a hint of dark sarcasim in his voice.

Itachi stared at him impassively and turned over on his side "Go away."

"Although maybe you didn't care if she died after all. She was just something to hold you back. Like cousin Shisui...or that brother of yours-"

Itachi grabbed his pillow and threw it at Tobi since there weren't any knives "I said to get the Hell out!"

Tobi chuckled and caught the pillown "Hey hey! Don't get all upset. Tobi was just making sure Itachi-san was aware that he was going to take really good care of Anko Sempai when she starts her first mission tomorrow."

Itachi's eyes widened "Mission?"

Tobi giggled, throwing the pillow back to Itachi "Indeed. Ankp, Tobi, Sasori, and Deidara are going to Amegakure to see why crazy snake man keeps making trips there."

"Wait Orochimaru?"

"Yes I'm terrified too!"

Itachi's heart started to pound "Why is he sending Anko to check up on him after everything that happend?"

"Because Sempai almost beat crazy snake man last time and if this get bad he could do the same this time. Besides, Anko could keep his distracted why Sasori and Deidara try to find out his plans and get him out of Amegakure."

Itachi stood and started to leave the room "I'm going to talk to the Leader about this-" Tobi jumped in front of him "Hells no! It's already been decided."

Itachi snarled "Why the Hell didn't he ask Kisame and I to go with her then. We worked pretty well last time."

"She almost died last time on Kisame's behalf-"

"Deidara almost killed her too! He almost killed all of us!"

"It's going to be different this time." Tobi reassured "We'll be working as a team- Oh no."

Itachi raised a worry eyebrow "What? What's with the Oh no?"

Tobi gulped "I left Anko in Deidara's room hours ago and-"

"She's still in there!" Itachi shouted trying to get past Tobi. Tobi opened the door and both of them crept secretly to Deidara's room "You know," Tobi chuckled jokeingly "It will be kind of cool to see her as a mannequin...you know like the ones in that move, uhhhhh.... House of Wax or something."

Itachi closed his eyes momentarily "I highly doubt he'll try something like that with a snake summomer."

Itachi and Tobi took the sides of the door and Tobi pressed an ear to hear "I don't hear and blade sharpenig or light sobbing." he whispered. Itachi pushed past him "You've watched too many horror movies." he slowly opened the door and both of them peaked in. "I can't see anything." Tobi whispered.

A shadow showed up behind them "Me neither."

Tobi screamed when a third person spoke. Itachi covered his mouth as they and the other party toppled to the ground. They all froze as the listened at Deidara's slight groans and then as he went back to sleep.

Itachi sighed in relief and then look back to see who had spoken before. "Kisame?"

Kisame picked his head up and smirked "Yeah," he whispered, help Itachi up "Just wanted to see what you and Tobi were making such a comotion about." he said laughing softly "Besides, you didn't think you could spy on blondy without your own partner did you?"

Itachi sighed, slightly irritated "We were just coming to-"

"Guys!" Tobi hushed whispered. He was pointing a shaky to Deidara's bed. Itachi's stomach jumped but calmed when he didn't see Anko and Deidara in there together. All there was was a lump hidden under a brown blanket. "What's so bad about-" Kisame put a hand on Itachi's shoulder and showed him the couch across the room. The one that Deidara was on. "Oh no."

Kisame pushed Itachi forward "Go see if she's dead."

Itachi stared at him "No."

"Can't stand that your girlfriends gone?"

Itachi resisted the urgue to punch him "She is not..." he noticed that Tobi was still watching the bed. Itachi pushed him forward "Go see."

"But-"

Kisame started pulling out his Samehada as persasion. "Go."

Tobi walked shakingly to the bed, extending oned hand to take off the cover. "Shes dead shes dead shes dead shes dead..." he repeated over and over again. They all held their breath as Tobi started to pain stankingly peel back the cover. He kept hestitating and Kisame, eager to see blood, shouted "Get on with it!"

Tobi squealed and jumped back, cover in hand."

"Hmmm...what..." Anko groaned as the warmth dissapeared from her. "Give it back." one of her hands started searching around. She was wide awake when someone picked her up and shook her around. "Oh thank God Tobi thought you were dead!" he screamed "I THOUGHT I'D HAVE TO GET ANOTHER SEMPAI!"

Anko began suffocating "Help me..."

No one noticed the inraged blond on the couch who had been awakend by Tobi's shouts "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" he shouted.

Tobi dropped Anko and she fell back on the bed; for once she was glad Deidara was around. Itachi and Kisame stepped back, not anxious to answer their infuriated comrade. That left Tobi to answer.

"Uh..." Tobi started to fridget "Well uh..." he looked around for something to give him insparation. The bed...a table...the millions of sculptors...thats it! "Tobi...and Kisame and Itachi wanted to see if you and Anko Sempai had gotten Anko's new mask done!" He slipped one of his fist behind his back and Kisame gave him a pound.

"Oh." Deidara said getting up. He bent over and retreived the porcliean mask he had finished earlier that night.

Tobi caught it "Wow Deidara Sempai this is alwsome!" Tobi exclaimed.

"Of course it is." Deidara said while streching his arms.

Tobi shoved it in Anko's face "Isn't it cool Sempai!"

Anko snatched it away from him. "Uh yeah its..." it was very good actully. The lines and color were well done but...it reminded her of Orochimarus face...a white mask that hid everything. "It's nice." Anko whispered solomly and placed it beside her. She wanted to change the subject "What time is it?"

Tobi look at his watch "Cool. About 3 am-"

There was a choir of groans from Anko and Deidara "Tobi what the Hell did I tell you about waking me up?" Anko dared.

Tobi gulped "Unless Tobi is ready to die to not to."

Anko snatched the blanket off the floor and covered her head "Good boy."

"Forget it Anko." came Deidara's irritated voice. "There's no way any of us are going to get back to sleep now." he said starring down at the floor.

Anko curled up "We can try..." Anko was out a few seconds later.

"...Dame." Kisame said. He turned to Itachi "Was she always like that?" Itachi was already leaving "I don't know." he left. "I'm going to bed." Kisame chuckled "Right behind you."

It was just Tobi and Deidara now. "You need to go to Tobi." said the tired Deidara. "I'm going to try to get jacked up on clay."

Tobi saluted him "Okay Sempai but we have to get up at 6 so don't do an overdose." Deidara groaned and fell back on his couch.

"Sweet dreams Sempai's." Tobi shrilled to the sleepers.

N_ext morning_

Anko yawned as she and Tobi exited the hideout. Anko was laggaring while Tobi was skipping happily; how someone could be this hyper with only three hours of sleep she would never know. "Smile Sempai!" Tobi urgued "It's our first mission together!"

"That's why I'm not looking foward to leaving." she mumbled to low for tobi to hear. He was already distracted by something else. The sky was a crison and orange color, the blue was still awakening to join the day. There was no breeze but it was chilly; the Akatsuki cloak Anko wore kept her nice and warm though. She thought about the mission she and her new comrades were about to go on and about what Pain had told her the day before. '_I need to form bonds with these guys? I've already had to who tried to kill me and about two and a half who haven't. How the the Hell am I going to do this?"_

He growled and tried to distract herself "Where are Deidara and Sasori?" Anko asked Tobi who was chasing a butterfly. "Oh uh..." he caught the creature in between his hads "I guess they're still gettting ready. Sasori is probably chewing him out by now, he doesn't like getting behind schedule." He opened his hands and the butterfly flew away. "Oh well." Tobi sighred waving goodbye to the insect. Anko smiled, Tobi defenitly something else.

"Will you hurry up..."

Anko turned, Sasori was haulted in the hallway, Deidara was laggaring behind. "We're already behind schedule because of your shenadigans now hurry up." he growled

Deidara glared at him tiredly, there were black bags under his eyes "I was up late last night so don't give me any of youi shit."

Sasori seemed shocked by that; his scorpion tail started to rise "What did you say punk?"

Tobi jumped inbetween them "Come on not in front of the girl." They glanced slightly to side to see Anko staring at them. Tobi added more quietly "Make a good impression HEE hee." He Saluted Anko "We ready partner?"

Anko smiled "So does this mean that I'm leading this ron de' vu?"

Sasori spoke up "Pain thought in would be a good way to test your leader skill so yes." he added more darkly "Don't screw it up."

"Uh, thamks?" Anko smiled nervously. '_Okay he might be diffucult. Next up Deidara.'_ She turned to Deidara and chuckled lightly. "What?" he growled at her. Anko cleared her throat and smiled. She dug through a pocket on the inside of her cloak and pulled out the mask "Thanks for your help last night, you did an alwsome job."

Deidara blew some hair out of his face "Of coarse I did." he muttured

Anko frowned '_I guess that will work.' _

She turned ahead "I guess we should head off." she breathed in "Alright lets-"

"Hey Angie!"

Kisame and Itachi were running out of the hideout. Anko stared at them curiously "Are you guys coming with us?"

Kisame chuckled "No, Itachi just wanted to see you off." he said, giving Itachi a playful look. Itachi ignored him and walked up beside Anko "Walk with me." he whispered.

As the small party walked, Tobi whispered to Kisame "They look kind of sweet together don't they."

Kisame grinned "Yah but I don't need any Itachi juniors running around just yet-"

"You're both forgetting the shinobi code." Sasori said "Emotions and relationships are out of the question, its best that they don't have anything to do with each other other than comrades."

"Oh come on Sasori lighten up." Kisame said.

Sasori glared at him but kept silent. They finally reached the separation point and Kisame spoke once more "Well, see you bats later." he waited for Itachi.

Anko and Itachi faced each other but resisted eye contact. "So uh," Anko thought of what she should say; this would be the last time she saw him for a while. He took her hand and slipped something in it. It looked like a paper bomb but the markings on it were different. "It's for your curse mark." Itachi stated. "If you do go up against Orochimaru, put this over it, it will keep him from breaking the seal over it again. He lifted her chin and for or the first time in a while he smiled generly "Sorry Anko, this is all I can do for you." he released her and walked back to Kisame, leaving a puzzled Anko. She watched the two dissapear back to the hide out.

Anko looked at the group: her own partner Tobi who seemed willing to jump into fire for her, The puppet master Sasori who seemed to hold a grudge against Orochimaru and thus her for being his student, and Deidara...the sleepwalking sculptist. She sighed and began to give out instructions.

"I'm kind of new of leading a squadrum of S-class criminals so you'll have to bear with me." she began. Sasori shook Deidara slightly to get him to wake up.

"Our job is to find out why Orochimaru is in Amagakure and do what ever we can to get him out of there without harming the area or the people there. Since I'm at the front, I want Deidara and Tobi for extra support on my sides and Sasori behind us... well I...don't know you that well, heh heh, sorry."

"Fine." Sasori grumbled. He help drag the half awake Deidara and put him in his positon and then got into his own.

Anko stared ahead "Look out Orochimaru... Akatsuki squadrum 1 is on its way." she licked her lips "And were ready for you."

Tobi: "HELL YEAH SEMPAI!"

Deidara:[eyes half closed and drool on corner of mouth]

Sasori: "..."

Anko shook her head, still smiling "A little spaced out right now but..." she sighed and then because serious "Akatsuki squadrum one...LETS GO!"

Deidara wiped the few beads of sweat off his forehead. After a few unknown hours of sculpting and fireing the mask Anko had requested to 'perfection', Deidara was finished with his latest master piece. It was a porcelian white mask like Tobi's except with two eye holes. A black strap was in the back so that it would fit around her head easily. The only thing to do now was to make sure it fitted correctly.

He had almost forgotten that Anko was even in the room. She had been very quiet much to his surprise; Deidara had figured that his tounged hands had grossed her to silence. "Ok Anko let's try this on." He didn't recieve a reply. "Anko?"

He turned to his bed where he was sure Anko had spent most of her time at. There she was, curled up like a cat sleeping. He frowned and stared down at her snoozing form. She look peaceful but there was something about the way her face was tensed that told Deidara other wise. He lightly touched her cheek and she flinched as if hot water were being thrown on her. After shifting for a moment she went back to sleep.

Some unnameable emotion swam through the depths of Deidara's body and concious. He had never pitied someone before but there was something about this girl that made his cold heart warm up to an extent that he was unaccustomed to. He thought back to how before there attempt to bring her back the way Tobi and Kisame had talked about her being Itachi's 'girlfriend'. It had disgusted him at first but now he was starting to see why Itachi would want someone like her.

This time when he touched her she didn't move which caused Deidara to smirk in amusement _'I guess this is somewhat of a way of earning her favor.' _Deidara thought. She had nice skin actully, free of blemishes and despite eerything that she had went through scars. Her neck-lenghted purple hair was coming out of its ponytail and a few strands were flowing on her cheeks. She was beautiful.

Deidara smiled and pulled his blanket over her. "I guess it want kill me to bunk out on the couch for one night." he mumbled. He blew out the candles around the room and gave Anko one last look before grabbing an extra blanket and situating himself.

.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'..'.'.'..'.'..'..'.''

Itachi sat on his bed, once again plaqued by insomea and apprehension. He was thinking about his brother. He was sure that Orochimaru had taught him to survive an explotion like the one Kisame pulled off but he wasn't sure. Asking Zetsu to check up one him would be dangerous and suspicious so it was best to just sit and wait. Torment.

He leaned back carefully and rested his head on the pillow, gasping a little from the pain in his chest. Itachi's injures had substained and were almost completely healed but it would take him time to get use to havee someonelse's lungs in his body. From what Sasori had told him, they had belonged to a lack of his, one who was comepletely replaceable but that made Itachi even more anxious. He would have to ask Hindan to say a prair for the lost soul; Hindan hated almost everyone here he did not heed to praying to Jasin.

Secondly, Anko was on his mind. For over five years he had tried to forget about that junkfood loving maniac who would beat the Hell out of everyone who tried to mess with her; but alas, no avail.

"I should have killed her when I had the chance." he whispered.

That night...the night all Hell broke lose...the night when he slaughtered every member of his clan [except Sasuke of course], he had spared another.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Itachi stared at his brother's body; he was shaking and tears of anguish were fresh on his face, he was still alive. He blinked and turned to leave the heap but he was stopped by someone shouting "Why don't you kill him too Uchiha?" He looked up to see Anko standing on a rooftop of one of the now dead members of his clan. Despite the distance, Itachi could see her clearly with his Shardingan. She wore a devistated expression and there were hints of angery tears on her face. He looked away. He didn't want to see her._

_He heard her land in front of him but made no move to adknowledge her. "Itachi look a me." Anko ordered. The hurt and hurt was all too clear._

_Itachi looked back her. They stared at each other, brown eyes taking in those of Mangekyo Sharingun. Thankfully though Anko wasn't giving him direct eye contact so she couldn't be suck in to his Hell. He watched her hand go to her kunai holster.__ "Anko don't start anything unnecessary-"_

"_Don't you fucking dare Itachi! You started all of this!-" she lowered her head, she was too angry , too __**betrayed **__to continue. Talking was a waste; violence was the only solution now. She secretly brought out a kunai._

"_Itachi, why are you doing this!" False tears of hurt and betrayal ran down her cheeks. He couldn't find an answer._

_He slowly advanced towards her, leaving his sword on the ground to show that he meant no harm…like I said appear. __He whispered "Anko…I…"_

_She didn't give him a chance, taking the end of the kunai, she plunged it into his chest as far as it would go…._

_Itachi threw her on the ground, his __**own **__knife buried __deep __inside her stomach. _

_Blood began trinkleing down the corners of her mouth and she was staggaring for air. "You monster-" he kicked her in the side. _

_"No…no I'm not." He pushed her on her back. He placed his fingertips on her forehead and began pumping in tiny rays of chakra to her subcounsious. He began searching through tidbits of memories and taking destroying pieces of them. Any thing that had to do with the Uchiha Clan, anything new that see had learned about it at least, certain portions of her past with Orochimaru, he was buring it all to ashes. Even in his state of mind, he owed her that much._

_But...Anko passed out from the blood lost and shock before he could get to the recollections of him and cousin Shisui. _

_He stood up and stared at her unconcious bloody form. Shisui and him had a major part in her life for the past six years, it would leave Anko with anxiety to not be able to remember... that's if she survived of course. __He re-gathered his weapons and left her to bleed to death. It was better this way. _

_But only he and one other person had know that he had deliberantly avoided a vital spot in Anko so that she would have a chance of surviving._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"You were doing it for her own good right?"

Itachi shot up to see Tobi leaning against the door. "I mean come on, even if you had wiped her whole mind clean she would have adventully remembered something." There was a hint of dark sarcasim in his voice.

Itachi stared at him impassively and turned over on his side "Go away."

"Although maybe you didn't care if she died after all. She was just something to hold you back. Like cousin Shisui...or that brother of yours-"

Itachi grabbed his pillow and threw it at Tobi since there weren't any knives "I said to get the Hell out!"

Tobi chuckled and caught the pillown "Hey hey! Don't get all upset. Tobi was just making sure Itachi-san was aware that he was going to take really good care of Anko Sempai when she starts her first mission tomorrow."

Itachi's eyes widened "Mission?"

Tobi giggled, throwing the pillow back to Itachi "Indeed. Ankp, Tobi, Sasori, and Deidara are going to Amegakure to see why crazy snake man keeps making trips there."

"Wait Orochimaru?"

"Yes I'm terrified too!"

Itachi's heart started to pound "Why is he sending Anko to check up on him after everything that happend?"

"Because Sempai almost beat crazy snake man last time and if this get bad he could do the same this time. Besides, Anko could keep his distracted why Sasori and Deidara try to find out his plans and get him out of Amegakure."

Itachi stood and started to leave the room "I'm going to talk to the Leader about this-" Tobi jumped in front of him "Hells no! It's already been decided."

Itachi snarled "Why the Hell didn't he ask Kisame and I to go with her then. We worked pretty well last time."

"She almost died last time on Kisame's behalf-"

"Deidara almost killed her too! He almost killed all of us!"

"It's going to be different this time." Tobi reassured "We'll be working as a team- Oh no."

Itachi raised a worry eyebrow "What? What's with the Oh no?"

Tobi gulped "I left Anko in Deidara's room hours ago and-"

"She's still in there!" Itachi shouted trying to get past Tobi. Tobi opened the door and both of them crept secretly to Deidara's room "You know," Tobi chuckled jokeingly "It will be kind of cool to see her as a mannequin...you know like the ones in that move, uhhhhh.... House of Wax or something."

Itachi closed his eyes momentarily "I highly doubt he'll try something like that with a snake summomer."

Itachi and Tobi took the sides of the door and Tobi pressed an ear to hear "I don't hear and blade sharpenig or light sobbing." he whispered. Itachi pushed past him "You've watched too many horror movies." he slowly opened the door and both of them peaked in. "I can't see anything." Tobi whispered.

A shadow showed up behind them "Me neither."

Tobi screamed when a third person spoke. Itachi covered his mouth as they and the other party toppled to the ground. They all froze as the listened at Deidara's slight groans and then as he went back to sleep.

Itachi sighed in relief and then look back to see who had spoken before. "Kisame?"

Kisame picked his head up and smirked "Yeah," he whispered, help Itachi up "Just wanted to see what you and Tobi were making such a comotion about." he said laughing softly "Besides, you didn't think you could spy on blondy without your own partner did you?"

Itachi sighed, slightly irritated "We were just coming to-"

"Guys!" Tobi hushed whispered. He was pointing a shaky to Deidara's bed. Itachi's stomach jumped but calmed when he didn't see Anko and Deidara in there together. All there was was a lump hidden under a brown blanket. "What's so bad about-" Kisame put a hand on Itachi's shoulder and showed him the couch across the room. The one that Deidara was on. "Oh no."

Kisame pushed Itachi forward "Go see if she's dead."

Itachi stared at him "No."

"Can't stand that your girlfriends gone?"

Itachi resisted the urgue to punch him "She is not..." he noticed that Tobi was still watching the bed. Itachi pushed him forward "Go see."

"But-"

Kisame started pulling out his Samehada as persasion. "Go."

Tobi walked shakingly to the bed, extending oned hand to take off the cover. "Shes dead shes dead shes dead shes dead..." he repeated over and over again. They all held their breath as Tobi started to pain stankingly peel back the cover. He kept hestitating and Kisame, eager to see blood, shouted "Get on with it!"

Tobi squealed and jumped back, cover in hand."

"Hmmm...what..." Anko groaned as the warmth dissapeared from her. "Give it back." one of her hands started searching around. She was wide awake when someone picked her up and shook her around. "Oh thank God Tobi thought you were dead!" he screamed "I THOUGHT I'D HAVE TO GET ANOTHER SEMPAI!"

Anko began suffocating "Help me..."

No one noticed the inraged blond on the couch who had been awakend by Tobi's shouts "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" he shouted.

Tobi dropped Anko and she fell back on the bed; for once she was glad Deidara was around. Itachi and Kisame stepped back, not anxious to answer their infuriated comrade. That left Tobi to answer.

"Uh..." Tobi started to fridget "Well uh..." he looked around for something to give him insparation. The bed...a table...the millions of sculptors...thats it! "Tobi...and Kisame and Itachi wanted to see if you and Anko Sempai had gotten Anko's new mask done!" He slipped one of his fist behind his back and Kisame gave him a pound.

"Oh." Deidara said getting up. He bent over and retreived the porcliean mask he had finished earlier that night.

Tobi caught it "Wow Deidara Sempai this is alwsome!" Tobi exclaimed.

"Of course it is." Deidara said while streching his arms.

Tobi shoved it in Anko's face "Isn't it cool Sempai!"

Anko snatched it away from him. "Uh yeah its..." it was very good actully. The lines and color were well done but...it reminded her of Orochimarus face...a white mask that hid everything. "It's nice." Anko whispered solomly and placed it beside her. She wanted to change the subject "What time is it?"

Tobi look at his watch "Cool. About 3 am-"

There was a choir of groans from Anko and Deidara "Tobi what the Hell did I tell you about waking me up?" Anko dared.

Tobi gulped "Unless Tobi is ready to die to not to."

Anko snatched the blanket off the floor and covered her head "Good boy."

"Forget it Anko." came Deidara's irritated voice. "There's no way any of us are going to get back to sleep now." he said starring down at the floor.

Anko curled up "We can try..." Anko was out a few seconds later.

"...Dame." Kisame said. He turned to Itachi "Was she always like that?" Itachi was already leaving "I don't know." he left. "I'm going to bed." Kisame chuckled "Right behind you."

It was just Tobi and Deidara now. "You need to go to Tobi." said the tired Deidara. "I'm going to try to get jacked up on clay."

Tobi saluted him "Okay Sempai but we have to get up at 6 so don't do an overdose." Deidara groaned and fell back on his couch.

"Sweet dreams Sempai's." Tobi shrilled to the sleepers.

* * *

N_ext morning_

Anko yawned as she and Tobi exited the hideout. Anko was laggaring while Tobi was skipping happily; how someone could be this hyper with only three hours of sleep she would never know. "Smile Sempai!" Tobi urgued "It's our first mission together!"

"That's why I'm not looking foward to leaving." she mumbled to low for tobi to hear. He was already distracted by something else. The sky was a crison and orange color, the blue was still awakening to join the day. There was no breeze but it was chilly; the Akatsuki cloak Anko wore kept her nice and warm though. She thought about the mission she and her new comrades were about to go on and about what Pain had told her the day before. '_I need to form bonds with these guys? I've already had to who tried to kill me and about two and a half who haven't. How the the Hell am I going to do this?"_

He growled and tried to distract herself "Where are Deidara and Sasori?" Anko asked Tobi who was chasing a butterfly. "Oh uh..." he caught the creature in between his hads "I guess they're still gettting ready. Sasori is probably chewing him out by now, he doesn't like getting behind schedule." He opened his hands and the butterfly flew away. "Oh well." Tobi sighred waving goodbye to the insect. Anko smiled, Tobi defenitly something else.

"Will you hurry up..."

Anko turned, Sasori was haulted in the hallway, Deidara was laggaring behind. "We're already behind schedule because of your shenadigans now hurry up." he growled

Deidara glared at him tiredly, there were black bags under his eyes "I was up late last night so don't give me any of youi shit."

Sasori seemed shocked by that; his scorpion tail started to rise "What did you say punk?"

Tobi jumped inbetween them "Come on not in front of the girl." They glanced slightly to side to see Anko staring at them. Tobi added more quietly "Make a good impression HEE hee." He Saluted Anko "We ready partner?"

Anko smiled "So does this mean that I'm leading this ron de' vu?"

Sasori spoke up "Pain thought in would be a good way to test your leader skill so yes." he added more darkly "Don't screw it up."

"Uh, thanks?" Anko smiled nervously. '_Okay he might be diffucult. Next up Deidara.'_ She turned to Deidara and chuckled lightly. "What?" he growled at her. Anko cleared her throat and smiled. She dug through a pocket on the inside of her cloak and pulled out the mask "Thanks for your help last night, you did an alwsome job."

Deidara blew some hair out of his face "Of coarse I did." he muttured

Anko frowned '_I guess that will work.' _

She turned ahead "I guess we should head off." she breathed in "Alright lets-"

"Hey Angie!"

Kisame and Itachi were running out of the hideout. Anko stared at them curiously "Are you guys coming with us?"

Kisame chuckled "No, Itachi just wanted to see you off." he said, giving Itachi a playful look. Itachi ignored him and walked up beside Anko "Walk with me." he whispered.

As the small party walked, Tobi whispered to Kisame "They look kind of sweet together don't they."

Kisame grinned "Yah but I don't need any Itachi juniors running around just yet-"

"You're both forgetting the shinobi code." Sasori said "Emotions and relationships are out of the question, its best that they don't have anything to do with each other other than comrades."

"Oh come on Sasori lighten up." Kisame said.

Sasori glared at him but kept silent. They finally reached the separation point and Kisame spoke once more "Well, see you bats later." he waited for Itachi.

Anko and Itachi faced each other but resisted eye contact. "So uh," Anko thought of what she should say; this would be the last time she saw him for a while.

Itachi's hand crept to her face. For the first time in a while he smiled generly "Sorry Anko, this is it." he released her and walked back to Kisame, leaving a puzzled Anko. She watched the two dissapear back to the hide out.

Anko looked at the group: her own partner Tobi who seemed willing to jump into fire for her, The puppet master Sasori who seemed to hold a grudge against Orochimaru and thus her for being his student, and Deidara...the sleepwalking sculptist. She sighed and began to give out instructions.

"I'm kind of new of leading a squadrum of S-class criminals so you'll have to bear with me." she began. Sasori shook Deidara slightly to get him to wake up.

"Our job is to find out why Orochimaru is in Amagakure and do what ever we can to get him out of there without harming the area or the people there. Since I'm at the front, I want Deidara and Tobi for extra support on my sides and Sasori behind us... well I...don't know you that well, heh heh, sorry."

"Fine." Sasori grumbled. He help drag the half awake Deidara and put him in his positon and then got into his own.

Anko stared ahead "Look out Orochimaru... Akatsuki squadrum 1 is on its way." she licked her lips "And were ready for you."

Tobi: "HELL YEAH SEMPAI!"

Deidara:[eyes half closed and drool on corner of mouth]

Sasori: "..."

Anko shook her head, still smiling "A little spaced out right now but..." she sighed and then because serious "Akatsuki squadrum one...LETS GO!"

* * *

**_I am a total screw up_**

**_HA HA ANKO'S FIRST MISSION WITH THE AKATSUKI...WHAT WILL HAPPEN..._**

**_WELL YOU MIGHT HAVE TO FIND OUT A FEW MONTHS FROM NOW! SCHOOLS ALMOST OVER! NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_**

_**I am a total screw up**_

_**HA HA ANKO'S FIRST MISSION WITH THE AKATSUKI...WHAT WILL HAPPEN...**_

_**WELL YOU MIGHT HAVE TO FIND OUT A FEW MONTHS FROM NOW! SCHOOLS ALMOST OVER! NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**_


	25. A thorn in the mission

Six hours had passed since Akatsuki squadron one had set off for their first mission together. Sasori had to push Deidara some of the way but after throwing him in a river he was more awake…and angry…don't forget angry.

They had currently slowed down some and walked. Everything was quiet…until Tobi spotted the dango shack.

"OOH OOH SEMPAI'S! SEMPAI'S!

"What what?" Anko asked

Tobi jumped and pointed ahead to a small shack "IT'S DANGO CAN WE GO? CAN WE CAN WE CAN!"

"Tobi," Sasori cut in "We have to get to Amagakure as soon as possible so-"

Anko silenced him "We all need a break. Just a few skewers and then we're off okay."

"HURRAY!" Tobi cheered. He sped off to the dango stand, leaveing the others in a whirlpool of dust. Anko smiled "Crazy loon."

"Whoa! behold the sun!" They situated themselves on benches outside of the restraunt, Anko and Tobi on one, Deidara and Sasori on the other. Tobi ordered dango for four, three teas, and some strong coffee for Deidara who was still exhausted and cranky.

"SO..." Tobi complied, he leaned in to Anko "Is this concidered a date?"

Anko chuckled "No Tobi."

"Aw." he exclaimed dissapointedly. He turned to Deidara who was at his right "Sooooo...how are you and Anko getting along?"

Deidara glared at him with tired eyes "I don't know fine I guess..." he attempted to lay his head down on the table but someone put down a large plate of dango infront of him and another in front of Tobi. Deidara grimaced and slip his over to Sasori who didn't touch it.

"Yeah!" Tobi exclaimed "Looks good."

Anko licked her lips and picked up one of the skewers "Let's find out how good these babies are." she was about to bite inot one when she noticed that Tobi was about to remove his mask so that he could eat. She had never seen his face before and curiosity was getting the better of her. Tobi slowly slipped it off...

He turned away from the group and Anko hear munching sounds "MMmmmmm so good! Alwsome sause!" he turned back around, mask on and dango stick clean "Not to sweet not to salty just perfection."

Anko frowned and finished her own dango, foul now that she didn't know what Tobi looked like. Curiosity dissatisfied.

Tobi noticed something behind them and tapped on Deidara because it concerned him. "Hey Deidara, doesn't that look like a piece of yours?"

Deidara looked at what Tobi was pointing at. There was a tiny sculptor which looked like a monkey with a candle in its mouth, it was white and...honestly it would look like something Deidara would make.

"Wow," Tobi said "Do you think that your art is..." he looked around to be sure no one was listening "Plagerized?"

"...."

"...."

"Deidara?"

"....Tobi..." there was murder in Deidara's voice.

Anko, who had been watching the scene, was suddenly yanked from her bench and dragged into the enterance way of the restaurant. "Hey what-" Sasori covered her mouth "Just stay quiet and stay away from them." he ordered.

Deidara was shaking violently, his teeth were chattering from rage. He stood slowly "Tobi..." he turned his murderous eyes to the orange masked man "I'm..." he shot up "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Tobi squealed and ran away with inhuman speed. Deidara yelled and sped after him, he was wide awake now.

Anko used her arm to cover her eyes from the derbre that was spewing everywhere. She coughed "What is he going to do?" she yelled to Sasori. "Kill him.

.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'

_Elsewhere_

Tobi peaked out from behind the tree was in. He sighedd in releif when he didn't see Tobi anywhere.

"TOBI!"

Deidara was flying on a clay dragon, using his machanical eye to track Tobi down. He found him and made smaller explosives to kill him with. "YOU'RE DEAD NOW LITTLE MAN!"

Tobi screamed and ran for his life "Sempai wait!" a bird exploded beside him "AWWWWWAWWW AWWWW!"

.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'

After paying for the intense damage [Kakuza going to be pissed!] that Tobi and Deidara had caused, Sasori suggested that she stay put while he tried to relocate Deidara and Tobi.

"No way." she rejected "I'm suppose to be the leader of this team so I go after them too."

"Anko-"

"Forget it, I'm going to go after our idiot partners."

"Anko hold on for one second."

Anko haulted and gave him her attention. "What?" _'Kabuto maybe?'_

"Look," he whispered "I didn't want to mention this in front of Tobi and Deidara but," he paused while some people past by them "A former lacky of mine is in this village right now. One that works for Orochimaru"

Anko gasped "Where?"

"I saw him watching us when Deidara went off on Tobi. That's part of the reason why I made you hide."

Anko straitened up "What do yoou want me to do?"

Sasori looked down for a moment to think "If I'm seen, our cover could be blown. But maybe you might be able distract him until I can get Deidara and Tobi back here."

Anko nodded but then said "I will fight him if I have to. I'm not the pathetic mess I was a few days ago."

"I never thought you were. You have to much of your Sensai in you."

A knot twisted in Anko's stomach. "I'm nothing like him."

"You have his will to survive, that's enought of him that I've seen from you." He lowered his kasa further on his head and drug off "Be careful."

Anko watched the puppet man get further down the not so crowded streets. She smiled slightly _'I think I've formed a bond with him thanks to Orochimaru, great.' _she chuckled and put together a plan. As she thought, a clothing storecame into veiw. She smirked evilly and went in to pay the clerks a visit...

_20 minutes later _

Anko amerged with...a very interesting style. She wore black boots that came up past her ankles, black pants that were tucked in her boots, a white chest plate over and sleeveless black shirt and her Akatsuki cloak hadhad been turned into a hooded cape and the sleeves into a scarf. Other than running a comb through it and putting it in a neater ponytail, her hair was the same.

She took the paper seal out of her pocket. _'If you do come intact with Orochimaru, put this over your curse seal.'_

No Orochimaru yet....but better safe than sorry. She pulled down some of her cape and covered her seal with the paper. It felt like a giant bandaid with healing chakra pumping through it. It made the muscles in her neck and back loosen up which helped her relax to and extent.

She pulled out her new mask and stared down at it. It was the last piece of her disguise, the piece that would make her become a massacare. Pulling the hood over her face, she slipped the masked over it and let her cloak rap around her body with ease. She walked into the street, a few people glanced at her but none paid her much mind.......except the figure in the shadows who had been following her.

He had seen her face before she had even arrived in the town, but she had been with three Akatsuki members; it would had been unwise to attack while they were with her. But now that she was separated by the group...

He licked his lips as he set off after her.

* * *

Sasori shifted through the woods silently, listening out for every little movement. The area was completely silent. There were no birds or ny other source of life around....except Deidara and Tobi a few yards onward.

'.'.'.'.'.'.'

"SEMPAI WAIT A SECOND!" Tobi screamed as he dodged Deidar's miniture clay bombs.

"Stand still!" he shouted down at him as a response.

"I still think your sculptors are okay!"

"They're perfect you idiot!"

"Awww!"

Sasori sighed out in annoyance **_'_**_'Deidara if you kill him I'm going to help Anko beat the Hell out of you.'_

"Where are you?" Deidara shouted down when he lost track of Tobi. He zoomed in on the area; trees....a bit of rustleing....pale guy in cloak....no TObi yet....what, who the Hell is that? Deidara zoomed in closer and discovered that the person was staring directly at him. He gasped "Oh no." he turned around and flew to find Sasori. _'Tobi hang on.' _Hopefully he woldn't do anything stupid.

"Sempai?" TObi called out curious as to why bombs hadn't been thrown at him in a while. He crawled out from under the bush he was hiding under and looked around, evantully his innocent eyes hit someone unreconizable. "Deidara?" he called to the being. When the person didn't move, Tobi laughed and walked towards him. "It's okay Deidara, Tobi fogives youo-"

A sharp kunai came in contact with Tobi's gut. He let out a horase scream and crawl backwards. He pulled the kunait out and stared up at the person "Deidara why-"

He stopped when the person came in closer and removed his hood. Tobi's eye widedned "HOLY SHIZNIT IT'S CRAZY SNAKE MAN!"

'.'.'.'.'.'.'

"Hmm?" Sasori mumbled when Deidara landed in front of him. "Deidara where's Tobi?" he asked sternly.

"Somewhere safe I hope. Listen-"

"You have got to stop letting Tobi's nonsence get to you Deidara, If the Leader-"

"Shut up and listen to me!" Deidara commanded

Sasori's eyes widend. Something big must be up for Deidara to go off like that on him. "What is it? Oh no, did you kill Tobi."

"No no no, it's not that at all. Orochimaru is in the woods, He was alone but he-"

"What!" Sasori exclaimed "Did he see you?"

Deidara nodded solemly "Yes, there was no time for me to conceal myself."

Sasori growled. Deidara was so careless at times. "Does he know where Tobi is?"

"I don't think he does yet but he will figure it out soon, you know Tobi." that remark relaxed the two for a moment.

"Listen, I'll go after Tobi, you go back to the town and find Anko, I have a feeling that Orochimaru might have already found out about her."

* * *

Anko tried to keep herself in control but the feeling of that mans eyes on her made her feel more than akward. He had been following her for more that ten minutes, Sasori's omen was correct. She had to find a way to lose him or catch him to see what the Hell he wanted.

Thinking quickly, Anko made a sharp turn and wond up in an alley. She hid behind a dumpster and waited. After the person didn't show up, Anko thought that maybe it was a mis understanding. She got up and peaked out, other that a few people chatting in the streets, there was no one.

She gasped when something grabbed her arms and twisted them behind her back. Before she could breath, her mask was torn off and her hood was pulled down. "Do not move." spoke a raspy yet familiar voice. Anko gimaced and calmed down so that she wouldn't have her arms torn out of there sockets. "What do you want." she growled. She could feel her curse seal bulging under the paper seal. It didn't hurt but the chakra was trying to leak out.

The person chuckled and to Anko's disust muzzled the crook of her neck. "I just wanted to see how you were adjusting to the life of a Akatsuki. Since you're on your first mission with them, I suppose very well."

"Leave them out of this."

He laughed "But they brought themselves into this darling. Besides, I think Sasuke would like a word with a particular member about Karin's death."

Anko gasped. Karin was dead? Kisame.....he had mention somethime or another about blowing up one of Orochimaru's bases but...she had been so sick that she hadn't taken him seriously.

She gulped "Sorry to hear that."

He twisted her arms more, causing Anko to whimper in pain, she refused to scream though. "Don't mock me Anko, if it weren't for you, none of this would hae never happened."

"You're to blame as well you know." she held back a yell when he threw her into the wall.

"None of that matters now. You're going to help me take down the Akatsuki members with you and then-"

"Fat fucking chance." Anko spat, smirking throught the Pain.

He grabbed her hair and turned her around. He pressed against her; Anko felt a kunai being circled around her abdominal "Do you want to die."

Anko opened her mouth to answer but the words she wanted to speak didn't come out. Anko was not afraid to die, but she didn't want to die be **his **hands.

"Not today. Alright I think I know where they're heading."

He smirked and released her with the gentleness she had earned. "Lead the way then."

Anko glared at him, stopped to retreive her mask and leading him......into a trap.

* * *

Tobi, still bleeding, couldn't use his speed to get away from Orochimaru, or crazy snake man as Tobi kept refering him as.

Orochimaru seemed to be playing with him. he would summon snakes to scare him and everytime Tobi would try to hide he would throw a kunai so that is went slightly past his head, causing him to scream. It was fun but he senced a second presentce heading in his direction. It was time to end this fun fest.

He summoned an anaconda to wrap around the shreiking Tobi's legs and slowly suffocate him. He laughted as he struggled "You were a sorry excuse for Akatsuki anyway-"

"Orochimaru!"

Tobi, still entangled in serphents shouted out "Sasori san you're here to save me!"

Orochmaru turned, Sasori was indeed creeping towards them. He smirked "It's been a while Sasori." he jeered.

"Not intirely." Sasori responded. "But I highly doubt you came to the outskirts of Amagakure for a reunion." He glanced down at the pleaing Tobi "Release him."

Orochimaru did so, causing Tobi to jump up and run behind Sasori. "Tobi," he whispered "Go find Deidara, he's heading back to the town to find Anko, make sure they're both okay."

Tobi saluted "Yes sir." He stared at Orochimaru and shuddered. "Beat his ass." then he dissapeared.

Now that there was one less distraction, Sasori could concinrate on the new objected "What is it that you seek?"

Orochimaru's featured changed to that of pure insainity "Everything." Black snakes shot out of the ground and flew towards Sasori. But he was just as quick, his posionious Scorpion tail acted as a shield ane prevented the snakes from biting him. "Too slow."

The snakes recoiled back into Orochimaru's sleeve "Not bad." he amitted "Still, it want be enougth to get me to leave."

Sasori's eyes narrowed "Have at it then."

.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.''.'.'.'.

"Where the Hell could she be!" Deidara grumbled as he searched for something that looked like Anko from the skies. "I swear if that crazy bitch got kidnapped again....never mind, there she is." he zoomed in on her and apparently someone else. "Great job Anko," he sighed "You've been alone less than an hour and yet you've managed to get kidnapped. Guess I'll have to rescue you."

He landed his clay dragon in the trees and pulled his kapa over his eyes for a better disguise. He swiftly headed into the direction that he had seen Anko in.

'.'.'.'

Anko's eyes widened, just ahead of her she could see Deidara skiming through the streets towards her. She couldn't let the man behind her see him but she couldn't run because he still had a kunai pressed to her back. She had to be quick. "Don't even think about it" the man said darkly.

One. Two. Three.

She twisted the mans hand and flew off to Deidara. She didn't think nor look back, all that mattered was catching up to the bombist and getting the hell out of range. She grabbed Deidara the second they came in contact with each other and pulled him to God knows where.

"Glad you're here." he panted

"Eh."

He glanced back around, the person who had been trailing Anko was no where in sight. "I think we lost him." he said "Do you have any idea who it was."

Anko laughed "Hell yeah, I'll never forget that man. Orochimaru will never leave me alone."

Deidara haulted.

Anko stopped also "What are you doing?"

He was staring at her oddly "Orochimaru? You said Orochimaru was chasing you."

"Yes."

Deidara shook his head "You are a loon. Orochimaru was in the woods less the twenty minutes ago trying to kill Tobi."

"Your the loon!" she accused "That was Orochimaru that was taking me out."

"Well it must have been a doppleganger!"

They eyed each other dangerously "No, the one in the forest was a doppleganger."

"You're wrong."

"Do we have to fight about this!"

"Bring it on."

Anko had her kunai out while Deidara was making a bomb. They were comepletely absorbed in each others eyes [or in Deidara's case, eye], each others blood thirsty battleing eye[s.] Anko noticed right then that his were just like Itachi's. This caused her to hestitate and put her thoughts together.

She put her weapon down "Blowing and cutting each other up isn't going to slove anything." she said "Let's just go make sure that Sasori found Tobi so that we can all get together and decide what to do."

Deidara glared at her but put away his bomb. "Fine."

They walked slowly out of the almost empty town, aware a cautious that the man they had confussed as Orochimaru was following them.

.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.''.'.'.'.

As Sasori and Orochimaru 2 fought, Sasori noticed that there was something different with his fighting style. He was applieing more chakra to his limbs than he usually would. This style was vaguly familiar. Oh no.

When Orochimaru was right infront of him, Sasori clawed at his face, getting skin under his finger nails.

Orochimaru jumped back, grabbing hold to his now bloody cheek. Sasori had already seen what he needed. "Where is Orochimaru?"

* * *

_**I am a total screw up**_

**_CLIFFY_**

**_This is it for Cure Me: Pt 2 for a while, I've been thinking about changing the title, what do you think? Any suggestions?_**

**_The official theme song for this fic is "What happened to us" by Hoobastank. It's dedicated to Anko and Itachi/Kabuto/Orochimaru. You'll see why in later chapters if God shall allow it of course._**

**_Happy summer._**


	26. A thorn in the mission 2

Anko and Deidara had managed to keep from killing each other for a good few minutes. The being that was still following them had remained contempt to an extent. They kept their gazes forward and their hands near their weapon compartments just in case of any sudden attacks.

"Sempais'!"

They stopped and backed up as Tobi landed from the trees above in front of them. He had leaves and broken twigs in his hair and was panting. "I've…been look…ing for you everywhere!" he half panted.

"Same with you." Anko said "Where's Sasori?"

"OOH you are not going to believe what he's doing right now!" he exclaimed.

Deidara and Anko glanced at each other "Orochimaru?" they asked in illusion.

Tobi drooped slightly "How did you guess?"

"Either the real Orochimaru or someone else has been following Anko and now me for about ten minutes now." He glanced back; his life form had concealed himself in the shadows of the trees and was ease dropping on their conversation. Why wasn't he fighting them anyway? "We can't lose him." Deidara explained.

"He must stick to you like the glue you have to make your sculptors out of huh Deidara?" Tobi burst out laughing at his own joke; Deidara just stared at him in pure murder "NOW WAIT A MINUTE…."

Anko thought for a moment. She could stay behind and distract the person and find out who he really is while Tobi and Deidara went to assist Sasori….but neither one of them would agree to that.

"I can take him."

Tobi and Deidara looked up from their spat and eyed her questionably "Who him?"

Anko moved in closer to them so that she could whisper "If he won't fight us now, maybe if I just keep him occupied while you guys go help out Sasori-"

"I thought you caught on by now!" Deidara scolded

"Keep your voice down." Anko hissed, Deidara lowered his voice but his tone remained the same "Sasori wanted me to look after you and I will be damned if I have to get my ass kicked because you don't know how to follow orders!"

"I know how to follow orders," she leaned back some "just not stupid ones."

Deidara closed the distance between them "I don't care whether you die or not but I do not want to join you in the afterlife after Sasori kills me for disobey an order from-"

"STOP IT!" Tobi shouted jumping in between them, almost knocking them over "This quarreling is tearing us apart!"

Anko frowned and stared straight at Deidara "Please."

He glared at her intensely, shaking in anger. He growled finally "Fine, have fun getting killed."

She glared at him but as he began walking away and then teleported away she kept her cool.

Tobi gave her the 'okay' sign "Good luck Sempai." He head motioned to the shadowed man "And be careful, this fool's weird." He then teleported away, leaving Anko to face the demon alone. _'You're weird.'_

She slowly turned to see that the person had revealed himself. She growled and stood her ground "Who are you exactly?"

She was answered with a mocking chuckle "You are so naïve Anko dear." He sounded exactly like Orochimaru but Anko couldn't be so sure.

"Who's fighting Sasori if you're here then?"

The cloak over his face lifted slightly, showing her the bottom portion of his face. "Still me."

She clenched her teeth "You're not making any-"

She gasped when he suddenly flashed in front of her and cover her mouth. "Think." He said, he hot breath pouring onto her lips "Look into my eyes and figure it out." His hand fell from her mouth and he grinned at her heavy breathing and her wide, fear stricken eyes.

Anko tried to grasp onto what he was talking about. Figure what out?

'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.

He stated laughing, the second Orochimaru.

Sasori only glared as his banter increased and his head changed for its bent position and he was staring at him again. There were three gashes on his face from where Sasori had clawed him. Instead of blood like there should have been, under the whiteness of Orochimaru's flesh was light brown skin.

"Kabuto I presume?"

'Orochimaru' lifted a hand to his face and grasped the gashes, ripping the face off. It was indeed Kabuto.

"I thought I recognized that repulsive chakra." He grumbled

"Hmmm," Kabuto laughed "Not too happy to see me I see." He jeered. There was a puff of smoke and then Kabuto reappeared in his usual attire. The only thing out of place was the small red scratches on his face that were already healing.

"The last time I check you were under complete hypnosis. Orochimaru must have broken it since then, still, judging on the way you've acted in the last couple of weeks, it makes me wonder if you really are loyal to him. Whose side are you on?"

He put his glasses back on and answered "I didn't exactly volunteer to help you back then you know."

"But you wanted to." Sasori drawled, digging deeper for a weakness.

"Heh…..you won't have to worry about that anymore."

"What are talking about?"

"…..I'm through with Anko."

Sasori's expression didn't change but his thoughts were swimming out.

Kabuto's gaze fell to the ground. "I realize now that she is only a burden to me….and you if you keep her around long enough. She a magnet for death."

"Why are you here?" Sasori was getting irritated and slightly wary. Where was Tobi with Deidara and Anko?

Kabuto laughed darkly in response. "Why…..to kill you of course!"

Sasori held back a gasp as dark green snakes suddenly wrapped themselves around his hunched puppet form. The serpents pressed past the puppet armor, a tepid fire spread to his organs. The blood vessels in his eyes started bulging as oxygen slowly drained from his lungs. His gaze never left Kabuto.

"Sorry it has to end this way." Kabuto snickered "But the less Akatsuki there are, the easier it will be to finish Anko off."

Sasori choked out something that Kabuto didn't hear.

"Like I said, she's a magnet for death."

He paused as he felt a sudden wave of chakra coming his way. He grimaced and swore "Dammit." He fled into the dense forest, leaving Sasori to die.

Just as Sasori was falling into the blackness, a blurry figure crouched down beside him and the snakes were gone. Sasori took in a large gulp of air but it wasn't enough to keep him conscious.

"Deidara-san!" Tobi shouted "Sasori-Sempai is dead!"

Deidara jumped down from his clay dragon and darted to Tobi and his partner. He gasped as he hurriedly checked for a pulse.

Tobi stared wide eyed at Deidara's terrified slightly sweaty face. "Is he…"

Deidara sighed heavily, a slight scowl replacing his fear "He's not dead you idiot." He grumbled.

"HURRAY!" Tobi shouted out with glee. "You sound disappointed-"

"Don't ever scare me like that again!" he shouted, both to Tobi and Sasori's passed out form. He stood and walked away from them "Get Sasori, we have to track down Orochimaru."

"Okay…" Tobi grunted as he dragged Sasori to Deidara's clay dragon.

"Will you hurry up!" Deidara growled with annoyance.

"I'm…sorry Sempai…." Tobi panted "But he's….really heavy…."

Deidara rolled his eyes "I rather be with Anko right now."

"Maybe….you could…help Tobi?" Tobi asked carefully.

"You're kidding right!"

Tobi flinched and got quiet.

Deidara roared and jumped down to help Tobi. Sasori **was** heavy.

"**Lift him Tobi!"**

"I'm a tri'en!"

They growled and swore as the two ninja tried to get Sasori on the dragons back. "Maybe we should undress him a little." Tobi squeakingly suggested.

"Pervert!" Deidara shouted, he would have smacked Tobi is his hands weren't full.

"No Sempai I mean…" he looked around to make sure no one outside their little circle could hear. He leaned in so that he was face to face to Deidara "Get him out of the puppet." He leaned back.

Deidara's eye twitched "That is suicide."

Tobi jumped back causing all of Sasori's weight to fall on Deidara. Deidara choked and fell against the dragon; he glared dangerously at Tobi who was proposing excitedly "That's no problem, all we have to do is knock him out if he wakes up again-"

"TOBI!"

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,..,.,,.,..,,.,,.. ,.,,.,,..,,..,,

Anko blinked and suddenly she was dizzy. After thinking for God knows how long, she had reached somewhat of a breakthrough. "Where are Sasuke and Kabuto right now."

Orochimaru's grin widened slightly. "I honestly don't see how that is relevant to anything."

She blinked slowly. Something was happening to her. Her mind, something inside her was starting to slip away.

"Um,"

Orochimaru watched her head lag to the side and one of her hands creep to her face. "They…. Kabuto…." She tried to focus on Orochimaru but he was vanishing in a haze _'What's happening to me.'_

"Umm…" she held her head in her hand and tried to resist the dizziness that was taking over her.

Orochimaru laughed "Something the matter Anko."

Anko gritted her teeth and stood up straight. She eyed Orochimaru dangerously and stated with a little wariness "Answer me, where are Sasuke and Kabuto right now?"

He shrugged "I'm not entirely sure where Kabuto is right now," he stared directly into Anko's eyes "he was told to greet your….comrades, or whatever you prefer them as. Sasuke was unable to make I'm afraid."

"Is he hurt." She asked groggily

"No…not physically anyway. He's just having some complications adjusting to Karins' death."

Anko gasped '_Karin's….dead? That red headed bimbo is gone?'_

Orochimaru continued studying her "Don't act so surprise; it was one of the Akatsuki who did it."

She gulped involuntarily; she'd have to question her comrades later, if there was a later for her. "What do you want!" she practically screamed. She had to focus on the mission, the reason why she was in front of the man right now.

"I just wanted to see how you were coming along." His cold voice drawled "you seem so distant…"

"Ah…" she couldn't form words.

A slight burn formed at her wrist and spread up arm and shoulder; She grabbed her hand and saw that the forgotten snake seal on her arm was glowing. She didn't have time to adjust to that pain when the curse seal on her shoulder started searing under the seal. She dropped to her knees, her hands clutching the sand under her since they were completely useless anywhere else.

"What's happening to me?" she screamed as the pain took over. Orochimaru seemed to be the only one who could hear her. Before she could make another move, Anko felt Orochimaru's cold fingers trace the burning piece of paper on her shoulder. He leveled his pale face with hers and grinned "I'm guessing Itachi is trying to keep me away from you." He chuckled "Good attempt…but he doesn't know too much about what's happening to you, does he?"

Anko eased back "Mind giving me a definition?"

His fingers switched to her cheek "The seal you are wearing right now is one similarly used to sealing Bujii. It keeps the demon from getting out because, if the demon hasn't completely emerged, the seal will keep the chakra in on account that the demon remains inside of the subject. But in your case…" he leaned into her, whispering seductively in her ear "I'm your demon."

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,..,.,,.,..,,.,,.. ,.,,.,,..,,..,,

"Do you see her!" Tobi shouted from his and Sasori's clay bird. The wind was blowing hard and his voice was to call out in a normal tone.

Deidara rolled his eye[s] and shouted back "Not yet."

Tobi sighed and looked back to Sasori's new form. He seemed so different without the puppet body weighing him down. His breathing was fairly normal again but he refused to wake up.

"I'm all alone here." Tobi mumbled "I miss Anko-Sempai."

Deidara heard Tobi's mumbles but chose not to acknowledge them or him. He had to stay focused on finding that annoying nut job Anko…..man he dislike that girl! But as he thought about her, his mind only registered the…small, nice things about her.

She was bold for one, only Hindan had had the gall to insult their leader openly which that itself was suicide. She was able to manipulate Itachi better than anyone that he knew of, maybe it was because she knew him…

And, despite how he tried not to think about it, she was very beautiful.

The image of her lying on **his **bed caused his eyes to roll back in illusion. The way her hair had loosened from her spiky tail and spread out on his pillow, the way her chest rose and fell each time she breathed, just the way she looked and behaved was completely mesmerizing….

"Deidara pay attention we just passed something!"

"Gah!" Deidara exclaimed. He started to lower his clay birds into a tree infested area below them, no use turning around.

As soon as they landed, he helped Tobi get Sasori down, he was much lighter now. "Do you think he was injected by the snakes poison?" Tobi asked.

"Naw," Deidara answered "He'd be dead by now."

There was the sound of a muffled scream dead ahead which caused Deidara and Tobi to look towards the direction it came from. "Anko-Sempai!" Tobi gasped; Deidara grabbed him "We'll get to her in a- Tobi!"

The orange masked ninja left a large cloud of dust in Deidara's face as he ran to his aiding Sempai.

"Dammit Tobi!" Deidara cursed.

"Calm down Deidara."

Deidara turned back to Sasori who was trying to stand up. His voice was lighter, not as dark as it usually was. His body was clothed by another Akatsuki garb, but Deidara knew what was really under it.

"You alright?"

Sasori nodded weakly and showed Deidara his wrist. There were two dark puncture wounds dried with old blood "Tobi stopped the snakes before the real damage could be done but there was still some poison injected inside of me."

Deidara approached his partner "You should stay here."

"No, Anko may need us all; I highly doubt Tobi's going to be enough for her."

Deidara chuckled and shifted one of Sasori's arms over his neck "Anko's gutsy above anything else, I'm sure she'll be just fine."

_Not so much Dei-de_

.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,./,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,,..,..,.,.,.,.,.

Anko coughed out a small amount of blood as she dodged another hit from Orochimaru. He was going easy on her for the time being which she was thankful for. Trying to control the curse seal and the snake seal took most of her fighting spirit out of her. Each time she tried to form a jutsu or throw a punch back at him, he would just stop her or dodge her, all of which was getting very annoying.

She resisted Orochimaru over and over again but he just kept coming back. "You're losing." He commented.

"Shut up!" she yelled. She made a final swing at his face but was caught off guard by a sickening pain to her stomach. She was thrown back and she curled up on her side to adjust to the pain which only got worse. Her bloodied hands searched her abdominal and found the source of her misery, Orochimaru's Kusanagi sword. "Shit…" she gasped. She tried pulling it out but her hands were shaking so bad that she only made the blade cut deeper.

Suddenly Orochimaru grabbed the hem of the sword and shoved it deeper into her. A wet gasp was all Anko could release to express her pain.

"This is where the baby would have been isn't it?" he asked, twisting the sword to emphasize what he meant.

'_Those words…..where have I heard them?'_

"You want to know something?" Orochimaru's hot breath whistled in her ear "I don't really know whose child you were bearing."

Anko shook.

"To tell you the truth, I hadn't really cared what the experiment would do to you. It was just an excuse to get a needle inside you; a punishment for you walking away all those years ago."

She leaned her head down and despite how much she just wanted to **die, **but she wanted to know the truth. What happened twelve years ago?

She grabbed his wrist, squeezing it tightly. Amazingly, she didn't feel as much pain anymore.

"Cut the patronizing bull shit and tell me what the Hell you're talking about."

He just shook his head "There are just some secrets that I will take to my grave-"

"!"

Anko glanced to her right and smirked "Speaking of grave-"

She grabbed hold to the sword and leaped back just in time for Deidara to sweep Orochimaru away. She grinned and fell back.

Orochimaru hit the ground with Tobi on top of him. Just when he opened his eyes, the orange masked shinobi pressed a….. stick to his neck.

"HA HA, This is what happens when you man handle my-"

A glaring Orochimaru grabbed Tobi's wrist and showed him his big mistake.

"OH." Tobi mused.

Orochimaru glared at him and kicked him away.

Tobi squealed and crawl away from the angry viper.

Orochimaru gnashed his teeth and turned his gaze back on the bloody Anko "Poor choice of a partner if you ask me."

"She didn't ask you nothing!" Tobi yelled from behind a tree.

Orochimaru ignored him and continued his advance to Anko. She was still trying to get that damn sword out to little avail, she would be dead soon.

"Would you like to kill your partner so that he want have to watch you die?" Orochimaru asked scornfully "He has such innocent eyes…"

"TOBI!" Blood oozed through her teeth, she was losing this fight.

"Sempai!" Tobi yelled from his hiding spot "Anko hold on!"

Her head hit the ground, the soft, warm grass. The black dots in the corners of her eyes began blocking out the sight of Orochimaru and Tobi. In a way, it was a relief.

"Oh man oh man oh man…." Tobi repeated over and over "Deidara-Sempai where are you!"

.,.,.,.,.,,,.,,.,,.,,..,.,.,,.,.,..,,.,.,.,.,..

_**I am a total screw up**_

_**DEIDARA GET YOU ASS OUT THERE NOW!**_

_**This is all I have for now. I'll be getting the laptop soon!**_


	27. Deidara's Sacrifice

_**I can't believe it! I read back through my story and I couldn't believe the number of spelling mistakes I made! I even spelled Hidan's name wrong a few times! I'm so ashamed. (Hides head in paper sack)**_

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Deidara stared in horror as Sasori began fidgeting and gasping more. The venom had stopped spreading but he was suffering greatly from its effects.

Deidara gritted his teeth as Tobi's screams echoed through the forest despite the miles between them. The bombardier didn't know what to do; his partner was down and possible dying, the woman who he had mixed feelings for was in God-knows-what condition, and Tobi was…dying hopefully.

Sasori sat up, sweating, panting and looking just about ready to pass out again. "Go…Go get her…"

"But…you…"

Sasori's death glare indicated that he was not going to take no for an answer. "Go now. She is our priority. We can't…We can't finish this mission without her."

Deidara hesitated and then ran _away _from the fight.

"Where are you-…" a violent cough cut him off. He covered his mouth and slid to the ground. His skin was burning, but the shaking was making him cold. Sasori wondered if this was what dying felt like; despite the pain, it was a damn good feeling.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Anko whimpered and did her best to scoot away from Orochimaru's approaching form.

Tobi was lending little if any real help from where he was. He only assistance he provided was screams and weak threats to Orochimaru about messing with her.

"I swear, Tobi will beat the common sense out of you!"

Orochimaru shot a snake from under his sleeve in Tobi's direction and it lunged to Tobi's neck. He dodged it and started running in different directions to avoid the string serpent.

"DON'T WORRY SEMPAI! I'LL GET TO YOU! AHHHHHHH!"

Orochimaru laughed at Tobi and his stupidity.

"He's quite the failure, isn't he?" he commented to his fallen ex-apprentice without looking at her.

Anko was lying on her stomach, having no choice but to watch the destruction her partner was experiencing; her own blood was soaking the front of her clothes and the ground under her which was very uncomfortable. Thankfully though, she was able to control her chakra to stop most of the blood exiting from her wound, but the blade was still too heavy to pull out.

Orochimaru watched his former students' pathetic attempts to survive. It was such…a turn on. He summoned another myriad of snakes to distract Tobi so that he could get some time in with Anko. He knelt down and pushed on her back. Dirt and pieces of grass were stuck to her sticky wound, he could smell the blood drying, and it was such a delicious scent that he couldn't take much more of. Her clothes where sticking tightly to her form which caused every curve to stand out for him to admire.

He was through keeping his control in check.

He straddled her, just as he had done, but this time he was interested in a lot more than just her blood. He gripped the blade and nudged it down slightly, causing Anko to whimper. He pulled the blood soaked item out quickly and laid it to the side to deal with later.

Anko, dazed from the healing her body was going through, wasn't sure what to make of the wet object slithering up and down her core. A cold shudder went up and down her body as a déjà vu feeling hit her. He tried doing something like this before, she knew that much, but something was different this time. She wasn't entirely sure what, though. Maybe it had something to with the fact that he wasn't just trying to tear her apart.

Her hand touched his shoulder as she gripped it as a warning for him to get off of her. He grabbed her elbow and forced her back down.

"Shhh…." He cooed at her softly. His free hand went down to her pants, warm and tight from the blood that had soak through them, and began playing with the button holding them together.

Anko gasped and struggled under him, somehow getting her old strength back. Orochimaru only laughed and continued torturing her.

Kabuto reappeared, blood staining his hands and cloak (he refused to look at it because his mind would have gone in total shut down if he did). He stared impassive at Anko as Orochimaru tried to undress her.

She was fighting, but it wasn't nearly enough for her to get away from the Snake Sannin. Suddenly, she looked directly at him. His fists tightened and he got lost momentarily in her pleading eyes. Part of him wanted to go over there and pull Orochimaru off of her, but the other was rooted at loyalty to Orochimaru. He mouthed the words, 'I'm sorry' and turned his back to her.

Anko's eyes widen and hurt and a sense of betrayal froze her in place. Orochimaru's form was suddenly much for heavier for her to bear. She was suffocating with no hopes of breathing again. Why? Why would he do this to her?

Suddenly the weight on top of Anko was gone. She looked up just in time to see Orochimaru dodge a long sharp blade.

She turned on her opposite side and smiled when she saw a red-headed, pale man dress in an Akatsuki cloak slowly stagger towards her. Behind him, being controlled by chakra strings, were the partially ruined remains of his puppet body. Her smile faded when he gave out and fell beside her. She watched him shake and coughed violently before he slipped an arm under her head and helped her sit up slowly.

"Stand still for a second." he commanded.

"Sasori?" Anko asked, recognizing the impassive, _"You-don't-deserve-to-be-alive"_ tone that she had gotten used to hearing.

"Uh-huh." He answered, coughing. He laid his hands over the bloody and partially healed gasp on her stomach and began pumping blue chakra into it. Anko gasped at the strange sensation. The chakra was just as cold as its color and it gave her a burst of insane energy, but suddenly he stopped.

Sasori slowly lifted his hands off of her and stared down at them worriedly. He was out of chakra. "I'm sorry, there's nothing more I can do for you."

Anko clasped her hand in one of his. "You've done enough."

And for once, there was a smile in Sasori's eyes. They turned back into glares when Kabuto walked up behind them.

"SASORI-SEMPAI! YOU'RE ALL RIGHT!" Tobi yelled as he ran in between Orochimaru and Sasori from one remaining snake. "BACK, YOU BEAST, BACK!"

Kabuto stared at them, his ex-master/ demon and his….whatever Anko was to him. Two of the four people who caused him to go to Hell and back more times than he would have like to.

His current master stepped up beside him, smirking at the scene unlike his subordinate. "So, this is your true form, huh, Sasori?"

Anko glanced at the redhead, who didn't even blink. She was suddenly blessed to know someone who didn't automatically crack when Orochimaru approached them.

"Not bad, but…" a snake slithered to Orochimaru and wrapped itself around his shoulder. "It needs some _desperate_reanimation."

Orochimaru broke out in a fit of deranged laughter after that comment; he was probably thinking of how he was going to torture them both later on.

Sasori suddenly saw white and he put his arms on the ground to keep from colliding completely with the ground. He heard Anko whisper something and then felt her cold hand glide across his back; he never wanted it to leave, but it did eventually.

"Wel,l isn't this surprising?" Orochimaru smirked cruelly; mocking the position Sasoru was in. "The great Sasori of the Red Sand is bowing to me."

Anko growled and stood up and tried to trudge to Orochimaru, despite the pain in her gut. Sasori grabbed her ankle and kept her pinned.

"No, Anko." He told her, as if he were scolding a child.

"I'm not going to let him insult you like that!" she retorted, angrily.

"You want him to cut you up again?"

"DO IT, SEMPEI!" Tobi yelled from somewhere far away.

She froze, not relishing on the thought of having anything else in her stomach. She stiffened her form as an indication for Sasori to let go. She blinked and stared at Orochimaru. Their eyes met and that was all that existed. One day, she would be able to see past those eyes of his and see into the very depths of his soul; see what was really there that made him such a monster. She would see where her sensei went.

She saw his eyes crinkle up in the corners, indicating that he was smiling. She heard a sound, but she couldn't move away from the paralyzation that his eyes had caused.

"I'm going to miss you…"

"ANKO!"

Anko blinked from Orochimaru's control and looked up at the source of the voice. Deidara in the sky was soaring uncontrollably towards them on one of strange creations.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

Sasori was grabbed suddenly and he watched Anko run along beside him as he was dragged deeper into the woods. He didn't see where Orochimaru and Kabuto went.

Deidara smirked as the dots that were Kabuto and Orochimaru became bigger and bigger.

_"This is it…" _The dragon he was one second from exploding. _"I finally get to kill Orochimaru!"_

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

The three people were safe in the large forest of trees. Tobi was with Sasori whispering for Anko to get into the trees, but she was watching Deidara slowly disappear. "No…"

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

"Go!" Orochimaru shouted. He and Kabuto were getting as far away as they could but Deidara was already right on top of them.

"You're not getting away!" he shouted to them. He made his signature hand signs and focused on the swirling chakra under him. "…Sorry, Anko…He's my kill…"

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

"Sempai, get behind a tree!" Tobi shouted desperately. He was afraid to leave Sasori's side for feel that he wouldn't be able to protect himself in his current state.

Anko squinted as the clay creature turned into a large abnormal light. A sound followed seconds after it along with a great gust of debris and force. Anko jumped just in time to avoid being blown away, but as she did she heard a pain filled screamed that rose above the explosion to her ears.

"DEIDARA!" she screamed, but all she got as a reply was complete silence.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

_**I am a total screw up**_

_**Okay, this will be my main focus now that I'm almost finished with 'We can still Pretend', do me a favor and tell me what you thought of that by the way.**_

_**Just for future record, Orochimaru is going to be **__**sick **__**in this fic, instead of the slightly compassionate demon that we all love.**_

**_Special thanks to NinjaSheik_**


	28. Saving Deidara, One last time

_We could have made it work_

_We could have found a way_

_We could have done our best, to live another day._

_.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'..'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.' .'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'_

Anko watched the dark gray clouds engulfed the once blue sky; the blue that was the exact color of Deidara's eyes. That annoying jerk couldn't be dead…Could he?

**FLASHBACK**

_"With all due respect, I believe that only Deidara and I should take on this mission, just in case."_

_"But, Sasori-san!" Tobi whined from his spot. "Orochimaru is Anko's demon, she should have at least one more try at taking him down before any of us!"_

_"No way!" Deidara exclaimed, rejecting the idea. "I've already had dibs for slaying Orochimaru since I replaced his position. I can take him down easily."_

_"Oh, yeah…Right," Anko cut in, her rage getting the better of her. "You proved that last time."_

"_Do not mess with me, Anko! Orochimaru is going to be my kill!"_

_Anko laughed, crossing her arms over her chest. "Before or after __**you**__ die?"_

**END FLASHBACK**

"No…" Anko whispered out loud. "No, I…I didn't…say that. I was just..."

Tobi watched his sempai walk out from her safe place. She stopped a few feet away and just watched the dust cleared away. "Sempai-…"

He looked down at the man holding his pants leg. "Leave her be."

Tobi looked back and remained silent.

"He…He made me run?" Anko said to herself after pondering for a moment. "He hated me…So why…" she gasped. "That night, he…"

Anko vaguely remembered feeling someone's fingers on her face that night she had fallen asleep in Deidara's room. There was the stench of clay that fed the idea that it was him, but…hadn't he sworn to kill her?

**FLASHBACK**

_"I wished you had broken your jaw instead of your damn arm."_

_Deidara glared at him "Watch it, girl, or I'll make your death __**beyond **__that of which Orochimaru could have given you."_

_Anko smirked. "If he couldn't get to me, there's no way in Hell you can."_

_"You wanna bet-…"_

**END FLASHBACK**

He had threatened her over and over again yet…those looks he had been giving her in "secret", the smiles he hid, the look in his eyes he had every time he wished she were dead…He had been hiding what he really felt.

Anko's sweaty fists curled into boiling balls. "Deidara…You idiot! I should let you…" she tried to let her next action slip away but the image of him, smiling _nicely _at her for once made her snap. "Ah, screw it!" she shot off into the direction of the explosion.

"Sempai!"

Sasori opened his eyes. "She…"

"I have to go!"

"To-Tobi, wait!"

The orange masked ninja was already gone. "Sempai! SEMPAI!"

Sasori growled and used the tree to help him stand. The second he was on his feet, he was back on his knees and vomiting violently. He heaved over and over again until he tasted blood and forced himself to stop. He lay on the cool dew covered ground, staring at the pieces of blue fighting out of the gray smog. Just like his partner was doing right then. "Deidara…You better live, you idiot."

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

"Sempai!" Tobi shouted from were he was skimming through the trees while Anko was on the ground. "Anko-sempai wait!"

He jumped down and landed in front of her. She tried to get past him, but he kept blocking her. "Tobi, get out of my damn way!"

"Anko, please here me out!" Tobi begged, grabbing her arm. She shot out of his grip and Tobi grabbed for her again, this time grabbing her cloak and ripping it off her body. Anko growled and stopped.

"Oops." Tobi apologized. "It broke."

Anko snatched the material away from him and tossed it aside. "Every second we stand here is a second that it'll take for Deidara to die! I can't let that happen!"

Tobi cocked his head. "I thought you didn't like him."

Anko sighed, irritated. "I don't…but… I just can't let him die like this."

"…Ah." Tobi asserted, getting in an akimbo position. "You're starting to like him just a little…"

"That's not it-…"

"Don't worry, Sempai." He assured her, wrapping a brotherly arm around her shoulders. "I get it…Now, let's go find that fool!"

Anko rolled her eyes. "If there's anything left of him to find."

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

"Jesus…Christ…" Kabuto growled as he dragged himself out from under the fallen trees. He looked around at the now ruined woods. Nothing was recognizable. Almost all the trees had been burned to ash while the ones remaining were mere toothpicks. The dirt and parts of the sky were ink black and there was a lung-stopping stench in the air.

Orochimaru was waiting for him. "Enjoy your nap?"

It was more of a 'joking with you question', so it was okay to make a smart-ass comment back. "Not the most comfortable way to sleep."

Orochimaru chuckled. "It seems as thought our little assassinator didn't make it."

"Such a tragedy." Kabuto mocked.

"Yes. And it's such a shame that Anko and her pathetic excuse for a team probably got blown away as well."

Kabuto's smile disappeared. "What about Operation: Take Over Amegakure?"

Orochimaru looked up at the sky as a loud cackle echoed through the dense area. Small droplets of water followed after that. "This place is too sad, even for my taste. We'll move on to a different base."

"All right." Kabuto saluted; deep in his heart he was relieved. "I'll let the troops-…"

His eyes widened as a shadowy figure sprung out of the trees to him. He didn't get a look at the person for he was punched in the face and throw over 30 feet from the place he once was.

Orochimaru's eyes widened in amusement and he smirked as Anko Mitarashi stood up once more.

She glared at him. "Stay there, I'm not done with you yet."

She then ran to Kabuto with his eye all over her. Kabuto gagged and tried to fight off the sickening feeling swelling his gut. Before he could even get on his arms, he was grabbed by the neck and hoisted up. The person released him for a few seconds only to be punched in the face and thrown back again.

Anko lowered her bloody fist and watched Kabuto's injury heal with in a few seconds. The fact that she couldn't break him caused the fury inside her to rise.

"You fucking backstabber!" she screamed at him, running up to him and kicking him repeatedly. "I trusted you! WE trusted you!" She couldn't stop. She didn't want to stop. "I've spent everyday worrying about what Orochimaru was going to do to you because you helped me, and now I wish he would have done a lot worst!"

Tobi, Anko's back up in the trees, watched those familiar black markings spread over her arms and exposed neck. "Uh-oh." He already knew Orochimaru was pretty excited by then. Her kicks began to slow down as the seal became denser.

"You…fucking…traitor…" she sat on her knees and held him down. "What does Orochimaru want with Amegakure, huh? Why the Hell are you here!"

He stared at her, his eye pitying her instead of mocking or hating her. Her grip loosened slightly when she remembered that he was one of the people that she didn't want to hate.

"Why not ask me yourself?"

Anko glanced around to see Orochimaru walked up to her. He smirked and placed two of his fingers under his chin and focused on her spreading curse seal.

She shuddered and a nice yelp left her as she toppled to the ground, holding her shoulder like her arm was coming off.

"Oh, you poor thing." He cooed at her. Anko shook her head and stood back up on shaking legs. She had to run, despite knowing the risks.

"Shoot!" Tobi muttered. "DON'T WORRY SEMPAI! TOBI'S A COMING!"

He jumped out of the trees and reached the ground but was stopped by Kabuto who pulled out a kunai. "Stay out of this."

"Back off."

Kabuto shot forward and pressed the tip to Tobi's throat. "What was that?"

Tobi gulped. "I said, _I'll_ back off."

"That's what I thought."

Anko clawed a tree she was leaning against. The pain was taking over, but there was something else hidden under it…power.

"You always were amusing." Orochimaru commented.

Anko's now red eyes turned to him; the rest of her body did the same. "And you…not so much. You sicken me, actually."

He smirked, despite the insult. "Didn't I tell you how dangerous that tongue of yours was?" he mocked, his slim fingers sliding under her chin. Anko pulled away from him.

"Deidara, where is he?"

Orochimaru smirked and maneuvered her into a tree. "I'm sorry, who?" One of his hands were on her hip and she forced herself to not slap it away.

"Blond hair, about 5'5, and was trying to kill you not even an hour ago!"

"Ah…" he mused. He leaned his head on Anko's, enjoying how her eyes widened. "I'm pretty sure he's dead, but I'll be glad to check…" he stopped and just stared at her. Her rusty colored orbs had a mixture of confusion and anger swimming in them; he was pleased to know that he was the reason for that. He enjoyed the way her cut up body fitted into him; something inside him whispered that Kabuto couldn't fit to her like this. His hand slid under her shirt and ran over the raw scar on her stomach. She tensed and he grinned, switching to her neck so that he could inhaled her scent; no matter how dirty she got or how much she bleed, she always smelled the same. "You haven't changed at all…"

Anko reached her limit and threw him off her. "Stop doing that! I have changed; I'm not the little kid I was anymore!"

Orochimaru stared at her. "…You seem the same to me."

"Then you obviously don't know me as well as you think."

He chuckled and re-appeared behind her. "On the contrary, my dear, I know every little thing about you." His fingertips traced the flaming Curse Mark on her neck and then his hand covered it completely. Anko gasped as the hot fire became colder, so cold in fact that she could barely breathe. Orochimaru wrapped his other arm around her waist to keep her from falling. "I got you…"

She gasped and fell back into him, her senses going in zigzags. "What…What are you…?" She screamed when she clamped a colder hand on over her mouth.

…

"_Well then, I would like you demonstrate the power you possess. I want you to fight me."_

_"Fine…But, I will kill you."_

_"That's impossible."_

…

_"The only reason I didn't go home is because I knew you were hurt during that explosion and I had to make sure you were all right-…"_

_"You are so fucking stupid!"_

…

"_Do not mess with me, Anko! Orochimaru is going to be my kill!"_

"_Before or after __**you**__ die?"_

…

She was on the ground again, staring off into a darkness she couldn't recognize. One she had created herself. She blinked and her sense of touch was back; Orochimaru was playing with her hair.

"You have made the game much more interesting, my dear." He smiled at her. "I want to see what kind of player you've become. That is the only reason why I'm letting you live today." He stood up and a tear rolled down her cheek when his touch went with him. "You may tell your leader that I want be taking over his precious village anytime soon. That was the reason you were heading that way, right?"

She looked at him, but couldn't find the words she needed.

He laughed. "Goodbye, darling."

She watched him, remembering those were the exact words he said to her 12 years ago when he…What happened back then?

"Oh," he added. "The boy you were looking for is half a mile to your right. If you decide not to give him a proper burial, then do let me know."

Her eyes widened '_Deidara…'_ She took in a few breaths of air and turned on her stomach. _'Hang on, blondie…'_

_.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,_

"But-"

"No."

"It'll only take a-"

"No."

Tobi huffed and tapped his foot on the ground. "Please?"

Kabuto's patience finally snapped. "NO!"

For the past half hour, Tobi had been bugging him about going to check on Anko and Kabuto's frustration, plus the feelings for her that he was trying to bury, was slowly and painfully resurfacing.

"We can go together if you want."

"DON'T YOU GET IT? OROCHIMARU'S GOING TO KILL HER, IT'S NOT GOING TO MATTER IF YOU SHOW UP OR NOT!"

Tobi stiffened and was silent.

"Finally." Kabuto gasped. He kept his eyes on Tobi and they widened when he saw that Tobi was shaking. _'What's with him?'_

Kabuto blinked and Tobi was gone. "Shit!"

He turned around to run in the direction he was sure Orochimaru and Anko were in but was stopped with, surprisingly, by Tobi's fist. He fell to the ground where Tobi's shadow loomed.

"Where is my sempai, you Anko betraying prick!"

Kabuto smirked at the little man's sudden nerve. "Big words, such small brain."

Tobi grabbed his arm and lurched him to his feet. "You don't know Sempai! She'll take out Orochimaru before he even gets a finger on her!"

Kabuto squeezed the arm on his shoulder. "The only reason Anko's cheated death is because she's had your pathetic organization to help her out."

Someone stepped into the shadows of their conversation. He stared at Tobi and the smirking Kabuto.

_'I guess I was wrong about him.' _Sasori thought when he saw the insanity in his eyes. '_He really doesn't care…he's forgotten how.'_

Tobi tried to run past him again but was grabbed and thrown.

'_So that's where she went.' _He thought. He snuck past Kabuto and charged to the direction he was sure Anko and his partner was in.

_.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,_

_She watched Deidara walk deep into the darkness. She wanted to call out to him, telling the little idiot not to go yet, but sadly, she was almost enjoying the fact it was ending this way. Deidara had hated her…she was still debating that but was very sure. She wouldn't miss him._

_But then, he walked past Itachi who stared at Anko in a disappointed glare._

"Anko? ANKO!"

Anko jerked and stared at the person forcing her out of her memory.

"Sasori?" she muttered, a bit surprise to see him _alive._

"Are you hurt?"

She sat up and waited for pain of some sort to hit. Nothing. "Not really, just dizzy."

"Careful." He told her as he helped her to her feet. She stared at him. He was still deadly pale of the sweat had dried and he wasn't shaking anymore. "You look better."

"I think I threw up the rest of that poison." She replied, impassively.

"Really? That's…"

Sasori stared at Anko's sudden shock expression. He followed her gaze but saw nothing. "Anko?" He placed a hand on her shoulder. She was shaking strongly. "Anko, what is it?" he hesitated before stepping in front of her. He touched her for the first time. "Are you all right?"

Her eyes looked at him and her slits became smaller.

'_Are you okay?'_

_Anko looked up at the ANBU with estranged eyes. She tried to stand up, something her sensei had always told her to do._

"_Easy." The ANBU said. She ignored him and pressed on with her shaky legs. "Calm down." He touched her shoulder and Anko felt a wave of painful ecstasy run all through her body. She started screaming. And yet, it wasn't her scream reaching her ears._

_It was Deidara's. _

"I know where he is!" she gasped.

Sasori's eyes widened. "Deidara?"

She jumped up. "Yeah, Orochimaru said he was close."

Sasori looked up at the sky, most of it was blue again but there was still a patch of gray hovering less than a mile away. "Let's go find him."

Anko was already running in the opposite direction. "What are you waiting for! MOVE!"

He signed tiredly and ran after her.

_.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,_

"Gah!" Tobi hit a tree and instantly ducked Kabuto's glowing fist, going under his arm. "Look I was just tripping before-FOUR EYES, WAIT!"

Kabuto aimed at him again but missed on account of his surprisingly reflexes. A dark purple vein bulged on his forehead and he went at him again.

"Get over here!" Tobi squealed and ducked and rose to avoid the directions his fists were going in. "Four…eyes…Don't…DO IT…AHH!"

He was stopped suddenly, his wrist grabbed by a cold, truly uncaring hand. "We're done here." stated the voice that belonged to the limb, Orochimaru. He looked at Tobi and smirked. "Despite how tempting it is, this boy is Akatsuki, and I don't need Anko blowing another gasket."

He released Kabuto and began walking away, but the medical ninja stayed.

"So…she's still alive." He looked at his master who just kept walking. Kabuto's fist clenched, but he held his tongue, following him.

"Where's Anko?" Tobi shouted after them. Orochimaru glanced back at him, an evil smirk on his face.

_.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,_

"Deidara!" Sasori called out. The part of the forest they were running through was more devastated than the rest so there was a good bet that this had been Deidara's drop. He was following the ash trail from below while Anko was soaring through the trees with speed and stamina that didn't seem like it should've belonged to someone who just almost got stabbed to death. "

Take it easy!" he shouted to her, earning no answer of any sort.

Anko stopped suddenly. "Maybe this is a waste of time." She murmured to herself. "Deidara could already be dead and…" She looked down at Sasori who was waiting for her but not looking. He was sitting down on a rock and was breathing slightly heavily. "This is too much on the rest of up to be looking for a corpse."

Sasori stood and looked up at her. "I'm going to get some water."

Anko gave him a thumb-ups and he left. She sighed and pulled her legs under her knees.

He fell to his knees at a stream with a large dam not too far away from her. The cool water was heavenly to his parched throat. After taking in several handholds, he rocked back and sat on mud-cracked dirt. He surveyed the area as he wiped the remaining droplets of water of his chin; right in the middle of a stroke, something moved ahead. He squinted his eyes to better analyze the being and they widened when he realized what it could be.

"Anko!" he called. "Anko, it's him!"

Anko's head snapped up. "Say what?"

He ran started running to the tree- made dam. "It's Deidara, come on!"

Anko gasped and jumped. "Where?"

Sasori was already climbing over the dam, so she just simply followed him. As she got closer to the darkness, she saw a yellow circle bobbing up and down behind a rotted tree.

"Deidara…" she jumped past Sasori and landed on the bark. "Deidara, you're-!"

One of his legs was trapped under the massive tree, most likely broken. There were burns and gashes seen from the tears of his robe. He didn't seem to notice Anko or his partner Sasori as the watched him, panicking as his struggles led him nowhere. He gave his limb a violent tug.

"Fuck-" he gagged as the muscles twisted and tore. Anko flinched. There was pure insanity in Deidara's eyes.

"He's losing it." She whispered to Sasori.

He shrugged, used to it, and jumped down. "Deidara."

Deidara glanced at him, but immediately turned back to his task. Sasori reached out to him, but Deidara jumped away.

"Stay away from me!" he screamed.

Anko moved to the other side. "Deidara, calm down and we can help you get free-"

"I said to stay back, you bitch."

Anko stiffened. "I'm out."

"Anko." Sasori warned. She rolled her eyes and studied Deidara's twisted limb. She and Sasori grabbed his arms and held him back. "You're making it worse." Sasori warned him through his yanks. "Let go!"

Sasori maneuvered both of Deidara's arms behind him and pinned him to the ground. "Anko, help me."

Anko grabbed Deidara's thigh, the slightest touch causing him to wail. Anko studied the tree and Deidara's leg. "He's caught pretty good. Either we find some way to get it off him or-"

"JUST GET IT OFF!" Deidara screeched, passing out from the fatigue. Sasori and Anko exchanged glances.

"…What should we do?" Anko whispered.

A voice spoke before Sasori got to. "You may have resort to more desperate measures."

The two shot to the source of the voice. Surprisingly enough, it was Kabuto with Tobi just behind him.

Anko's eyes narrowed angrily and she shot up, stomping to him.

"You lousy little cockroach!" she slapped him across the face and dragged him up to her. "What the Hell are you doing here?"

Tobi put a careful hand on her back. "Tobi knew you were going to need help, so he brought Glasses-san here to help."

Anko turned her glare to her partner. "Well, Tobi made a very STUPID mistake!"

Tobi flinched and stepped back. Kabuto regained her attention by taking hold of her chin. "Let me examine him, please."

Anko's glare intensified but she stepped aside to allow him access to Deidara's broken body. Sasori watched him, his eyes piercing daggers. Kabuto gulped and turned his full attention to Deidara. He studied his leg, part of it completely crushed by the tree.

He looked up at Anko solemnly. "We're going to have to cut off his leg."

Anko's pupils shrunk. She looked down at Deidara, looking peaceful now that he was out.

"…Isn't there another way?" She cried, desperately now. "A jutsu, anything?"

Kabuto shook his head. "Even if we got the tree off him, his leg is crushed. He'd have to get it cut off, anyway.

She looked at Sasori for support, but his eyes were on the man in his lap. He looked up at Kabuto, his eyes with determined anger. "Do what you have to save his life."

Kabuto nodded and pulled a weapon pouch out behind him. Anko's stomach turned when he started pulling out knives and a small bottle of some kind of liquid.

Kabuto shook the bottle and poured some of it on a cloth. "Put this to his nose, make him breathe it in. It'll keep him from filling any pain."

Sasori nodded and pressed the rag to his partners' face.

Kabuto looked up at Anko, holding up scalpels wrapped in a blue cloth. "Will you wash these?"

Anko stared at him, shock and anger fueling her senses. She snatched the knives away from him and walked to stream she was at not too long ago. Tobi tried to follow her, but a tug from Sasori stopped him.

She simply soaked them in the water for a few moments since she didn't know how to properly wash them, and let her thoughts run free.

Why? Why was Kabuto helping them? Did Orochimaru know about it? Did he care? Where was that bastard anyway?

Deidara…Was he going to die?

Anko hissed because she accidentally cut her hand with one of the long knives. She stared at the liquidly scratch and her eyes widened. "Blood…Where did it come from?"

**FLASHBACK**

"_It's broken."_

_Orochimaru looked at his eleven-year-old student. She was dirty and her clothes were blood soaked from her previous encounter on the battlefield; yet the only thing she seemed to care about was her twisted finger. _

_"It's broken." She said again. Orochimaru knew right then that she was in shock._

_He bent to her level and took her hand, running the tip of his tongue over her the blood._ _She was mesmerized by the lazy patterns of his tongue on his skin, almost surprised that this sophisticated man was capable of such…sexiness._

_He stared at her, his tongue still wrapped around her fingers. "Would you like to see more?" _

**END FLASHBACK**

"Anko, where are you!" Kabuto's voice shouted. She jumped up and ran back to the disaster area.

"Here." Kabuto stared at the cut on her hand, but said nothing

Kabuto ripped the pants leg just about the knee where Deidara's injury was for an easier operation. He leveled the knife above Deidara's leg and froze.

"What is it?" Sasori asked, in murderous venom voice.

Kabuto looked at him and then at Anko. "You do realize what he's going to go through when he wakes up right?"

Sasori leaned in closer to him. "We'll worry about that when the anesthesia wears off."

Anko crawled down beside her and nodded in agreement. Kabuto nodded to them and after another second of staring at the wound, began the bloody process.

Anko saw Tobi move out of the corner of her eye and looked at him. He was trembling violently, unaccustomed to watching comrades being torn apart. Anko, shaken herself, took Tobi's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze, her anger from earlier gone.

Sasori was the only calm of the group. He was use to tearing puppets, occasionally an actual person, into pieces. Still, having to watch his partner, and not being able to do it for that matter, was quite disturbing. A tickle scratched at his throat and he tried to ignore it, but it kept building until he had to cough it up, causing thick blood to pour out of his mouth. He covered his mouth and forced Deidara's body off him, causing Kabuto to stop to prevent a mis-cut.

They watched him walk away, coughing the whole way. Anko released Tobi's hand and picked Deidara.

"Keep going." She said without looking at Kabuto.

He smirked and handed the bottle to Tobi. "Re-wet the cloth, keep him out."

Tobi did as he was told and pressed the rag to Deidara's nose, Anko's hand covering his.

"…Why are you doing this?" Anko asked.

Kabuto didn't look up, having to pay close attention to this last part so that Deidara wouldn't bleed to death when he finished. "I couldn't be there for you, so I'm making up for it now."

Anko's eyes widened.

"Ah!" Tobi squealed. "I knew you still-Gah!"

Anko punched him in the side to shut him up. She looked down at Deidara, wanting to avoid Kabuto like he wanted to avoid her. "But you were there for me a couple of times, I can remember when you were with me in the recovery room."

Kabuto smiled sadly. "That's what I'm talking about, my dear. I was there, but I didn't want to be."

Anko flinched; hurt spreading to her core. "Does Orochimaru know about this?"

He set his knife aside and pulled out a pair of surgical scissors. "He thinks I'm keeping tabs on you."

Tobi looked at his partner and felt he should've said something but the correct words wouldn't form. It was best for all of them to be quiet.

"All right, almost done." A blood soaked Kabuto told them. "I need you both for this part. When I say so, you two pull him back and wrap something around his leg."

"Ooh!" Tobi exclaimed, unzipping his cloak. "We can use this, Tobi doesn't mind!"

"That'll work, but I'll have to shoot Vitamin K in him to keep him from bleeding to death as he heals. You'll need to get him to a hospital as soon as possible." He pressed his hand down of the gash to slow the bleeding "Ready?"

Tobi and Anko took hold of Deidara's shoulders. "Let's go."

"All right…NOW!"

They heaved and Deidara slid back easily. Kabuto grabbed Tobi's cloak and wrapped it around Deidara's leg; it was soaked in less than thirty seconds. He franticly searched for the bottle of vitamin K pills and popped out two.

"Make him swallow these." He ordered, applying chakra to slow down the bleeding.

Anko stuck her finger in his mouth and led the pills down his espionages. Deidara coughed and his eyes shot open.

"What-…" his eye furrowed and he started screaming.

"Shit!" Tobi exclaimed, covering his ears.

Anko tried to cover his mouth, but surprisingly his mouth was much larger than her petite hands.

"Do something!" screeched Kabuto.

"I'm trying!" she retorted, her yell was a squeak compared to Deidara's. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING TO ME! AHHHHH!"

An idea popped into Anko's head. She hesitated before slamming shut Deidara's chin and forcing him into a kiss.

Kabuto's eyes almost bulged out of his head. Tobi appeared beside him and clapped his hands. "You have no idea how lucky you are Deidara!"

Kabuto hit him.

She let him go and stared into his tiny blue pupil. It looked at her like "What the fuck?" before rolling back and closing. Anko started to shake.

"Sempai?" Tobi mused. His pocked her arm and she shot up, Deidara's head hitting the ground harshly. The next thing they heard was the violent sound of Anko barfing her guts out.

"Shit…!" she screamed over and over again.

Sasori re-appeared and stared at her and then down at Kabuto and Tobi. Tobi shrugged while Kabuto remained frozen.

"How are you now, Sasori-san?"

Sasori just nodded. He stared at his partner's nub with an almost sympathetic gaze. "We need to get him out of here now."

"Right!" Tobi jumped up. "But how should we carry him?"

Sasori wordlessly removed his cloak. "We'll use this as a sling and we'll take turns carrying him." He looked at Kabuto and decided not to reveal any more of his plans.

Kabuto glared back at him. "I'll just get my things together."

"Why don't you go check on Anko after you're done?" Tobi suggested with a little hint-hint in his voice.

"Not in the mood." Kabuto growled while putting his knives in his bag, but he was hurrying. He got up to the direction Anko had ran in moments before.

"You kids behave!" Tobi shouted after him. He screamed and ducked as a rock was thrown at him.

Anko cupped her hands and filled them with water, trying to wash the feeling of Deidara's lips off her skin. She wiped her mouth and watched Kabuto squat down beside her.

"You okay?" he asked while laughing.

She glared at the woods ahead still not wanting to look at him. "I did that to make him pass out, it was nothing more."

"Make sure you tell your partner that." He responded, jokingly.

Anko rolled her eyes. "I'm still pissed at you."

Kabuto's smiled faded. "I know."

"Then why don't you just go the Hell away!"

He turned to her, earning that angry, yet beautiful gaze of hers. "That's what I wanted to do after I watched Lord Orochimaru hurt you." He stared into the murky water at the person who he didn't want to believe was him. "But…"

"But what?"

He smiled at her. "I wanted to see you one last time before we became enemies again."

Anko's pupils became slits. She stared at the blood on his clothes, the blood of her comrade that he was willing to spill just for a moment more with her. She was disgusted and yet saw some kind of sweetness in it.

"You're such a bastard." She snorted.

"Tell me about it." He shrugged his shoulders. He was caught off guard by Anko's lips on his cheek. He looked at her, his eyes wide.

"Thank you." She smiled, standing up. "Tell Orochimaru that I'm not a player in any game of his." She looked at her hands. "I'm just me."

She took a step forward but was viciously spun around. She didn't have a chance to ask questions for a pair of familiar lips clashed onto hers. His lips were urgent, like he wouldn't be able to live without this moment with her. She stared at Kabuto's closed eyes until they opened again.

She gasped. "What…?"

His thumb dug into her cheek. "…I'll miss you." He pecked her one last time and disappeared.

She fell to her knees, clutching her mouth. "…Kabuto…"

"Sempai, are you all right?"

Anko glanced behind her to see a blurry image, or Tobi pouncing towards her. He stopped when he saw the silent tears going down her face.

"Sempai?" He kneeled down beside her. "Anko…Did you get hurt?"

She leaned into Tobi's arm and sobbed quietly.

"Shh, it's okay, Anko." He looked around for any sign of that creep. But seeing none, concentrated on comforting his sempai.

_**I am a total screw up but as long as God is okay with that that who cares!**_

_**I'm thinking about tying up the rest of this story and then publishing it since more people are into Martyrs…unless you have something to say about it!**_


End file.
